White Screen Rebellion
by Hikari Rio
Summary: Aku hanya ingin merasakan kebebasan angin malam di wajahku...sama sepertimu.Dan demi membalaskan dendam atas orang-orang yang kusayangi..Kisah sang bangsawan dan sang pencuri yang bersilangan takdir. AU,Shonen Ai...Collab: Amelia Kai-Rio.H
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Amelia and I own the story line.

Warning : Um…**Shônén Ai**. AU dengan plot yang cukup gelap

Pairing : **SethLard**(SetoYami)

Rating : PG-13

Genre: Angst, Serious, Drama, Adventure

Author's Note: Karena ceritanya AU, maka ada sedikit penyesuaian tokoh

Yami Atemu as Lardiast Havard, The Night Thief

Seto Kaiba as Count Seth de Stanford

Mokuba Kaiba as Mark de Stanford

Gozaburo Kaiba as Count Gerald Stanford

Junouichi Katsuya as Fredrich Joule

Kujaku Mai as Margaretha Volxierre

Pegasus.M.Crawfod as Crawfod The Desire

Bandit Keith as William Frey

Dan mohon maaf klo rada-rada aneh…Wa mengisi waktu luang di awal semester klas 3 SMA..(masih pada MOS ga?)

**Summary: **Aku hanya ingin merasakan kebebasan, dengan angin malam di wajahku…sepertimu.Untuk, membalaskan apa yang mereka perbuat pada orang-orang yang kusayangi…

**INTRO**

_Tahun 1898, kota Ancretest_

_ Akibat moderenisasi yang tidak terkendali, pengangguran bermunculan yang mengakibatkan tindakan kriminal dengan didasari kesulitan ekonomi. Sebagian besar warga kota menjalani profesi sebagai pembunuh dan pencuri para keluarga bangsawan. Ketakutan dan rasa tidak aman menghantui kaum ningrat, mereka menjadi stress. Kebanyakan dari mereka mencari ketenangan dengan cara diam-diam mengunjungi suatu tempat terpencil di sudut kota, sebuah night club bernama __**Black Hidden**__. Club ini menawarkan suatu kebahagiaan semu, mimpi kosong dari pengaruh__toksik dan obat-obatan bius yang membuat mereka menari sampai merasa mati._

_ Entah siapa yang memulainya, selama 2 tahun terakhir para bangsawan pengunjung night club ditemukan menjadi gila, menjadi gelandangan, bahkan mayat. Salah seorang korban berkata ia telah dihipnotis oleh Night Thief!.Ia terus berteriak-teriak sampai menemui ajalnya._

_ Kabut hitam yang melingkupi __**Black Hidden**__ tidak membuat pengunjungnya surut, tiada bukti yang menunjukkan di tempat itu telah terjadi suatu tindakan kriminal baru, tidak diketahui pula siapa pemilik tempat itu. Peristiwa-peristiwa mengerikan kota Ancretest terus berlanjut, kegiatan __**Black Hidden**__ semakin memuncak, para penipu dan korbannya, serta peredaran toksik dan obat-obatan pencipta ilusi mulai merambah, para penipu itu disebut __**Night Thief.**_

_ Tidak semua warga kota yang diam dan terlibat dengan hal-hal menyedihkan itu, beberapa dari mereka mulai melakukan perlawanan. Mereka disebut kaum gerilyawan. Kaum ini terus mencari informasi tentang kejahatan yang terjadi di kota, tetapi mereka lebih memusatkan perhatian pada kegiatan di night club, dari hasil penyelidikan muncullah sebuah nama: Crawford. _

_Kabar mengatakan ia adalah pencipta toksik dan obat-obatan pemberi ilusi yang sering digunakan di night club. Para gerilyawan gencar mencari informasi peredaran obat-obatan berbahaya itu, tetapi sebuah toksik unik semacam obat hipnotis muncul dan berkembang lebih pesat dari toksik buatan __**Crawford**__**, The Desire**__ para pengguna menyebutnya. Ternyata kaum gerilyawan juga menggunakannya untuk menghipnotis dan menanyakan segala informasi yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan night club._

_ Para gerilyawan beranggotakan warga yang benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan kota, diantaranya juga ada night thief yang telah sadar akan pilihan hidupnya. Salah satu night thief terkuat di nigh club yang kini menjadi anggota gerilyawan adalah __**Lardiast Havard**_

_Ia mampu menipu orang-orang dengan lihai, ia benar-benar ahli dalam judi M&W, sampai saat ini para night thief lain bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa Lard telah menjadi anggota gerilyawan, topeng yani ia gunakan sangatlah banyak, tidak hanya itu, pengetahuan bidang obat-obatan sangat ia kuasai, setelah menyadari bahwa jalan hidupnya salah ia bertekad untuk menyelamatkan kota kelahirannya, walaupun harus menggunakan kembali tindakan menipu korbannya demi informasi berharga terutama informasi keberadaan Crawford._

TBC….

Review Please!


	2. The Nobleman and The Night Thief

**The Nobleman and the Thief**

" Gerakan yang luar biasa, dengan tepat dia mengetahui pergerakan lawannya.", gumam seorang bangsawan di salah satu meja night club.Perawakannya bagai Adonis, rambut kecoklatan yang berkilau, membingkai wajah oval berkulit putih, dengan mata biru seindah lazuli. Sungguh pemuda yang menawan…Tidak berapa lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan bangsawan itu.

" Tuan ini minuman anda,"sang pelayan berhenti sejenak,"mengenai dia, dia adalah Night Thief terkuat disini," sang bangsawan mengangkat alis,pelayan itu buru-buru minta maaf ,"maaf tuan, aku hanya merasa sedari tadi anda terus memperhatikannya."

Pemuda bangsawan itu tersenyum.

"Aku tahu ia, Lardiast Havard, menarik sekali, bisakah kau berikan ini padanya?", sebuah amplop putih diserahkan, pelayan itu tersenyum.

" Dengan senang hati", pelayan itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Bangsawan itu menghabiskan minumannya sekali teguk, sebelum melempar pandangan terakhir pada Night Thief yang diperhatikannya tadi.

" Aku bayar dimuka, tipmu juga ada disini." Pria itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas kemudian ia beranjak pergi.

"Ya, terima kasih atas kedatangannya."Si pelayan membungkuk lagi.Setelah pria yang menyerahkan amplop itu pergi, si pelayan segera menghampiri night thief yang dituju." Lard, kau beruntung malam ini, pria yang menyerahkan amplop ini kelihatannya tertarik padamu."

Pemuda bernama Lard itu memandang heran.

Pelayan itu menyerahkan amplop di tangannya pada Lard, Lard membuka isinya perlahan, sebuah kertas memo dan sebuah liontin emas. "Apa isinya Lard?," Tanya si pelayan penasaran.

"Ini ambillah, dan tinggalkan aku!" Sekeping uang emas sudah berada di tangan si pelayan, ia tersenyum dan berlalu.

Lard membaca memo itu, hanya sebaris kalimat yang tertera:

_ I am your secret admirer_

dari lambang di liontin, Lard kemudian mengetahui siapa pengirim surat itu.

(--)

_**Kediaman bangsawan Stanford...**_

_"Seth, kau dari mana?", Tanya Count Gerald__ , kepala keluarga Stanford salah satu keluarga bangsawan terkemuka di Ancretest.Dan juga seorang dokter…_

_"Dari taman, ada masalah?" jawabnya ketus._

_"__Kau…Setelah makan malam datanglah ke kamarku!"sang ayah berucap murka._

_Seth tidak mempedulikannya ia berlalu dengan muka yang masam._

_"Dengar Seth, kau adalah pewaris besar keluarga bangsawan terkemuka, tidak ada waktu untukmu bermain-main di luar sana!"__L__angkah Seth terhenti, ia kemudian berbalik menatap sosok ayahnya._

_"Ayah, kapan aku bisa terlepas dari semua masalah ini?!," __matanya memandang tajam ayahnya._

_Count Gerald kemudian membakar cerutu dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam, matanya lurus menatap wajah Seth._

_"Kau ingin lepas?__ Kau bisa terlepas saat kau menjadi dokter hebat melebihiku, boleh saja.Kau ingin pergi dari rumah ini, tetapi kau harus membawa pengganti_ _dirimu juga kau harus rela melepas semua milikmu!"jawab sang ayah ketus._

_"__Itu saja?Huh, cuma seorang pengganti, dia akan segera kutemukan!!," Seth berlalu meninggalkan ayahnya, ia kemudian menuju kamarnya di tingkat dua._

_Ia __membanting pintu dengan keras, setelah melempar jasnya lalu menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur.  
"Pengganti..pengganti.. pasti sangat mudah menemukannya, tapi dia harus bisa menguasai segalanya.Aku harus segera keluar dari rumah ini!." _

Malam ini Seth benar-benar gelisah,//_ Pesanku pada night thief itu, apa dia mengerti? Aku percaya dia adalah calon penggantiku yang sempurna _//, pikir Seth dalam hati. Sesaaat kemudian ia merasa kedinginan, angin sepertinya memasuki kamarnya.

"Kemana para pembantu bodoh itu?! Mereka melupakan jendela kamarku!!" Umpatnya kesal.

Seth tersenyum penuh kebanggaan, ia menutup jendela balkon perlahan namun ia tidak menguncinya, lampu kamarpun segera ia dimatikan.Tak lama kemudian terlihat sesosok orang mengendap melalui jendela, sosok tersebut meraih sebuah kotak di atas meja.

"Mau mengembalikan sesuatu?," Seth tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tirai jendela dengan lilin di tangannya ia menerangi sosok tersebut, seorang pemuda, ia menggenggam sebuah liontin di tangannya.

"Sudah selesai kan?Kau bisa keluar sekarang..," Lilinpun dipadamkan, Seth kemudian menyalakan penerangan sehingga suasana kamar bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Pemuda itu, Lardiast Havard…bertubuh mungil dibalut kemeja putih victoria dan celana kulit dengan jubah hitam untuk menyamarkan dirinya.Rambut _spike_ multi-warna, dengan merah,hitam dan poni berwarna emas membingkai wajah semi-feminin sang night thief. Ia keheranan, bola mata merah delimanya menajam.

"Sir, kau tidak bercanda?,"pemuda itu kemudian melemparkan liontin ke arah Seth, dengan cepat Seth menangkap liontin tersebut, liontin dengan lambang keluarga Stanford.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?."

"Ternyata kau seorang bangsawan yang pemalu, apa maumu dengan menjadi _secret admirer-ku_?,"katanya sambil menyeringai jahil.

Seth tidak menjawab,ia perlahan mendekati pemuda itu.Lard yang panik,melangkah mundur hingga akhirnya terhenti oleh buffet di belakangnya. //Sial!// Matanya bertemu lazuli..Ia terkejut ketika telapak tangan Seth menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"Sudah kutemukan penggantiku, kalau begitu…", pemuda dihadapan Seth tersebut melepas tangannya, ia menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dari sosok bangsawan ini.

"Hei..memangnya ada orang yang rumahnya dimasuki orang asing membiarkan orang asing itu lolos?," tanyanya curiga.

"Apa kau tidak bosan menjadi seorang night thief di night club? Kau mengincar harta bukan? Apa kau mau menempati posisiku menjadi pengganti diriku?"

Kedua bola mata delima milik pemuda itu membesar, ia kebingungan, tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh sang bangsawan.

"Apa-apaan ini? Sir,kau ini sedang membicarakan apa?!"

Seth tersenyum sinis, "Sudah sangat jelas tuan pencuri, aku akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan harta, kedudukan serta gelar keluargaku padamu, aku hanya ingin menjadi penipu sepertimu!"

"Kau pasti sudah tidak waras, kau sudah berapa kali ditipu orang sepertiku?"_ //Ada yang aneh dengan bangsawan ini, apa dia sedang mengalami depresi hebat, atau jangan- jangan dia adalah salah satu korban dari night thief?//_ Gumam si pemuda dalam hati.

"Dengar, aku berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh KUBERIKAN SEMUA YANG KUMILIKI PADAMU asalkan kau benar-benar menjadi bangsawan sejati menggantikan posisiku, aku ingin sekali menjadi Night Thief!.Jelas?!," katanya frustasi.

Pemuda yang masih berdiri di hadapan Seth benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, sungguh tidak rasional, seorang bangsawan tiba-tiba saja menawarkan apa yang ia miliki pada orang asing dan ingin bertukar peran dengan orang asing tersebut //_Ini benar-benar aneh atau ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk? Aku harus segera pergi!_//, pikirnya panik.

"Tidak, bagiku kau tetap orang aneh, permintaanmu itu terdengar seperti buala belaka, lagi pula apa tujuanmu menjadi seorang night thief?" Tatapnya curiga.

Seth terdiam, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia berusaha berkonsentrasi dan bersikap tenang."Aku malas menjelaskan apa mauku, satu hal yang pasti Lardiast Havard, kuakui kau sangat pintar aku salut dengan kecerdikanmu, sejak menerima liontinku kau segera mengetahui akulah yang mengundangmu kemari, ada suatu hal yang sangat penting, aku harus mencari informasi di night club, tapi Ayahku yang kolot itu lebih mementingkan kehormatannya daripada kepentinganku, hal ini cuma sementara, kau harus…."

"Rupanya kau mengenalku? Tidak!, apapun alasannya tetap tidak bisa kuterima, aku hanya buang-buang waktu disini!" Night Thief itu buru-buru menuju jendela balkon.

Seth lebih cepat, ia kemudian meraih lengan Lard dengan paksa.

"Jangan bergerak, mulai hari ini ruangan ini milikmu, akulah orang asing yang kini memasuki ruanganmu, sebelum kita resmi bertukar peran aku akan mengajarimu sedikit tentang kehidupan bangsawan!"

"Konyol sekali, kau benar benar butuh seorang psikiater, biarkan aku pergi..," Lard berusaha melepas cengkraman Seth.

"TIDAK!"

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU!"

"KAU HARUS TETAP DISINI!"

"KERAS KEPALA, LEPASKAN KATAKU, LEPAS!!!"

Lardiast kemudian secara refleks meraih vas di meja terdekat, ia melemparkannya ke arah Seth.

PRAAANNNGG!!!

Vas itu pecah berhamburan di lantai, terlihat darah segar mengalir di dahi Seth. Seth mengusap aliran darah yang meluncur kearah bibirnya.Ia menatap dingin darah di punggung tangannya.Bangsawan itu lalu merogoh saku kiri celananya, tangan kanannya tetap mencengkram lengan sang night thief.

"Kau tahu apa ini?" Seth memperlihatkan sebuah kapsul, Lard tersentak//_The Desire!_//

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa menjadi dirimu…," bisiknya pelan di telinga sang night thief.

"Apa mak--hmp!"protes sang pencuri itu terpotong.

Ketika Seth mencengkram erat kedua bahu Lard,dan dalam satu hitungan nafas, bibir Seth menyentuh bibir Lard, gelatin kapsul The Desire mereduksi, bereaksi seketika dengan indra pengecap dan saliva, hal ini mengakibatkan impuls yang melalui sel-sel syaraf menjadi sangat lambat, dalam hitungan beberapa detik Lard tumbang tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya.

Seth mengangkat tubuh mungil Lard, lalu ia rebahkan di atas pembaringan, perlahan ia membuka jubah Lard, mencari deck M&W miliknya.

"Sudah kutemukan decknya, dimana kapsul kapsul The Desire yang ia gunakan?"

Seth hendak melepaskan pakaian Lard, siapa tahu ada saku rahasia dibaliknya, namun pintu kamar tiba-tiba bergerak.

"Maaf tuan saya mendengar keributan…" Linda_-the chambermaid!_ Pelayan sialan yang suka bergosip itu, dia melihatnya…posisi Seth yang sedang membuka kemeja Lard pastilah membuat orang curiga dan salah paham.

"Tuan, ada apa ini sebenarnya…mengerikan sekali…," ia bergumam kaget.Namun matanya berbinar-binar.(Fangirl Mode!!!)

"Ja-jangan salah paham! Setelah kuselesaikan urusanku aku akan bicara padamu, sekarang cepat keluar!" Perintahnya sambil berusaha agar mukanya tidak merah padam…tapi, tampaknya percuma.

"Tapi,Tuan……."

"K-E-L-U-A-R, KELUAR!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Linda yang masih bingung dengan gugup keluar dari ruangan itu, ia merasa benar-benar seperti telah melihat hantu.

"Sial, tenanglah Seth, kau memang serba terburu-buru, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, semua ini harus berjalan sesuai dengan rencanaku," Ia menatap sang pencuri yang direbahkannya tadi, "...maafkan aku Lardiast, aku memang egois, tapi karena tujuan kita sama kau pasti mengerti." Seth membetulkan posisi Lardiast yang sedang tertidur,memberinya selimut.Kemudian ia bangkit menuju pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Jangan biarkan pemuda itu keluar selangkahpun dan jangan melakukan hal bodoh mengerti?," Seth menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Linda, ia kemudian berlalu dengan ekspressi yang sangat dingin.

Linda tidak mampu berkata-kata ia melihat kunci di tangannya _//S__ebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Ada hubungan apa tuan muda dan orang asing itu?_// Linda mengangkat bahu dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

(--)

Pagi telah tiba, suara serak Linda-_The chambermaid_ membangunkan Lard dari 'mimpi buruknya'. Linda meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan di samping tempat tidur. Wanita itu bersungut : " Sangat mengecewakan, keluarga Stanford telah dikutuk!"

Selang beberapa menit,ia sudah berlalu dari ruangan besar yang kini menjadi milik Lard-_The Night Thief_ .

Lard menyentuh bibirnya, ya, panas!, bukan hanya itu, tubuhnya menjadi kaku, sedingin mayat. Terbayang kembali, tengah malam itu. Lard sungguh terkejut, Seth ternyata lebih professional dari dirinya, tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa ia adalah seorang perfeksionis, putra bangsawan dengan kemewahan dan gelar, lelaki yang sempurna dan terpelajar.

//_Apa sebenarnya yang diincar Count Stanford...?//_,kini Lard tidak dapat berbuat apapun, dari kemejanya yang terbuka pastilah deck dan liontin berisi _The Desire _miliknya telah berpindah ke tangan Seth. Ingin rasanya Lard membunuh Seth saat itu juga, tetapi efek _The Desire_ telah lebih dahulu mengistirahatkan syaraf psikis dan motoriknya.

Perasaan sesak mulai meraja di hati Lard, ia melompat dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi, dicucinya wajahnya berkali-kali,tidak puas dengan itu saja, ia juga membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam bak berukuran besar yang dilapisi marmer.

Sepertinya efek samping prototype kapsul itu telah bekerja, emosi Lard tidak terkendali, ia membanting seluruh peralatan kamar mandi, bayangan Seth selalu melintas dalam pikirannya, terutama kejadian di malam itu. Pipinya merona ketika mengingatnya.

//Tidak bukan itu!!// Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan sekali lagi membenamkan wajahnya ke air.

(--)

Malam telah tiba, Seth memasuki kamarnya.Ia melihat situasi kamar yang berantakan dan air yang terus mengalir dari arah kamar mandi membuat ia tersadar akan Lard.Seth dengan cepat mendobrak pintu kamar mandi, ia menemukan Lard disamping bak mandi tak sadarkan diri.Cepat-cepat ia mematikan keran dan mengangkat Lard yang sudah menggigil kedinginan."Dasar bodoh…"

Suara lembut orgel tua menggema di dalam pikiran Lard, begitu matanya terbuka ia melihat Seth di sudut ruangan dekat perapian, memutar kunci orgel sehingga terbuka dan replika hujan salju berputar di dalam kotak kacanya seiring dentingan irama musik.

Begitu menyadari Lard telah sadar Seth kemudian menghampirinya. Lard menatap galak."Kau harus secepatnya menggantikan posisiku!," tangan Seth mencengkram kuat bahu Lard, wajah Seth mendekat, tercium wangi khas parfumnya bercampur dengan bau senyawa kimia.

_//Bangsawan ini..Bau ini...apa maksudnya?//_

"Sir, kau sudah terlibat terlalu jauh, sebentar lagi mungkin nyawamu akan tergadaikan!" Seth menyentuh bibir Lard dengan kedua jarinya, membuatnya terdiam.

"Itulah tujuanku, semakin aku terlibat tingkat permainan akan semakin sulit, aku akan berusaha sesempurna mungkin, kau sudah terkenal di dalam dunia night thief, aku akui bakatmu, tetapi ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui."

PLAKK!!!!!!, tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Seth.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN AKAN MENGUNTUNGKANKU?? TIBA-TIBA SAJA KAU MUNCUL DAN MENAWARKAN APA YANG KAU MILIKI TANPA PENJELASAN APAPUN, JELAS INI TIDAK MASUK AKAL, APA SEBENARNYA TUJUANMU?!.KAU TAHU AKIBAT PERBUATANMU?.DARAHKU, DARAHMU DAN DARAH ORANG-ORANG YANG TIDAK BERDOSA AKAN MENGALIR!"

Seth membingkai wajah mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya, ia menatap kedua mata merah menyala milik Lard_.//Amarahnya meledak begitu cepat// _" Lard, dengarkan aku…"

"Satu hal lagi, aku ini gerilyawan bukan lagi Night Thief !", nada suara Lard mulai menurun, ia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.Wajahnya berpaling dari sang bangsawan di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, yang kuincar hanyalah Crawford, sudah cukup?," akuinya jujur.

Penjelasan yang singkat namun membuat hati Lard bagai tersambar petir.Crawford, sang raja toksik, mata-matanya tersebar di seluruh negeri, penyelundupan yang ia lakukan sangat rapi dan nyaris tiada celah.Sampai saat ini baik aparat keamanan maupun mata-matanya belum pernah melihat wajahnya secara langsung.

Mengertilah Lard tujuan Seth, misi konyol yang dapat diibaratkan membuang nyawa begitu saja. Selama ini tujuan Lard menjalani hidup sebagai gerilyawan adalah untuk mencari keberadaan Crawford, ia terus menjalani profesi sebagai penipu, membius orang-orang yang sering berkunjung ke night club, membiarkan mereka kehilangan kesadarannya lalu menanyakan segala hal tentang toksik yang tengah beredar, serta keberadaan Crawford, hal ini jelas berbeda dengan night thief lain, mereka seolah-olah sedang merasa stress hebat, mengajak sasarannya bermain M&W, diam-diam memasukkan The Desire ke dalam makanan atau minuman mereka, lalu night thief itu meminta segala yang ia inginkan pada korbannya.

Pekerjaan mereka sangat rapi, kesadaran korbannya akan kembali selama seminggu, para korban biasanya sadar dalam kondisi tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi. The Desire adalah obat bius yang memiliki efek menghipnotis, belum diketahui apakah obat ini buatan Crawford atau bukan. Benar-benar mengherankan, The Desire hanya dimiliki oleh kaum penipu night thief dan kaum gerilyawan, Lard sendiri mendapatkannya dari rekannya sesama gerilyawan, **Frederich Joule.**

Crawford adalah sosok yang berbahaya, rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa ia tengah menciptakan toksik yang lebih hebat dari the desire, kehidupan yang menggila ini bisa diubah dengan mimpi-mimpi nyata pengaruh **Julliet**, Crawford berambisi untuk menjadi penyelamat manusia. "Jangan biarkan masalah kehidupan menyiksa diri sendiri, dapatilah ketenangan dari mimpi abadimu, mimpi yang kau bangun sendiri!" itu adalah slogan yang selalu terdengar dari para pakar,dokter, maupun pengguna obat-obatan dan toksik ciptaan Crawford. Banyak pihak yang menentang persepsi Crawford, kenyataannya telah banyak jatuh korban akibat over dosis. Crawford benar-benar buronan yang licin dan _tak kasat mata_.

Lard benar-benar bimbang//_Ada hubungan apa antara Seth dan Crawford? Mengapa ia begitu ingin menangkapnya? Apa ia terlibat dalam dunia toksik dan obat-obatan?_// Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang melintas dalam pikiran Lard.

Sejak ia dipanggil dengan surat misterius Seth, ia merasa telah terjebak dalam dunia yang tidak dikenalnya, pertukaran peran ini benar-benar suatu hal yang tidak logis, ia merasa dipaksa, dipaksa melakukan hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Lardiast Havard," Ia kembali menatap sang bangsawan dengan penuh kebingungan,terkejut,marah…semua bercampur aduk,tercermin dalam bola mata delimanya. Seth menghela pelan, "Kau pasti kesal sekali, kau pasti benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di sini, di keluarga Stanford, tetapi aku punya suatu alasan AKU HARUS MELAKUKAN INI, ada waktunya kau akan paham atas segala tindakan yang kulakukan padamu," jelasnya lembut.

Lard menghela nafas, ia menjauhi Seth.Merapat ke kepala tempat tidur. "Entahlah, kita lihat saja sejauh mana aku akan bertahan." Tunduknya pasrah.

"Aku masih punya tugas, aku harus membuatmu benar-benar menjadi seorang bangsawan sejati, sebagai penggantiku, besok aku akan mulai mengajarimu."

Seth berlalu meninggalkan kamar, Lard tetap tertunduk diam entah apa yang harus ia lakukan.

2 b continued...

Ayo review... beritahu aku pendapat kalian


	3. The Nobleman and The Night Thief 2

**The NobleMan and the Thief (2)**

_**Black Hidden 11.00pm **_

"Aku kalah!. Ini tidak mungkin...", Margaretha Volxierre merasa syok hebat, ia adalah putri tunggal dari Alzebeiren Volxierre, pemilik saham tertinggi perusahaan minuman ringan di sektor ibu kota, setelah perusahaannya hancur akibat inflasi.

Ayahnya bunuh diri dengan cara melompat ke sungai Roseine meninggalkan banyak hutang pada keluarga yang ditinggalkannya, keluarga Volxierre hancur. Margaretha menjadi pelayan di Black Hidden, sebelumnya ia memang sering mengunjungi tempat ini untuk bermain judi M&W sekaligus melepaskan beban hidupnya.

Malam ini Seth amat tertarik untuk menguji kemampuannya menjadi seorang penipu, ia amat mengenal Margaretha karena keluarga Stanford pernah bertemu dengan keluarga Volxierre sewaktu peresmian gedung Rumah Sakit milik keluarga Stanford.

"Kau benar-benar payah, kau membuatku bosan!," Seth merapikan deck miliknya terlihat Margaretha menegak _sherry_nya dengan kesal.

"Kau mau bermain lagi tidak?," tanya Seth sembari memainkan kartu M&W dalam genggamannya.

"Hei, kau...kau ini putra pertama keluarga Stanford kan? Kau sudah bosan dengan hidup ini ya...apa yang terjadi dengan kekayaanmu?", Margaretha menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, tangannya memainkan gelas berisi sherry yang hampir habis.

"Kau sudah mabuk berat Lady.., aku? Aku hanya mencari kesenangan disini.Sudah, berhentilah minum!," Seth melepas gelas dari genggaman Margaretha.

"Ah.., kembalikan itu padaku..kemarin.. aku kalah M&W dari Lard, entah apa yang ia lakukan aku benar-benar seperti sedang berbicara tak tentu arah...kemana anak itu sekarang?," Margarteha menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua lipatan lengannya, sepertinya kesadarannya mulai hilang.

Seth bergumam_ //Perempuan ini..keterangan apa yang sudah didapatkan oleh Lard darinya?//_

"Lady? Jangan merayuku Count Stanford, aku sudah hancur, benar-benar hancur! Hngh, aku tahu…kau mau mencoba Julliet kan?.Itu...sesuatu yang bisa membuat kita tertidur dan mimpi yang indah..," ujar Margaretha, ia berusaha duduk tegak, tangannya menahan kepalanya.

"Apa itu eksperimen terbaru Crawford?," tanya Seth bersemangat.

"Besok, Frey akan membawakannya untuk kami..ha..ha..ha.," wanita itu tertawa parau.

"Frey? Maksudmu **William Frey**? Benarkah itu?!"

"Yes, kenapa kau kaget?, tenang saja kau juga pasti akan mencobanya…"

_//William Frey, orang itu..yang telah mencelakakan adikku, apa dia menjadi anak buah Crawford? Akhirnya orang itu sendiri yang muncul!//_ Seth tersenyum puas, pekerjaan ini memang menarik, sangat menarik, Seth mengeluarkan liontinnya, didalamnya ada sebuah kapsul The Desire.

"Terima kasih Lady Margaretha, semoga kau bermimpi indah malam ini, " Seth mengecup bibir Margaretha, terkadang ia benci menjadi hospes The Desire, dalam hatinya ia bertekad untuk membuat The Desire dalam bentuk jarum yang tidak membutuhkan perantara seperti ini.

Pukul 11.30 malam, Margaretha sudah tidak bergerak_ //Begitu ia sadar ia akan melupakan aku.//_ pikir Seth. Seth kemudian meninggalkan Black Hidden.

Flourescents street begitu indah di malam hari, tempat hitam di Ancretest ini tampak indah di bawah sinar-sinar lilin redup yang dinyalakan oleh anak-anak kecil liar. Tidak ada yang tertidur disini, kotor, liar itulah pemandangan yang mewarnai jalan kegelapan menuju Black Hidden. Seth benar-benar seperti bagian dari merek_ ,//Semua ini ada tujuannya, ini harus kujalani, inilah takdirku.// _gumam Seth.

"Tolong berhenti disitu!," tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang, Seth segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku?."tanya Seth.

"Kau, Count Seth de Stanford, apa yang kau lakukan pada Lardiast Havard.Apa kau anak buah Crawford?!"

Seth terdiam menatap sosok dihadapannya, perlahan-lahan sinar bulan menyinari wajahnya, seorang pemuda kira-kira berusia 17 tahun.Berambut coklat karamel dengan mata yang sama.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau seorang night thief?"

"Aku Frederich Joule, aku dan Lard adalah anggota gerilyawan, dia partnerku, apa yang kau perbuat padanya? Sudah dua hari ia menghilang, aku tahu kau yang menyembunyikannya karena kemarin ia memperlihatkan barang milikmu padaku!"

"Lardiast Havard ada di kediamannya, kupertegas, aku bukan anak buah Crawford, aku tidak punya urusan dengan orang asing!,"Seth berbalik namun Joule berusaha mengejar, ia berhasil meraih bahu kiri Seth, secara refleks Seth berbalik, sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Joule.Ia pun jatuh tersungkur.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!," katanya kesal sambil berlalu.

"KEPARAT! Akan kutemukan kau nanti! Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Lard, aku pasti akan membunuhmu!!!," teriak Joule, namun teriakannya semakin menjauh dari pendengaran Seth yang terus berjalan dan tidak mempedulikannya.

(--)

_**Chlorose Park 1.00am**_

Seth duduk terdiam di bangku taman, entah mengapa suasana dini hari di tempat ini begitu ramai. Dibandingkan Black Hidden, taman ini lebih memberikan ketenangan real dan terasa adanya aura kehidupan. Mungkinkah orang-orang telah sadar, ketenangan seperti ini tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang?

"Semua terasa terlalu cepat, aku memaksa seseorang untuk menggantikan aku, betapa egois sekali diriku ini, hanya untuk keluar dari kehidupan bangsawan aku sampai harus begini?," Seth berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Akhirnya kau sadari juga kebodohanmu?," tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi Seth._ Lard _.Ia muncul dari belakang bangku taman.

"Kau..kenapa kau bisa keluar?!!," Ia berbalik panik.

"Hei, kau kan tidak mengurungku, aku sudah berpengalaman dalam melarikan diri," Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya,Seth bersungut. Lard hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya, " lagi pula Chlorose Park ini adalah tempatku menyendiri sejak dulu." Lard kemudian duduk di sebelah Seth, pandangannya menerawang ke langit. Sang bangsawan menatapnya,sebelum menikmati ketenangan lagi.

"Aku...," Lard memulai, "memang kesal padamu Count Stanford, karena ini semua terjadi sangat cepat,tapi aku rasa kau pasti sedang dalam kesusahan, aku akan berpikir positif atas semua kejadian ini." ujarnya berusaha untuk bercakap-cakap.

"Kita belum saling mengenal, kita cuma tahu nama saja tapi aku sudah memaksamu melakukan hal yang tidak logis..,"Seth berkata pelan.

Lard menatap Seth yang menundukkan wajahnya, pandangannya benar-benar kosong."Kau..kau ingin mempercayaiku?."Seth kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Bagaimana ya..," pikirnya bimbang. Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam.

"A-aku akan berusaha mempercayaimu, oleh karena itu aku harus mengetahui apa yang membuatmu melakukan ini!,"timpal Lard cepat-cepat.

Seth terdiam kembali,berpikir. Setelah menghela nafas cukup panjang ia akhirnya mulai berkata."Maaf…Aku… tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana menceritakannya...aku memang sulit sekali berkata-kata, begini saja..aku akan menyampaikannya secara pelan-pelan saja sambil kita terus berjalan dalam rencana ini."

Lard tampak kecewa, tapi akhirnya ia menyetujui juga dengan perasaan berat.

"Ayo pulang," Seth kemudian bangkit ia mulai berjalan namun terhenti karena Lard masih juga terdiam di tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa kau Lard?," Ia kembali ke bangku itu. Berlutut di depan sang Night Thief, berusaha mecari tahu alasannya, "kamarku belum sepenuhnya jadi milikmu, setelah kau bertemu Ayahku barulah kau resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Stanford, menggantikan aku." jelasnya.

"Hah,Maksudmu?_//lagi-lagi bangsawan ini berbicara dengan arah yang tidak jelas!//_ Kita…A-aku dan kau akan pulang ke rumah-MU?."Katanya panik.

"Tentu saja, hari ini aku capek sekali. Aku juga harus mengajarimu,kan?," Ia bangkit sembari membersihkan _longcoat_-nya dan mulai berjalan.

"Tu-tunggu...Count Stan..." Lard berdiri berusaha mengejar sang bangsawan,

"Seth, panggil saja aku Seth.Aku sampai sebegitu lupanya untuk memperkenalkan diri padamu." Ia menoleh memandang Lard yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya."Ayolah Lard, apa kau ingin melarikan diri? Biarpun kau melarikan diri…" Ia menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Lard, "..aku tetap akan mendapatkanmu kembali..," Ia berjalan lagi tak lupa melempar senyuman licik.

Lard terpaku.Ia mulai kesal dan benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi bangsawan yang satu ini, _//Tapi…hal ini tiba-tiba saja menjadi semakin menarik,siapa tahu saja keluarga Stanford memiliki kaitan dengan keberadaan Crawford//._Setelah menimbang-nimbang dan berpikir jauh Lard kemudian mulai mengambil sisi baik dari keadaanya sekarang, ia akan menghadapinya sebagai misi gerilyawan misi untuk menemukan wujud sebenarnya dari Crawford. Lard kemudian berdiri, dengan langkah baru ia berjalan bersama-sama dengan Seth, kembali menuju kediaman Stanford.

To Be Continued….

Tell me how you think about this by….REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Klo suka..ntar wa lanjutin…


	4. The Shackle

**The Shackle  
**

Pukul tiga dini hari Lardiast dan Seth tiba di kediaman Stanford, penjaga gerbang segera membukakan pintu begitu melihat Seth tiba.

"Maaf, Tuan muda, saya tidak tahu pemuda itu melarikan diri!," penjaga gerbang menunjuk pada Lard.Lard kemudian teringat, ia sudah merusak beberapa selot pintu dan lubang kunci.Seth melihat keadaan pintu gerbang yang selotnya telah hancur, ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah, tak apa-apa 'kok. Bukan salahmu juga." Ia menatap Lard yang berpaling seolah tak tahu apa-apa."Maaf ,Sabine.Besok suruh saja orang untuk memperbaiki semuanya, kami masuk dulu." Katanya ringan rambil mengisyaratkan Lard untuk mengikutinya.

Setelah masuk ke mansion besar itu, para pelayan menyambut Seth, mengantarkannya ke dalam rumah, para pelayan bergantian meminta maaf atas kelengahan mereka membiarkan Lard pergi.Seth benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia hanya tersenyum memaafkan mereka, membuat para pelayan bingung melihat Tuan Muda mereka bisa tersenyum begitu senang, dengan Lard berada bersamanya. 

/_/Sudah lama sekali ia tak tersenyum…Mungkin kedatangan sang Night Thief itu bukanlah bencana...Mungkin keluarga ini bisa selamat//_ Para pelayan itu berharap demikian.

(--)

"Kau benar-benar hebat Lardiast Havard, hari ini kau telah membuat seisi rumah kerepotan." Seth tertawa lepas ketika mereka berada di koridor menuju kamar Seth.

Lard hanya diam terkejut,dalam hati entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain ketika melihat Seth tertawa seperti itu_//Seperti anak kecil, tetapi rasanya Seth benar-benar terlepas dari bebannya//_ Tak sadar Lard ikut tersenyum. Lard kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, ia bingung dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ayo lekas ke kamar!." ujar Seth sambil merangkul bahu Lard. Suasana hatinya sedang bagus hari ini.Dan itu berkat Lard.

"Er, bagaimana denganku?," Ia bertanya sambil berusaha melepas rangkulan sang bangsawan.

"Apa? Apa kau keberatan _tidur bersamaku_ _pagi_ ini?,"Seth berlalu meninggalkan Lard yang ternganga mendengarnya.Ia tersipu mendengar kata-katanya_. //Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh,Lard! Ia benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk, ia beberapa kali menguap sambil menaiki tangga.// _Lard tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, perlahan ia mengikuti Seth.

(--)

Lard kembali memasuki kamar tempat ia mengalami segala macam kejadian yang hampir telah merubah nasibnya. Lard tertegun, ia melihat Seth tidur begitu saja di atas ranjang dengan pakaian lengkap seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, dia yang memaksaku untuk tinggal disini, menyerahkan kamar ini padaku sekarang ia kembali tidur disini, apa _sih _yang dipikirkan bangsawan ini?"gumam Lard.

Lard kemudian melepas jas dan sepatunya, ia melirik ke arah Seth, _//Dengan pakaian seperti itu apa ia bisa nyaman tertidur?//._

Entah apa yang mendorong Lard, ia kemudian menanggalkan sepatu Seth, melepas jas dan dasinya, serta membukakan ikat pinggangnya. Iapun menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Seth. Dengan melihatnya saja, ia sudah tahu kenapa para wanita di Ancretest begitu memujanya.Seperti patung yang diukir dengan segala keindahannya,rambut ebonynya berkilau tertimpa cahaya lembut sang rembulan.Wajah yang rupawan itu tertidur begitu damai.

_//Huff,Baiklah. ini sebagai balasan sewaktu aku terjatuh di kamar mandi.//_ pikir Lard. Pagi hampir tiba Lard sama sekali tidak merasakan kantuk ataupun lelah, ia hanya diam dan terus diam di samping pembaringan, menatap Seth, bangsawan aneh yang membuat hidupnya jadi tidak menentu seperti sekarang.

To be continued… 

Chapter 4 dong!!!Gile…gw bisa juga bertahan ya…Review please!!!Ntar w lanjutin…Sori yang ini pendek...

Gimana critanya? Bagus ga?…


	5. 09:45 AM

**Disclaime**r: I don't own YuGiOh!

**Genre**: Adventure,Angst,Drama AU

**Main Idea/Story** : Amelia Kai

**Editor/Script writer**: Hikari Rio

**09.45 pagi **

Matahari pagi bersinar lembut, perlahan merayap menuju jendela besar di balkon kamar Seth. Malam yang melelahkan sudah berakhir, berganti hari untuk membuat cerita baru. Saat ini, sang tuan muda terlihat kesal melihat ada seseorang di tempat tidurnya..yang tidur di sebelahnya…

"Pukul sembilan lewat empat puluh lima...sampai kapan kau terus tidur, Lardiast Havard...!", Lard terbangun kebingungan sembari setengah mengantuk, ia tidak ingat kapan ia tertidur, ketika sadar ia dibangunkan, ia menemukan dirinya berada di atas tempat tidur Seth.

"A...Seth.., kau..." Setengah mengantuk,setengah tersadar ia berusaha bicara.

Seth menghela napas pendek dan tersenyum. "Bangunlah, aku sudah cukup memberimu waktu untuk istirahat.." katanya sembari bangkit dari tempat tidur. Lard terdiam.

"Bu-bukan itu, berarti tadi… kita tidur bersama ya...?" tanya Lard gugup, Seth kemudian menatap Lard heran.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" Tanyanya tenang.

"Bukan begitu...hanya..aku merasa tidak sopan, kau kan seorang bangsawan..", ujar Lard ragu-ragu. Wajah mungilnya yang pucat sedikit merona.

"Sepele, sejak kapan kau menghormatiku seperti itu?",tanya Seth sembari menggoda Lard.

"Eh, maksudnya?" Kali ini ia benar-benar kebingungan.

"Masa kau lupa,sejak kita bertemu kita selalu saja bertengkar, kau pernah melempariku dengan vas dan.."

"Hal itu kan...,ah sudahlah..." Lard memotong perkataan Seth, namun ia kemudian terdiam lagi sembari memainkan ujung lengan kemejanya.

Seth memalingkan wajahnya dari Lard, ia menuju jendela kamarnya matanya menerawang ke langit pagi yang jernih. Ia memulai.

"Semua pelayan dan orang-orang di rumah ini sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu dan posisimu, kecuali Ayahku, kau akan bertemu dengannya jika kau sudah menjadi penggantiku.", ujar Seth, matanya masih memandang jauh ke atas langit sana.

"Kau, apa kau tidak memikirkan orang-orang yang selama ini selalu berada di dekatmu? Kau tidak menyukai Ayahmu, padahal kau sendiri tidak mengetahui seberapa besar kasih orang tua pada anaknya…" Ia mencoba member bangsawan ini sedikit logika.

"Hentikan!. Kau tidak mengerti, jika ia menyayangi anaknya, dia akan...akan...ARGH!" Seth tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan maksudnya, atau nanti semua rencananya akan berantakan. "...Cukup Lard,aku tidak mau berdebat terus denganmu." Tanda ia menyudahi percakapan dengan topik itu.

Lardiast terhenyak, hatinya semakin ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam keluarga Stanford, namun Lard hanya bisa menatap Seth dengan heran, entah kenapa itu membuat sang bangsawan itu menjadi gusar.

"Kau, cepatlah bersiap-siap, pukul satu siang waktunya kau untuk belajar bersama guruku di gedung sebelah barat." ujar Seth pada Lard.

"Kau mau pergi?",tanya Lard.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan,tenang saja para pelayan akan melayanimu, jalankan saja peranmu dengan baik." Katanya dengan nada kesal.

Setelahnya, Seth meninggalkan kamarnya buru-buru. Meninggalkan Lardiast yang menatap ruangan yang kini menjadi sunyi, entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini pikirnnya.

"Tuan Lard, Tuan Rhein sudah menunggu Anda untuk pelajarannya di perpustakaan", suara seorang pelayan pria memecah keheningan ruangan.

"Oh, ya, terima kasih", jawab Lardiast sedikit terkejut. Suara tadi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pelayan itu membungkuk dan bersiap untuk pergi.

" Tu..tunggu dulu..a.., bisa kau membantuku?", Lardiast menahan pelayan itu. Sang pelayan berbalik menghadap Lard.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk Tuan?" tanyanya.

"Bisa kau beritahu kepadaku, apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Tuanmu itu?",tanya Lard penuh selidik. Suaranya dibuat sedikit memohon agar pelayan itu mau memberitahunya.

"Ma..maafkan saya tuan, hal tersebut..."

"Kumohon, aku hanya ingin penjelasan yang detail tentang keluarga Stanford ini!", Lard mulai gusar, dia menduga semua pelayan di rumah ini pasti dilarang banyak bicara kepadanya.

"Entahlah Tuan, saya baru sebulan bekerja disini, saya tidak begitu tahu tentang majikan saya, yang saya tahu hubungan Tuan Seth,Tuan Mark adiknya dan ayahnya tidak begitu baik, mereka jarang sekali bertemu, jika bertemupun mereka tidak banyak bicara." Jelasnya takut-takut.

Lard tertegun."Hubungan Seth dan adiknya bagaimana? Tolong jelaskan padaku dan apa yang terjadi dengan adik Seth?" Lard tampak tidak sabar, kata-katanya diucapkan dengan cepat dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Tuan Mark saat ini sedang dirawat, menurut kabar ia sudah lama jatuh sakit dan yang sering menjenguknya adalah tuan Seth, hubungan mereka erat sekali walaupun...", kata-kata si pelayan terputus, ia tidak berani untuk melanjutkannya.

"Apa? Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Kumohon beritahu aku lagi…", rasa putus asa kini menjalar di seluruh tubuh Lard, semua keingintahuannya memuncak, banyak sekali misteri dari 

keluarga ini, ia belum menemukan benang merah antara keluarga Stanford dan Crawford. Sedikit lagi….mungkin ia akan mendapatkannya.

"Maaf, saya sudah berbicara terlalu banyak, ini urusan yang sangat pribadi, sekarang anda bergegaslah. Tuan Rhein pasti akan terlalu lama menunggu anda", si pelayan dengan gugup dan tegang perlahan meninggalkan ruangan.

Lardiast termenung. _/A__pa orang yang bernama Rhein itu tahu tentang Seth? Seth adalah muridnya__ jadi__ mungkin dia tahu sesuatu, aku harus terus __menyelidiki__, agar semua ini menjadi jelas__/._ Pikirnya sebelum bersiap-siap untuk pergi menemui 'gurunya'.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

Perpustakaan keluarga Stanford terletak jauh sekali dari bangunan utama. Bangunan ini berada di bagian Barat, berbentuk seperti kubah dengan arsitektur Yunani, mewah dan megah. Benar-benar seperti perpustakaan negara saja, setiap jendelanya mengarah ke sebuah danau dengan angsa-angsa putihnya yang berenang dan airnya yang jernih ,ternyata bagian dalam bangunan ini memang dibangun di atas danau tersebut. Lardiast untuk beberapa lama terpana, matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, buku-buku memenuhi rak yang tersebar di ruangan itu,hampir memenuhi langit-langit, terdapat tangga di setiap sisi rak untuk menjangkau buku di tempat yang tinggi. Sebagian besar buku-buku itu tentang anatomi tubuh manusia dan kedokteran, sepertinya buku-buku itu sudah sangat tua namun tetap terawat.

"Kaukah yang telah dipilih sebagai pengganti Seth?", suara berat seorang pria membuat Lardiast tersadar, rupanya sedari tadi Lardiast tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sudah duduk menunggunya.

"Apakah anda yang bernama Tuan Rhein guru dari Seth?", tanya Lardiast. Pria itu terkekeh sambil memainkan kacamatanya yang besar, untuk sesaat ia mengamati Lardiast.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah pensiun, Seth itu anak muridku sewaktu ia masih berusia 10 tahun." Jawabnya pelan.

"Sepuluh tahun?",nada bicara Lardiast mulai terdengar seperti sedang menyelidiki, pria yang bernama Rhein itu semakin tajam menatap Lardiast, hal ini sedikit membuat Lard merasa tidak nyaman.

"Seth memintaku untuk menjelaskan apa alasan semua yang telah dia lakukan kepadamu." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "….Dia masih saja keras kepala seperti dulu, kalau menyangkut soal adiknya apapun akan dia lakukan walau harus melakukan hal konyol seperti ini..."

"Tuan Rhein, maaf saya memotong pembicaraan, tapi anda ini sebenarnya..."

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, aku tahu kau ingin bertanya kenapa harus saya yang menjelaskannya bukan Seth, saat ini sedang genting dan Seth tidak bisa menunda-nunda sebab nyawa adiknya sedang terancam." Matanya menatap Lard lurus-lurus.

"Baiklah saya dulu memang seorang guru privat, Seth sangat percaya kepadaku karena sayalah yang mengetahui latar belakang kehidupannya, seluruhnya, ini juga berkat "kepercayaan" Count Gerald maka saya masih bebas keluar masuk ke puri ini." Jelasnya.

"Kepercayaan? Jadi maksudmu awal dari masalah ini adalah Count Gerald, kau memegang kelemahannya?" Lard menyimpulkan secara kasar.

"Kau memang cerdas. Seth tidak salah memilih orang. Benar sekali, bahwa awal dari masalah ini adalah ketika Count Gerald masih bersekolah dulu." Tuan Rhein tersenyum kagum padanya.

Lardiast memang merasa bingung, ia merasa akan ada suatu hal yang tidak terduga, Tuan Rhein kemudian melepas kacamatanya, pertanda dia akan mulai bercerita. Lardiast semakin tertarik, sedikit demi sedikit kegelapan yang melingkupi keluarga Stanford mulai sirna, inilah saatnya.

To be Continued…

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Pararunten sadayana..upami abdi lila lila teuing nga-update ieu carita…

SNMPTN dan ujian2 masuk lainnya itu loh… Tapi, sudah selesai..

Saya pun diterima di Psikologi UPI dan beberapa tempat cadangan lain, tapi kemungkinan besar ikut lagi tahun depan demi jurusan yang saya inginkan..Mohon do'anya ya!!

Dan terima kasih banyak telah membaca dan menunggu cerita kami selama ini..

Review please…

HR & AK

nb: 2 Chapter berikutnya panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang banget..makanya editnya rada lama...tp dlm 1 minggu dah saya post.


	6. Stainned Gold

**Disclaime**r: I don't own YuGiOh! Kazuki-san own it!!

**Genre**: Romance,Angst,Drama AU

**Main Idea/Story** : Amelia Kai

**Editor/Script writer**: Hikari Rio

**Stainned Gold**

Malam telah tiba, lampu-lampu taman mulai dinyalakan diikuti lampu-lampu lainnya hingga kegelapan malam tampak indah dengan sinar-sinar temaram, musik pun dimainkan, dan tamu-tamu mulai memenuhi taman. Semua berpakaian serba mewah dengan emas dan permata yang mereka kenakan, menambah semarak cahaya yang ada. Mereka saling berbicara tentang kekayaan masing-masing, tentang kehormatan, kedudukan, bahkan bisnis. Di tengah-tengah masyarakat kelas atas yang asyik berpesta tersebut ada dua orang pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang memisahkan diri, mereka sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Apa dia akan datang?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka dengan cemas.

"Dia pasti datang!" Yang lainnya menjawab penuh keyakinan.

"Gerald, kau sudah berjanji kita akan bersaing secara sehat. Kita sama-sama menyukai Lady Chyntia dan malam ini dia yang akan memutuskan. Aku atau kau yang ia pilih!"

"Tentu saja Crawford, tapi aku yakin dia akan memilihku!"

"Apa? Itu belum tentu!"

"Crawford, aku dan kau berbeda, aku kini seorang _c__ount_ sedangkan kau cuma orang yang baru berhasil memasuki masyarakat kelas atas berkat kekuasaanku. Kau masih membutuhkan beasiswa yang didanai ayahku bukan? Apa kau pikir Lady Chyntia yang putri seorang _v__iscount _mau bersama laki-laki sepertimu?"

"Kau benar-benar memuakkan Gerald! Jika bukan Count Stanford ayahmu yang menyuruhku membantumu dalam riset. Aku tidak sudi menjadi rekanmu!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Crawford!", wajah Crawford merah menahan amarahnya, dia tahu tak akan mungkin melawan rekannya atau dia lebih menganggap orang ini telah menyusahkan hidupnya. Pemuda yang seusia dengannya dan baru saja menjadi seorang _count_, Gerald Stanford. Ayah Crawford berhutang banyak pada keluarga Stanford, kedua orang tua mereka sama-sama dokter yang dapat dikatakan sangat maju untuk ukuran zaman itu. Mereka tengah melakukan riset mengenai hubungan jiwa, tubuh, serta pikiran, dan bagaimana respon tubuh terhadap obat-obatan penenang, serta riset lainnya. Namun, ayah Crawford kehilangan kekayaannya karena kelicikan keluarga Stanford yang membuat keluarga Crawford mengalami pailit, Crawford yang masih kecil saat itu dibawa ke keluarga Stanford untuk meneruskan riset bersama Gerald, mereka disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama, dan terpaksa mengikuti aturan keluarga Stanford sebagai satu-satunya keluarga bangsawan di dunia kesehatan yang terkemuka.

Saat-saat di keluarga Stanford itulah yang membuat Crawford menderita, dia selalu dibawah penindasan Gerald, semua penelitian Crawford direbutnya, perlakuan terhadap dirinya tidak lebih dari orang yang dibiayai untuk menyerahkan hasil ilmunya kepada keluarga Stanford.



(XXXXXXXXX)

_**Flashback….**_

Suatu malam, saat ia merasa benar-benar tertekan dan tak sengaja melewati ruang tamu keluarga Stanford, ia melihat sang _count_ sedang berbicara dengan relasinya, _V__iscount_ Radfiell yang membawa serta putrinya. Mata Crawford dan putri _viscount_ itu saling bertatapan dari pintu oak yang setengah terbuka, begitu lamanya mereka terpana hngga sang _viscount_ mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan _count_ Stanford.

"Apa yang kau lihat Chyntia?", suara berat viscount membuat Crawford tersadar, ia segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ayah, aku mau keluar sebentar saja." Putri _viscount_ itu meminta.

"Rupanya Lady Chyntia merasa bosan, Gerald sebaiknya kau temani ia jalan-jalan di taman!", perintah count Stanford. Gerald mengangguk, dengan gaya seorang gentleman dia menyentuh tangan Chyntia, menuntunnya keluar.

"Kau memiliki saudara?" tanya Chyntia kepada Gerald.

"Saudara? Tidak, saya anak tunggal memang mengapa Lady Chyntia menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tadi… aku melihat seorang pemuda yang berambut keperakan."

"Oh, dia hanya rekanku dalam penelitian kesehatan, hanya seorang pemuda dari keluarga yang jatuh miskin dan meminta bantuan pada keluarga kami."

"Maaf, kita sudah sampai di taman boleh aku jalan-jalan sendiri saja?'

"Kau tidak menyukaiku Lady?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu..hanya saat ini aku hanya ingin menikmati suasana malam sendiri saja, tuan orang yang sangat menarik", Lady Chyntia tersenyum, Gerland terpesona oleh senyumannya

Gerald akhirnya mengalah, ia beranjak meninggalkan Chyntia. Chyntia bergegas menyusuri lorong yang menghubungkan taman dengan bangunan begitu memastikan Gerald benar-benar pergi, ia ingin mencari pemuda tadi, pemuda dengan rambut panjang keperakan yang membuat hatinya tertarik. Tibalah Chyntia pada ujung lorong, ke kiri atau ke kanankah kini?

"Pemuda itu pergi kemana? Aku yakin sekali ia ke arah sini", Chyntia menghela napas. " Tidak mungkin mencarinya di rumah seluas ini." Bisiknya putus asa.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, lady? Sepertinya Anda tersesat", suara seorang pria mengagetkan Chyntia. Ia berbalik.

"Kau...pemuda tadi..akhirnya aku menemukanmu", mata Chyntia berbinar senang. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Namaku Crawford. Ada apa lady seperti Anda mencariku?" tanyanya sopan.

"Panggil saja aku Chyntia, jangan terlalu formal jika tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Lady, kau benar-benar aneh. Kau tidak boleh bergaul denganku." Suara Crawfod merendah.

"Kemarilah, kita mengobrol di tempat yang tidak dapat di datangi siapapun." Pintanya.

Chyntia menarik lengan Crawford menuju taman, beratapkan pohon-pohon tinggi yang berderet rapi yang diterangi penerangan dan sinar pucat sang rembulan. Sampailah mereka pada sebuah bangunan yang megah di dekat danau.

Perpustakaan keluarga Stanford.

''Disini. Tempat ini jarang sekali dikunjungi siapapun bahkan pelayan, taman tadi adalah jalan pintas yang hanya diketahui keluarga Stanford dan aku"

"Aku? Maksudnya kau…. lady, mengapa kau bisa tahu?"

Chyntia terdiam, ia berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga yang menuju ke pintu perpustakaan lalu duduk disana.

"Tadinya aku adalah tunangan Gerald, aku pernah ke sini sewaktu aku masih kecil dulu bersama Gerald."

"Tadinya?"

"Ya, sejak hubungan ayah dengan _count _Stanford memburuk, pertunangan kami dibatalkan, lagipula aku tidak suka padanya, aku hanya menyukai rumahnya ini."

"Maksud anda?" Crawfod kebingungan.

"Kau begitu polos, ayahku kemari sedang mengatur rencana untuk mengambil puri Stanford beserta seluruh asetnya, hanya untukku dan kau, aku sudah dengar keluargamu dijatuhkan oleh keluarga Stanford. Apa kau tidak ingin merebut kembali apa milikmu?"

"Lady, apa kau bercanda? Ini..tidak mungkin.." Ia tergagap panik.

"Sekarang… kau mungkin masih ragu, tapi pikirkanlah baik-baik, sejak melihatmu aku..."

Mereka berdua terdiam, Crawford terus memperhatikan lady di hadapannya, sinar bulan menyinari wajah oval dan rambut pirangnya yang keemasan. _Viscount _Radfiell memiliki dendam pada keluarga Stanford, _viscount_ mengetahui alasan _count_ Stanford mengikat hubungan antara Gerald dan Chyntia. Adalah untuk menambah kekayaan semata, _viscount_ sendiri tidak mengetahui rahasia apa yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Stanford, untuk apa ia membutuhkan uang yang sangat banyak, namun satu hal yang pasti… _viscount_ hanya menginginkan Crawford.

Sudah lama sang _viscount_ menyelidiki anak jenius yang dibawa keluarga Stanford 10 tahun yang lalu, latar belakang hidupnya, sikapnya, perangainya, dan sebagainya. Keinginan _viscount_ adalah 

mengambil Crawford, menikahkannya dengan Chyntia, dan meneruskan kerajaan bisnisnya yang sangat besar karena _viscount_ tidak memiliki anak lelaki. Dan menurutnya tidak ada anak bangsawan lain yang secerdas Crawford.

"Gawat, sudah waktunya. Ayah pasti mencariku, Tuan Crawford jika kau ingin lepas dari keluarga Stanford datanglah ke kediaman _V__iscount _Radfiell, kita akan bicarakan ini."Lady Chyntia tersenyum, lalu ia berbalik dan menghilang dalam kegelapan temaram.

Perang batin kini muncul di dalam diri Crawford, _/__V__iscount Radfiell__….__bisakah ia menolongku?__/_ batin Crawford. Ketika hendak beranjak tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara semak bergemeresik, seseorang kemudian keluar, perlahan-lahan bayangan yang menutupinya mulai sirna tertimpa cahaya bulan yang semakin malam semakin bersinar terang, dia adalah Gerald!

"Rupanya ada yang ingin berkhianat disini, kau sudah mulai bertingkah anak bawaan yang jatuh miskin!" Tatapan Gerald penuh dengan kebencian.

_/__A__h, sedari tadi ia memata-matai kami, apa dia mendengar rencana Chyntia?_/ujar Crawford di dalam hati.

"Chyntia milikku, anak sepertimu tidak akan mungkin bisa memilikinya!" Gerald berucap gusar.

"Apa benar? Lady Chyntia sendiri yang mendatangiku, pastilah ia tertarik kepadaku." Ujarnya setengah menantang.

"Ha ha ha ha, jangan bercanda!" Tawanya mengejek.

_/__Sepertinya Gerald tidak mendengar semua pembicaraan__ tadi.__K__esempatanku masih ada__./ _batin Crawford lega.

"Begini saja Gerald, tidak mungkin kita berkelahi disini, jika ayahmu tahu kita berselisih dia akan berpikir aku tidak akan mau lagi melakukan penelitian dengannya dan kau juga akan kena masalah." Ia berpikir cepat. Demi kesempatan langka dirinya.. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Jadi kau mengancamku? Apa maumu, hah?!", bentak Gerald.

"Biarkan Lady Chyntia sendiri yang memilih, belum tentu ia menginginkan kita berdua, bukan?"

"Pengecut, itu bukan cara lelaki, tapi baiklah aku tidak mau citraku menjadi buruk! Minggu depan… Ya… Minggu depan akan ada pesta besar, aku akan diangkat menjadi seorang _count_ karena ayah akan menghabiskan sisa umurnya di Jerman, kita undang juga Lady Chyntia, pesta itu sekaligus tempat kompetisi kita, bagaimana?"

"Ah, aku baru ingat _count_ Stanford tiba-tiba sakit mendadak sebulan yang lalu karena..."

"Hentikan Crawford! Dengan aku menjadi seorang _count_ maka kekuasaanku bisa lebih luas lagi, bahkan kaupun bisa kukendalikan!" Ancamnya.

"Manusia macam apa kau Gerald, kau meracuni ayahmu sendiri, kau rebut kebebasanku, dan sekarang kau ingin merebut Chyntia...", suara Crawford tercekat, merebut Chyntia? Memang Chyntia sudah menjadi miliknya? Crawford merasa dirinya menjadi sangat rendah. Ingin rasanya ia menghilang, sekuat keinginanya menghajar Gerald saat itu pula.

"He...kau konyol Crawford, aku puas sekali atas segala kesialan yang menimpamu, walaupun kau mengetahui rahasiaku, aku masih memegang kartumu, rencana _viscount_ untuk mengambilmu. Apa kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Ayah mungkin tidak sadar, apa kau tahu maksud kata-kataku?" Ia tersenyum licik.

"Ge.. Gerald kau...maksudmu..aku.."

"Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah meraih Chyntia, jika kau coba-coba melakukannya, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghilangkan nyawamu biarpun ayah tidak menginginkan hal itu karena dia pikir kau lebih berharga dibandingkan aku. Tapi aku masih seorang gentleman, kita masih bisa bersaing secara sehat dan walaupun ia memilihmu semua keputusan ada di tanganmu bukan?"

"Kurang ajar! Kau benar-benar bukan manusia Gerald! Suatu saat kau pasti akan kubalas!" Crawfod mengancam murka. Kata-katanya dipenuhi kebencian.

Ia mendengar Gerald tertawa puas ketika ia lari dari tempat tersebut. Hatinya benar-benar kacau.

_/ __Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan manusia yang tidak berperasaan seperti Gerald?__/_Kemarahan terus memenuhi hati Crawford, tak sadar ia sampai di ruang penelitian, dilihatnya sederetan botol-botol kaca yang berwarna-warni yang mungkin semuanya berisi obat penenang dengan kadar berbeda, disentuhnya sebuah botol berwarna zamrud_. __/ __Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku yang meminumnya?__/_ Selama ini aku belum pernah menguji cairan di botol hijau ini, pikir Crawford. _/ __Tapi matipun tak jadi masalah daripada harus hidup bersama Gerald,__/_ batinnya saat melihat ada label kecil di tutupnya, label hitam yang berarti racun, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia meminumya, beberapa saat kemudian kesadarannya mulai hilang, segalanya kini menjadi gelap, pekat dan hitam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Terdengar suara seseorang, Crawford tak dapat melihat apapun segalanya melayang, ringan bagai udara.

"Aku..ingin semua milikku..milikku.."

"Tuan Crawford,"

"Crawford..."

"Chyntia... Ayah...kalian.apa aku sudah mati?", kini Crawford sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas, seluruh keluarganya berkumpul dan yang paling membahagiakan, ada Lady Chyntia disana.

"Kau menyelamatkanku lady, aku..sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu.." bisiknya malu-malu.

"Ya, Tuan Crawford, akupun begitu..aku benar-benar bahagia..Gerald tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi.."

"Gerald? Ah..dimana sebenarnya ini? Benarkah aku sudah...", tiba-tiba segala sesuatunya menghilang, tidak ada keluarga, tidak ada Chyntia tidak ada siapapun kecuali pemandangan yang mengerikan, kota mati!

"Tidak! Kemana kalian semua? Tidak!!"

Mata Crawford secara refleks terbuka, ia merasa syok hebat, ia tersadar, ia masih di ruang penelitian. _/Ta-t__api__….__bayangan yang__ tadi…__ apa hanya mimpi?__/_ Setelah menghela nafas cukup panjang untuk menengkan kepanikannya, ia melirik pada botol hijau yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

"Apa ini penyebabnya? Toksik ini.. menciptakan ilusi? Kalau tidak salah ini, didapat Gerald dari gurunya untuk diteliti, pasti ada penjelasan, dimana ensiklopedinya?" Crawford segera memeriksa isi lemari data, ia membolak-balik halaman demi halaman catatan penelitian,ensiklopedi, maupun buku untuk mencari keterangan, akhirny... didapatlah sebuah keterangan. Toksik itu terbuat dari akar tanaman liar yang tumbuh di hutan, tanaman tak bernama ini diberinama sesuai dengan penemunya, Glorie, Profesor Dunhant Glorie.

Ia membaca perlahan tulisan kasar tinta hitam di atas perkamen yang mulai menguning itu.

" _**Tahun 1876, ekspedisi 'herbs'**__,_

_**Profesor Dunhant Glorie**__**,**__** ahli botani dari National Ancretest **__**U**__**niversity**__,__ melakukan perjalanan untuk menyelamatkan hutan di daerah __S__elatan,__ keadaan__ saat itu keadaan benar-benar tidak menguntungkan. Profesor terpisah dari rekan-rekannya di tengah hutan yang benar-benar mengerikan karena sinar matahari tidak bisa memasuki rimbunnya pepohonan. _

_Walaupun termasuk kategori hutan cagar alam buatan, seluruh tumbuhan di hutan ini hidup selayaknya hutan belantara alami. Luasnya mungkin berhektar-hektar, sehingga tersesat disini berarti harus siap kehilangan nyawa. Entah sudah berapa lama __ia __berjalan, profesor merasa sangat haus dan kelaparan, ia tidak menemukan tumbuhan yang dapat dimakan karena sebagian pepohonan di hutan ini adalah __tanaman __untuk industri. _

_Waktu terus berlalu rasa lapar benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan, tangan profesor meraih apapun yang terjangkau olehnya, ia menggenggam beberapa pucuk tumbuhan yang sangat unik, dari akarnya keluar cairan__.__T__anpa pikir panjang ia langsung meneteskan cairan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya__ yang berdahaga.U__ntuk beberapa saat ia merasa melayang dan mendapati dirinya kembali ke rumah, makan makanan yang enak serta tempat tidur yang nyaman. _

_Hal yang menyenangkan itu tidak berlangsung lama tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil-manggil dirinya, ternyata rekannya telah menemukan sang profesor, rekannya mengatakan profesor tertidur pulas dan tampak nyaman tidak seperti orang yang sedang pingsan. Kemudian profesor berpikir__,__**/**__T__anaman unik inikah yang membuatnya tertidur?__/_

_Setelah kembali ke universitas__,__P__rofesor Glorie meneliti tanaman tersebut, didapatinya bahwa tanaman ini mengandung zat yang dapat memberikan halusinasi, sebuah __**pertahanan alami dari ancaman hewan herbivora dan hama**__. Zat ini banyak terdapat pada bunga dan akar, aroma bunga ini juga memberikan efek yang sama. _

_Penelitian lebih lanjut membuktikan zat tersebut dapat diatur dosisnya untuk menidurkan seseorang, berapa lama orang tersebut akan tertidu__,__ dan__ apa saja__ efek-efek lainnya. Tanaman tak dikenal ini kemudian diberi nama Glorie__, sesuai dengan nama sang penemu__. _

_Akhirnya__P__rofesor Glorie memanfaatkan tanaman ini untuk membuat obat penenang, ia tidak mengetahui ada efek samping dari penggunaannya, jika menggunakan obat tersebut __**lebih dari tiga kali dalam dosis besar**__ maka syaraf si pengguna akan rusak, hidup Profesor Glorie berakhir dengan __**kerusakan otak**__ akibat hal tersebut. _

_Pemerintah yang mendanai penelitiannya kemudian mencap obat buatannya berbahaya dan tergolong sebagai racun keras hingga tidak sempat beredar, pemerintah takut hasil penelitiannya disalahgunakan. Hasil-hasil risetnya kemudian disimpan oleh pihak pemerintah tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuhnya.__"_

Setelah selesai membaca dan menyimak tulisan tersebut Crawford, melipat kertas berisi laporan tentang profesor Glorie. _/K__alau obat itu benar-benar dilarang kenapa Gerald memilikinya? Dari mana ia mendapatkannya? Apa rencananya? __/ _Crawford merasa sedikit tertarik dengan sesuatu yang baru saja ia minum itu, benar-benar menarik, halusinasi yang sesuai dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh seseorang, mungkin akan jadi alternatif pengobatan psikis, pikir Crawford. Crawford kemudian membereskan ruang penelitian dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

_**End of Flashback**_

(XXXXXXXXXX)

"Lihat. Itu Lady Chyntia", tunjuk Gerald pada kereta kuda yang baru tiba di gerbang. Lady Chyntia dalam balutan gaunnya yang indah perlahan turun dari kereta, ia melihat Crawford dan Gerald lalu berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih ah.._count _Stanford atas undangannya", senyum terkembang di bibirnya yang semerah darah, Gerald mengulurkan lengannya dan segera disambut oleh lengan Chyntia, Crawford yang melihatnya merasa kesal, apalagi Gerald tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

"Baiklah, para hadirin. Malam ini memang malam yang sangat indah, pesta yang diadakan ini tidak hanya sebagai perayaan atas diangkatnya saya menjadi _count_ Stanford tapi disini, saat ini lady Chyntia Radfiell akan memilih calon suaminya antara saya dan rekan terbaik saya James Crawford, bagaimana menurut anda?", ujar Gerald dihadapan para tamu yang hadir di pestanya.

Chyntia benar-benar terkejut, wajahnya memerah, apalagi terdengar bisikan para tamu yang mengatakan. " Tentu saja ia akan memilih count Stanford, sama-sama bangsawan bukan?" …"Ya. sudah pasti mana mungkin ia memilih Crawford yang menurut kabar keluarganya sudah hancur."

Para tamu mulai ribut, Chyntia hanya diam mematung, Gerald tersenyum puas dan Crawford membisu, akhirnya Gerald maju ke arah Chyntia.

"Ayo, kau memilih siapa? Kau sudah tahu harus memilih siapa bukan?", Gerald menggenggam erat tangan Chyntia hingga gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Chyntia melirik ke arah Crawford, Crawfordpun terdiam ia tertunduk.

"Baiklah, saya memilih... saya memilih...", tak kuat menahan air matanya Chyntia melarikan diri dari pesta, para tamu terkejut, Crawford mengejar Chyntia sedangkan Gerald terdiam menahan amarah.

Langkah Chyntia membawanya ke taman belakang keluarga Stanford, Crawford berhasil mengejarnya kesedihan Chyntia tumpah semuanya.

"Pria itu memaksaku, dia sudah tahu rencana kita!", jerit Chyntia dalam pelukan Crawford.

"Ya, akupun akan dibunuhnya bila mendekatimu lady.."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, yang kusukai hanya dirimu Tuan Crawford. Jangan serahkan aku padanya." Pintanya sambil berurai air mata.

"Aku ada rencana, Lady Chyntia.."

"Rencana?"

"Kembalilah ke pesta, temui Gerald. Aku akan menemuimu lagi disini, datanglah kemari seusai pesta. Kita akan pergi, aku akan mempersiapkan segalanya"

"Ta..tapi.. Gerald sangat berbahaya. Kau sama saja menyuruhku kembali padanya.."

"Kau mempercayaiku?"

"Ya..ya..tap.."

"Kalau begitu pergilah, ini kesempatan terakhir kita."

Crawford sepertinya berhasil meyakinkan Chyntia, pandangan Chyntia berbinar-binar, cahaya rembulan memantl di air matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Crawford, aku akan menemuimu tunggulah aku.."

Chyntia mengecup bibir Crawford, perlahan pelukan mereka merenggang Chyntia melepas lengan Crawford yang menggenggamnya erat lalu berlari menjauh. Namun, pandangannya belum bisa terlepas dari kedua mata Crawford. Tak lama..Ia pun berada di tengah-tengan pesta itu lagi.

"Count Stanford saya kembali, saya… bersedia menjadi istri anda", kedatangan Chyntia sungguh mengejutkan, semua tamu terhenti dari kegiatan mereka, menatap sosok cantik yang berdiri penuh percaya diri menyatakan kesediaannya menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Gerald 

Stanford. Gerald tertawa terkekeh lalu semakin keras terbahak-bahak membuat tamu lain mengikutinya tertawa.

"Lihatlah, seorang putri Viscount tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal bodoh dengan memilih pria dari kalangan bawah bukan?", tawa para tamu semakin keras, Chyntia hanya menatap dingin pada Gerald.

"Benar, lady Chyntia anda sungguh beruntung mendapatkan Count Stanford berbahagialah kalian berdua!", teriak seorang tamu diikuti tamu lainnya yang turut meneriakkan ucapan selamat kepada mereka, Gerald dan Chyntia.

Malam yang larut sudah terlewati, menjelang pukul satu malam saat tamu-tamu telah menaiki kereta-kereta mereka Gerald meraih lengan Chyntia yang sedari tadi terus diam mematung seperti batu, dengan kasar ia menarik gadis itu ke lantai atas ke kamar Gerald, Chyntia jatuh tersungkur di atas tempat tidur, ia menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau membuatku rendah di hadapan semua orang, wanita sialan!", Gerald menampar Chyntia hingga gadis itu tak punya kesempatan untuk bangkit, tangisannya semakin keras terdengar.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari pria miskin itu, hah?! Apa semua yang kumiliki ini belum cukup untukmu?!" Teriaknya murka.

"Kau kejam, malam itu kau mengancam ayahku, kau memegang kelemahannya sehingga aku harus kembali menjadi tunanganmu padahal kita sudah saling memutuskan hubungan!"

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku? Cuma kau satu-satunya gadis yang ada dihatiku." Matanya berkilat licik..senyuman kejam tersungging di bibirnya. "Lady Chyntia Victoria Radfiell malam ini…. kau akan benar-benar kubuat menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Dalam sekejap Chyntia jatuh terkulai, tubuhnya segera ditahan oleh lengan Gerald. Gerald berhasil menyuntikkan obat bius pada gadis itu, pelayan segera berdatangan begitu Gerald memberi kode, sekarang juga menuju Jerman!, perintahnya, senyum kemenangan yang mengerikan menghiasi wajahnya…. ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sekarang.

Waktu semakin berlalu, Crawford sudah mulai cemas menanti Chyntia yang tidak juga kunjung datang. _/__Ada apa ini__?__ Apakah Chyntia sudah tidak mempercayainya lagi__?__ Atau terjadi sesuatu padanya?__/_ Diliriknya arloji tua miliknya, sudah hampir satu jam ia menanti, tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Chyntia juga bangunan keluarga Stanford tampak sepi. _/__Ini tidak benar__…__ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini__./_pikir Crawford. Ia segera ke pergi bangunan utama, tetapi semua pintu terkunci dan tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda ada orang di bangunan tersebut.

"Tuan Crawford?",suara seorang pria mengagetkan Crawford yang tengah memeriksa pintu utama, ternyata salah seorang penjaga gerbang.

"Ada apa ini, kemana semua orang?"

"Count Stanford berencana tinggal di Jerman selama musim panas, apa Tuan tidak diberitahu? Mereka baru saja berangkat satu jam yang lalu."m pelayan itu menjelaskan setengah heran.

"Apa?! Kalau begitu Chyntia..dibawa oleh Gerald...ini tidak mungkin!", Crawford segera menuju istal dan mengambil kuda terbaik, dengan segera ia memacuacu kudanya menuju gerbang utama. Ia akan merebut Chyntia kembali.

"Buka gerbangnya aku akan keluar, cepat!" Perintahnya panik.

"Tapi tuan.."

"Cepat!", bentaknya lagi. Begitu gerbang terbuka Crawford segera melesat menembus kepekatan malam, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kediaman Radfiell. Tak lama, ia sampai di depan mansion putih berpagarkan jeruji-jeruji tinggi berwarna perunggu.

"Saya Crawford, pertemukan saya dengan _viscount _Radfiell,sekarang!", teriak Crawford pada penjaga gerbang keluarga viscount Radfiell.

"Hei, apa kau gila?! Ini hampir pagi, tuan kami masih istirahat temui ia pagi-pagi saja, dasar orang idiot tidak tahu jam bertamu,hah?!"

"Ini menyangkut keselamatan lady Chyntia, dia dibawa kabur oleh count Stanford beliau harus tahu!"

"Lady Chyntia memang akan menginap di kediaman count Stanford, dia tidak dibawa pergi!, Sudah-sudah, kau ini…pengacau, pergi kau sekarang juga. Kami tidak akan meladenimu!"

"Percayalah, lady Chyntia dalam bahaya pertemukan aku dengan viscount, dia pasti mengerti!"

"Berisik, pulang sana!", penjaga tersebut memasuki pintu di samping gerbang, terdengar pintu itu dikunci dengan sangat kasar. Crawford benar-benar putus asa dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, pergi ke Jerman membutuhkan waktu satu minggu dengan kapal laut, disamping itu Crawford tidak mengetahui kediaman Stanford yang ada di Jerman, tapi ia bertekad kuat menemukan Chyntia, ia kemudian bergerak dengan cepat menuju pelabuhan.

Setibanya di pelabuhan segalanya kembali mengalami hambatan, kapal terakhir ke Jerman sudah berangkat, itu berarti ia harus menunggu seminggu lagi untuk menyusul Chyntia, menunggu kapal yang sudah lebih dulu ke Jerman seminggu yang lalu. _/__Inikah akhir dari segalanya? Aku sudah kalah__./_batin Crawford, entah apa yang akan Gerald lakukan pada Chyntia, ia hanya berharap ladynya akan baik-baik saja sebuah harapan yang sepertinya hanya menjadi sebuah harapan belaka.

(XXXXXXXXXX)

Satu minggu kemudian, saat Crawford kembali ke pelabuhan sebuah kapal sewaan khusus tiba bersamaan dengan kapal yang akan membawanya ke Jerman, betapa terkejutnya Crawford yang turun dari kapal tersebut adalah...

"Chyntia!",teriak Crawford tapi sang lady yang diyakini sebagai Chyntia sedikitpun tidak menoleh. Crawford segera menghampirinya namun beberapa petugas menghadang Crawford.

"Kami pengawal khusus, lady Chyntia Victoria Radfiell akan kami kawal sampai ke rumah sakit jiwa Ancretest."

"Rumah sakit jiwa?!, Ada apa dengannya?" Ia terkejut bukan main.

"Lima hari yang lalu ia kehilangan kendali dan melukai Count Stanford, kami dipanggil segera untuk mengamankan wanita ini, sudahlah kau jangan banyak tanya lagi biarkan kami lewat!"

Crawford terdiam membisu, _/ A__pa yang terjadi Chyntia?__/_

Semenjak kejadian malam itu _viscount _Radfiell dikabarkan menghilang dari kediamannya dan sekarang Chyntia kembali dengan kondisi mentalnya terganggu, _/A__pa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam waktu seminggu itu?__/_ pikir Crawford tanpa berpikir panjang lagi akhirnya Crawford menuju rumah sakit jiwa Ancretest.

(XXXXXXXX)

Hari demi hari terlewati, Crawford menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chyntia di rumah sakit jiwa, ia menemani kekasihnya yang hanya dapat memandang kosong padanya, keadaannya benar-benar menyedihkan, kecantikannya tertutup oleh raut wajahnya yang menampakkan kesedihan selama hampir sebulan Chyntia bagaikan mayat hidup, selama itu pula _viscount _Radfiell masih belum ditemukan, para pelayan dirumahnya hanya mengatakan sebelum pergi sang viscount bilang ia akan kembali namun tidak memberitahukan ia akan kemana, dan selama itu pula tidak ada kabar dari Gerald Stanford, Crawford belum sempat mencari tahu ia memutuskan hari ini juga ia akan memecahkan misteri satu minggu silam itu, namun begitu akan beranjak pergi seorang suster menahan langkah Crawford.

"Tuan, ada hal penting yang harus saya bicarakan mengenai Lady Chyntia." Katanya gugup. Wajahnya terlihat tegang.

"Lady Chyntia? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk suster?"

"Mungkin bisa dibilang buruk juga, lady..lady Chyntia.."

"Ada apa? Katakan suster!"

"Saat ini ia sedang mengandung, jika kondisinya terus seperti itu..."

"Apa?!" Ia merasa kakinya mendadak lemas dan semua akal pikirannya hilang. "Itu tidak mungkin suster, lady Chyntia belum menikah!" Ia menjelaskan dengan panic.

"Ya, tetapi berdasarkan laporan yang diberikan keluarga Stanford, lady Chyntia adalah istri sah dari count Gerald Stanford, tetapi hal ini terus mengganggu pikiran saya, count Stanford tidak pernah sekalipun kemari. Ia hanya membayar uang perawatan saja seolah-olah tidak peduli pada keadaan lady Chyntia."

Bagaikan tersambar petir, berita tersebut membuat Crawford terdiam dengan wajahnya yang menyeramkan menahan amarah.

"Gerald Stanford… pasti itu kau! Kau mengambil kehormatan Chyntia, bangsawan busuk!, Tidak kusangka kau akan berbuat serendah itu! Gerald!" Ia mengeram murka. Kebenciannya sudah tak bisa ditolerir lagi.

"Tuan, tolong tenang sedikit disini rumah sakit!", ujar suster yang tersentak kaget akibat teriakan Crawford.

Teriakan Crawford juga mengejutkan seisi ruangan rumah sakit, namun ia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang sekitarnya yang menatapnya heran, hatinya benar-benar dipenuhi oleh amarah dan kebencian pada orang yang bernama Gerald Stanford.

**To be continued….**

**(SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL)**

Tuh..kan…aku ga bohong…Chapternya puanjang nian toh? Nyaris 4000 kata!!..Haduh..Moga2 ini cukup untuk menebus ke-leletan meng-update nya..ehehehe...

Ini aja dah di split jadi 3..haduh…Ampe muntah muntah ngeditnya..

Yaph, klo kalian baca Count Cain buatan Yuki Kaori, kemungkinan akan menemukan sedikit banyak persamaan dengan cerita itu. Memang, Amelia penggemar beratnya… Jadi alur ceritanya cukup terpengaruh..

Ok..tunggu chap berikutnya ya!! REVIEW PLEASE…

HR and AK


	7. Stainned Gold 2

**Disclaime**r: I don't own YuGiOh!

**Genre**: Adventure,Angst,Drama AU

**Main Idea/Story** : Amelia Kai

**Editor/Script writer**: Hikari Rio

A/N: Tuan Rhein disini diperankan oleh Sugoroku Mutou.

**Stainned Gold Pt.2 - Realization **

_**Perpustakaan Stanford…**_

"Sejak saat itu Crawford… tidak diketahui kabarnya. Ia seolah-olah lenyap ditelan bumi, lady Chyntia melahirkan seorang bayi lelaki, bayi itu dibawa oleh Count Stanford yang sebelumnya telah kembali setelah Crawford menghilang", ujar tuan Rhein mengakhiri ceritanya pada Lard.

"Dan bayi itu adalah Seth…" Lard berbisik sedih. "Tapi… mengapa Crawford tiba-tiba menghilang dan count Stanford kembali setelah membuang Chyntia, dan… apa orang yang bernama lady Chyntia itu masih di rumah sakit jiwa?", masih banyak sekali hal yang tidak dimengerti Lardiast.

"Akupun sudah menyelidiki beberapa misteri yang tersembunyi dari pertanyaanmu itu, menurut suster yang dulu merawat Lady Chyntia, kelahiran Seth sungguh suatu keajaiban karena ia terlahir dari ibu yang mengalami gangguan jiwa. Tapi, sejak saat itu lady Chyntia semakin menjadi gila,emosinya sangat tidak terkendali sehingga ia dimasukkan ke ruangan khusus, tetapi anehnya seminggu setelah ia di karantina, ia menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak, dan saat itu count Stanford yang telah diberitahu bahwa ia telah memiliki putra, langsung datang dan membawa anak lelakinya itu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun pada pihak rumah sakit."

Tuan Rhein menarik napas. Raut wajahnya yang paruh baya kini terlihat benar-benar lelah. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum melanjutkan."…dan empat tahun kemudian count Stanford menikah dengan seorang wanita kelas atas namun hidup wanita itu singkat. Setelah Mark lahir, wanita itu meninggal. Selanjutnya aku tidak mengetahui mengapa nama Crawford bisa terdengar sebagai pengedar toksik atau bagaimana nasib _viscount _Radfiell dan putrinya sekarang. Hanya hal tersebut yang bisa kujelaskan padamu, Lardiast Havard." Ia mengakhiri ceritanya.

Lardiast terdiam, begitu rumitnya hal ini,tujuannya hanya mencari keberadaan Crawford, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa bangsawan yang baru ia temui dua hari itu telah memberikan informasi yang sungguh di luar dugaannya. Selama ini ia berpikir, Crawford hanyalah orang sinting yang menciptakan obat-obatan untuk merusak mental dan fisik warga Ancretest. Ternyata …kenyataan hidupnya di masa lalu sungguh benar-benar kelam. Ia memulai ragu-ragu.

"Tuan Rhein… A- aku masih belum paham maksud pertukaran peran dari Seth. Dan untuk ukuran seorang guru privat, anda sungguh hebat tuan Rhein, anda begitu tahu secara detail tentang keluarga Stanford ini". Ujar Lard masih penuh selidik bertanya pada Rhein. Matanya delimanya berbinar penasaran.

"Hmm, aku ini sudah lama sekali menjadi tutor untuk keluarga ini, keturunan Stanford yang paling kukagumi adalah Seth. Ia pandai sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kau tahu… sejak kecil ia diasingkan dari dunia luar. Tuan Gerald sedikitpun tidak bersikap sebagai ayah padanya maupun pada Mark adiknya, Seth dan Mark sepertinya dipersiapkan hanya untuk meneruskan nama keluarga saja oleh sebab itu Seth sudah menjadi _count _pada usia 10 tahun meskipun tuan Gerald masih hidup." Tuan Rhein setengah kagum dan simpati pada mantan muridnya itu.

"...ia tidak diijinkan melakukan apapun selain mempelajari hal kebangsawanan dan belajar menjadi seorang dokter untuk meneruskan gelar keluarga Stanford, bangsawan dunia kesehatan yang terkemuka. Seth berpikir.. dirinya hanya penerus nama keluarga oleh karena itu ia bisa bebas ke dunia luar bila ia mengajak orang lain untuk menggantikan dirinya. Tak peduli orang itu siapa, yang penting tidak merugikan nama Stanford.." Jelasnya.

"Mengapa orang itu harus diriku, kenapa?.." Ia bertanya bingung. "Kenapa?",tambah Lard dengan sedikit nada kekesalan.

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, nyawa adik Seth sedang terancam, kira-kira setahun yang lalu Mark pernah menghilang…dan ketika ditemukan ia sudah dalam keadaan overdosis, Seth melakukan penyelidikan dan sampailah ia pada sebuah nama… Crawford." Disini Lard agak terkejut. Sang tutor pun melanjutkan.

"Crawford ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada keluarga Stanford. Dan Seth tidak mengetahui Crawford ada di mana, ia hanya tahu toksik yang ia sebarkan beredar di Black Hidden, oleh karena itu ia memilihmu karena kau punya tujuan yang sama, kau juga sebagai orang terkuat dan tercerdas dalam duniamu sebagai gerilyawan maupun sebagai _night thief_. " Tuan Rhein mengakhiri sembari menunjuk Lard . Lard tersenyum kecil.

" Sebenarnya… ia ingin bekerja sama denganmu, tapi _count _Gerald tidak membiarkannya berbuat sesuka hatinya. Ia harus meninggalkan seorang penerus, memang hal ini sangat egois tapi cobalah kau pahami keadaan dia saat ini. Walaupun aku bukan orang tuanya tapi dengan melihat latar belakang keluarganya yang seperti itu siapapun pasti.."

"Baiklah, cukup Tuan Rhein, aku mengerti. Jika sudah tidak ada hal penting lagi yang bisa kau informasikan kepadaku aku ingin pamit.", lagi-lagi Lardiast menyela Rhein. Baginya sudah cukup mendengarkan alasan untuk menahannya disini, sebagai pengganti Seth.

"Maaf Lardiast, jika saja ada jalan keluar lain, jalan lain, tetapi…" Tangan keriput sang tutor mengenggam Lard dengan perlahan, ia berkata dengan yakindan agak memohon. "…aku tetap percaya padamu."

Lardiast hanya sebentar menatap Rhein dan tersenyum ragu. Lalu, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan perpustakaan keluarga Stanford yang megah. Tetapi, ia tidak segera menuju bangunan utama. Ia memutar dan membiarkan dirinya menemukan tempat untuk menyendiri, di tepi danau yang mengelilingi perpustakaan.

Angin lembut bertiup menyapu poni keemasannya, membingkai mata delima yang kini menerawang kea rah air danau yang tenang.

"Seth…dia..dia kenapa kenyataannya harus jadi seperti ini?" Ia tertunduk frustasi. "Sumber masalah obat-obatan itu ada di sini dan aku berada sangat dekat dengan tujuanku, tapi keluarga Stanford memang tidak punya perasaan, dendam yang dimiliki Crawford telah berakibat fatal, bukan hanya untuk keluarga Stanford tetapi juga seluruh warga Ancretest yang terlibat termasuk...diriku", Lardiast mencabuti rumput di sekitarnya, ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tekadnya semakin kuat untuk menemukan Crawford… untuk itu ia harus menyelesaikan awal dari permasalahan semua ini, ia harus menghadapi biang dari semua yang telah terjadi, Gerald Stanford.

**TBC...**

Yu...gmana2?? review atuh..daku melihat hanya dari grafiknya saja.. (Punten ini chapter di delete beberapa kali..soalnya brantakan banget, n ntah kenapa ga mau ngupload dengan lancar...)

Tapi.. ada pengunjung dari Norwegia n Jepang!! Owo

Wah..Thank you very much!!

Update berikutnya cepet ko...hari ini juga..hehe..

Hope u like it..


	8. Julliet

**Disclaime**r: I don't own YuGiOh!

**Genre**: Adventure,Angst,Drama AU

**Main Idea/Story** : Amelia Kai

**Editor/Script writer**: Hikari Rio

**Julliet**

Ruangan besar dengan cat berwana salem pucat, di seberangnya terdapat kursi tinggi besar berbalut velvet merah dan sebuah meja kayu yang terpoles mewah. Cahaya remang merayap menyinari seseorang yang duduk diatasnya, namun masih terlalu gelap untuk melihat raut wajahnya. Suara licin seseorang berbicara padanya.

"Tuan, toksik terbaru kita Julliet sudah terjual mahal, seorang bangsawan yang baru saja turun dari jabatannya menghendaki julliet dalam jumlah besar."

"Apakah dia menggunakan semuanya?" tanyanya datar.

"Ya"

"Hasilnya?"

"Sampai setahun kedepan bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya ia akan tertidur dengan tenang." Jawab lawan bicaranya dengan nada senang.

"Memang seharusnya, orang-orang tamak memang hanya bisa bermimpi. Kau sangat hebat ...William Frey." Suara itu menjawab dengan nada puas.

"Terima kasih tuan Crawford, besok atau lusa aku akan ke Black Hidden lagi."

Pria bernama William itu bersiap untuk pergi namun Crawford menahannya.

"Tunggu William, bawakan kotak kacaku!",perintah Crawford.

"Saya mengerti tuan, saya akan segera kembali." Jawabnya lalu berbalik pergi.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit William Frey bersama beberapa pria tiba di ruangan Crawford, mereka mengangkut sebuah kotak kayu indah berukir, William membuka kunci dari kotak tersebut. Seketika kelima sisi kotak terbuka dan didalamnya berisi sebuah peti mati yang terbuat dari kaca, di dalam peti tersebut terdapat sosok anggun yang seakan-akan tengah tertidur, benar-benar seperti sebuah boneka Perancis di dalam kotak kaca.

"Chyntia, sebentar lagi..", Crawford menyentuh peti mati kaca selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ia menatap William Frey. Seakan mengerti apa maksudnya,William mengajak pria-pria yang bersamanya untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, keadaan seketika menjadi sunyi dan Crawford tetap memandang sosok di dalam peti mati kaca, tangannya kembali menyentuh peti tersebut.

"Keluarga bangsawan, status, keturunan, hal tersebut sudah membuat kita terpisah dan hancur, tetapi sebentar lagi...moderenisasi akan semakin meluas, kaum bangsawan akan semakin jatuh, dan racun yang kuciptakan akan membuat mereka menari sampai mereka merasakan kematian menyakitkan, Chyntia." Katanya setengah parau.

Crawford menatap lebih dalam wajah di dalam peti kaca tersebut. Ia mengecup peti kaca itu seraya berjanji dalam hatinya sendiri.

_/Bonekaku yang paling indah... kau tidak akan pernah berubah, sebelum kau terbangun dari mimpi indahmu,aku akan membuka peti ini dan menyelamatkanmu. Lalu kita akan hidup bersama lagi, Jullietku Chyntia, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ketakutan di dalam tanah, gelap,dingin dengan serangga-serangga yang perlahan akan menggerogoti tubuhmu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi,tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi./_

(XXXXXXXXXXX)

Seth baru saja tiba di sebuah bangunan tua di pegunungan, ini adalah tempat dimana Mark dirawat setelah ia lama tak sadarkan diri akibat overdosis. Begitu tiba di pintu masuk, Mark segera berlari menyambut Seth. Bocah berambut raven hitam dan bermata biru itu terlihat riang melihat kakaknya.

"Kakak, kau datang juga...!", Seth dan Mark saling berpelukan. Sudah sangat lama Seth tidak mengunjungi Mark. Akibat kehidupannya yang menuntut untuk bergaul dengan masyarakat kelas atas benar-benar menyita waktunya. Beberapa suster dan petugas membawakan barang-barang Seth, mereka mempersilakan Seth dan Mark ke ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan ruang tunggu keluarga pasien.

"Kudengar kau sudah bisa pulang, Mark. Kapan kau akan pulang?", tanya Seth ketika mereka duduk di sofa panjang di ruangan itu.

"Secepatnya, tetapi aku tidak mau ke rumah itu lagi..lagipula kakak akan meninggalkan rumah itu." Ia tertunduk sedih.

"...Kau sudah tahu... Crawford akan membunuh kita?"tanya sang kakak ragu-ragu.

"Ya, saat mereka menculikku dan mencecokiku dengan obat, aku mendengar sendiri Crawford bersumpah akan menghancurkan, bukan hanya keluarga kita tetapi juga keluarga bangsawan lainnya." Mark merapat pada kakanya. Rasa takut merayap di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau juga sudah tahu...aku dan kau berbeda ibu dan sejarah kelam keluarga kita?" Ia bertanya lagi setengah takut.

Mark kemudian menatap Seth, sedetik kemudian air matanya mulai mengalir, dalam tangisan ia mulai berteriak,"Kenapa, kenapa ini harus kita alami?! Ini semua kesalahan ayah, bukan kesalahan kita!"

"Dia bukan ayah kita, Mark!. Dan aku sudah membuat keputusan, kau harus hidup. Aku akan mencari antidotenya,dengan begitu kau akan selamat.." Seth berusaha menepis kenyataan bahwa Gerald adalah ayahnya dan membangun harapan hidup pada adiknya.

"Jangan, kau bisa terbunuh... Crawford sangat membencimu! Kalau kakak melakukannya, aku pasti tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku", tangisan Mark semakin menjadi, Seth hanya bisa mendekap Mark sambil memejamkan matanya, dalam pikirannya nyawa Marklah yang berharga. Racun di dalam tubuh Mark semakin menyebar, sistem pernafasan dan metabolisme Mark sudah terkena dampaknya. Jika dibiarkan terus, sistem syarafnya juga akan mengalami kerusakan parah. Selama ini yang dilakukan dokter hanya menahan penyebarannya, tidak ada serum yang cocok dengan racun yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Mark. Seth harus segera mendapatkan antidote, dan hanya Crawford yang memilikinya, oleh karena itu Seth harus mengambil resiko. Ia harus menemukan Crawford...bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aku akan kembali, Mark",Seth melepas Mark dari dekapannya dan menatap adiknya lurus-lurus.

"Kak, berjanjilah kau jangan melakukan hal berbahaya dan kau harus kembali untuk menjemputku!", Mark mengusap air matanya. Seth mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya, aku pasti akan menjemputmu", Seth kemudian memerintahkan seorang pelayannya untuk membawa kembali barang-barangnya ke kereta kuda.

"Tuan tidak jadi menginap?", tanya salah satu pelayannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membuang-buang lebih banyak waktu lagi. Kita pulang." perintahnya.

Katika iaberbicara dengan pelayannya, Mark sudah berdiri di muka pintu, Seth hanya menatapnya dari kereta lalu ia berpaling, keretapun melaju pergi.

"Jangan lupa kak! Kau harus kembali!" teriak Mark dari kejauhan. Seth tidak membalasnya karena dalam hatinya ia telah siap. / Mark, aku akan menyelamatkanmu, aku berjanji / batinnya.

Kereta semakin menjauh,putaran rodanya sangat cepat, secepat keinginan Seth untuk menemukan Crawford.

(XXXXXXXX)

_**Black Hidden 12.00am**_

"Margaretha! Dimana Margaretha?!" teriakan Joule membuat seluruh pengunjung Black Hidden mengarahkan pandangan kepadanya.

"Aku disini Friederich!" balas Margaretha dari arah dapur, lengannya memberi isyarat agar Joule mengikutinya.

"Aku ingin mengetahui dimana kediaman bangsawan Stanford, aku harus menyelamatkan Lardiast!" ujarnya panik setelah berapa di dapur.

"Ya, ya tenangkan dulu dirimu kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia berhasil mencuri informasi dariku, dia seperti Lard saja... mencari-cari tahu tentang Crawford" keluh Margaretha pada Joule yang terlihat tengah terburu-buru dan cemas.

"Kau ini... sudah kukatakan berhentilah menggunakan obat-obatan itu, masa kau begitu mudahnya dikelabui bangsawan sombong seperti dia!" sungut Joule.

"Tidak mungkin aku melepasnya, hanya dengan 'itu' semua yang kuinginkan menjadi kenyataan lagipula...", untuk sesaat Margaretha terdiam.

"Lagipula kenapa?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa lagipula tuan Seth Stanford itu sangat tampan, walaupun aku tahu dia menipuku aku benar-benar menikmati kecupannya saat itu, benar-benar..." Margharetha berkata dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Margaretha!"tiba-tiba saja Joule membentak Margaretha sehingga wanita itu tersentak kaget. "Maafkan aku, aku sangat tidak menyukai keluarga bangsawan. Tapi Margaretha, kau berbohong padaku, apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?" tanyanya.

"Huh, dasar pemuda berandalan. Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot! Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Tapi ada satu berita, aku sudah memiliki kapsul ini", Margaretha memperlihatkan sebuah kotak berisi kapsul berwarna seperti darah.

"Apa ini?",tanya Joule sembari melihat kapsul itu lebih cermat.

"Julliet, orang yang menelannya akan seolah-olah mati, orang tersebut akan tertidur dengan mimpi indah abadi selama sehari, dua hari, seminggu, sebulan, setahun bahkan seumur hidup." Jelasnya dengan bangga.

"A..apa? Siapa yang.. apakah Crawford?", Joule tak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar, mengapa Margaretha bisa menjelaskan dengan wajah tenang seolah-olah Julliet itu tidak berbahaya.

"Um, Friederich, tidakkah kau berpikir Crawford itu ingin membuat kaum bangsawan mati secara perlahan-lahan? Bukankah hal tersebut bagus, mereka semua akan berakhir dalam mimpi mereka. Apa kau pikir Crawford itu juga seorang pembenci bangsawan?" ujar Margaretha.

"Margaretha, aku juga sangat membenci bangsawan maupun tuan-tuan tanah. Tetapi, apa pembalasan dendam akan menyelesaikan semua permasalahan yang sudah terlanjur terjadi? Sekarang Crawford ingin membunuh semua yang namanya bangsawan, apa hal tersebut bisa membuatnya puas, apa hal itu bisa membuatnya tenang? Membalas dendam hanya akan melahirkan dendam baru, itulah alasanku menjadi gerilyawan. Aku bersumpah akan menemukan Crawford, karena racun yang ia buat tidak hanya dinikmati bangsawan, dan pengunjung Black Hidden juga terdapat orang-orang kalangan bawah yang kehilangan arah mereka akibat kehidupan yang sudah semakin berubah ini." Jelasnya tegas.

Margaretha terperangah, ia tidak menyangka Friederich Joule yang kasar dan ceroboh bisa berucap demikian, ia kemudian meraih kotak Julliet dari Joule dan menyembunyikannya.

"Ada satu hal lagi. William Frey, kaki tangan Crawford, akan kemari dalam dua atau tiga hari lagi, sebenarnya aku tidak sudi membantu gerilyawan tetapi aku suka lelaki sepertimu, kau membuatku melupakan dendamku, Friederich" Margaretha tersenyum sementara itu Joule menatapnya heran.

"Wa...sejak kapan kau jadi simpatik? Biasanya kau kasar dan cuma mengincar pria berduit saja..",belum sempat Joule meneruskan segelas wine sudah tumpah tepat di kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah! Bodoh, bodoh, dasar gerilyawan payah!" katanya kesal.

"Ha..ha.. maafkan aku. Tapi kau dan aku sama-sama menggunakan racun, kita tidak bisa memutuskan siapa yang salah dan benar, kau mengorek informasi demi uang sedangkan aku demi pekerjaan, biarkan saja waktu yang akan menentukan, nah beri aku informasi yang banyak lagi nona Margaretha...", Margaretha menghela nafas ia kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Joule lagi.

"Baiklah, temani aku malam ini sebagai 'tamu',bagaimana?", tanya Margaretha.

"Tidak masalah, kutemani kau sepanjang malam ini, lady."

(XXXXXXXXX)

Lardiast menemukan sebuah pintu tua terbuat dari kayu yang kini sudah melapuk di dekat tanah sekitar danau saat merenung disana, ia yakin ada jalan rahasia yang akan membawanya ke luar, saat malam tiba ia akan mencobanya.

Ketika malam menjelang, dengan susah payah akhirnya kunci yang seolah menyegel pintu tersebut terlepas, ada sebuah jalan! Akhirnya... Ia yakin jalan tersebut akan membuatnya keluar dari benteng Stanford ini. Perlahan ia menyusuri jalan rahasia tersebut dengan lilin di tangannya sebagai penerangan, kemudian langkahnya semakin cepat. Di ujung jalan terdapat tangga menuju ke atas. Lard mendongkakkan wajahnya ke atas, lagi-lagi sebuah pintu.

Tapi kali ini, seberapa keraspun usahanya pintu itu tidak mau terbuka. Lard terus menerus berusaha membuka pintu itu namun sia-sia, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali namun ia melihat bata yang menyusun dinding ruang jalan bawah tanah tersebut, salah satu dari bata tersebut berbeda bentuk, Lard menyentuhnya seketika pintu di atasnya berderak terbuka. Tak membuang waktu untuk terkejut, Lard menaiki tangga, saat kepalanya muncul di luar ia mendapati dirinya di halaman depan dekat gerbang kediaman keluarga Stanford. Saat itu hanya ada seorang penjaga yang mulai terkantuk-kantuk, Lard mematikan lilin dan membuangnya ke ruangan tadi lalu menutup pintu dengan hati-hati. Dengan penuh kewaspadaan ia memanjat tembok seperti yang ia lakukan malam sebelumnya, lagi-lagi ia berhasil keluar tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menahanku, batin Lard penuh kemenangan, tujuannya kini hanyalah Black Hidden.

Lardiast kini sudah tiba di Black Hidden, ia mendapati suasana seperti biasanya, terlihat beberapa _night thief_ yang tengah beraksi, di antara mereka ada juga gerilyawan yang menyamar dan yang paling umum adalah _'kecupan the desire'_, para night thief yang tengah men-_death kiss_ korbannya membuat Lard teringat akan pekerjaannya dan kejadian saat Seth juga melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya, Lard menggelengkan kepalanya. / Tidak! Ini semua pasti akan berakhir./ujarnya dalam hati, ia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Lard menyapu pandangan ke seluruh Black Hidden, untuk beberapa saat ia tertegun melihat sahabatnya Friederich Joule, Margaretha mengecup Joule dengan amat mesra. Untuk beberapa saat Lardiast hanya terdiam mematung, Margaretha kemudian menyadari tatapan Lardiast.

"Friederich, orang yang kau tunggu-tunggu sudah datang", ujar Margaretha sembari melepas pelukannya dari Joule. Joule kemudian menatap ke arah yang ditunjukkan Margaretha.

"Lardiast!, Kau selamat Lardiast?!", Joule tampak sangat gembira ia segera menghampiri rekannya itu.

"Joule, kau ternyata tidak berubah juga!, Kupikir Margaretha sedang men-_death kiss_ kau!", ujar Lardiast tersadar dari diamnya dan tampak kesal terhadap Joule.

"Tenang-tenang, Margaretha tidak berbahaya, ia sumber informasi yang bagus", bisik Joule di telinga Lardiast yang masih merasa kesal pada Joule. Mereka kemudian mencari tempat kosong dan memulai cerita.

"Jadi apa yang dilakukan bangsawan Stanford itu padamu?", tanya Joule sembari mengocok kartu M&W di tangannya.

"Hal mengejutkan, semuanya bersangkut paut dengan musuh kita", jawab Lard, tangannya juga sibuk mengocok kartu, masing-masing sudah memegang lima kartu sekarang saat Lardiast mengeluarkan kartunya ia ceritakan apa yang ia alami beserta hal tentang Crawford pada Joule. Joule yang tengah asyik dalam permainan dan mendengarkan cerita Lard tiba-tiba saja tersentak kaget.

"Benarkah, kau ditawari menjadi penerus keluarga Stanford?!" , secara refleks Joule berteriak membuat pengunjung Black Hidden kembali menatapnya dingin.

"Ssshh, apa-apaan kau Joule hal ini rahasia kendalikan emosimu!", ujar Lard, terlihat wajahnya dingin dan tampak semakin kesal pada Joule.

"Ma..maaf Lard, maafkan aku, tapi jika apa yang kau katakan itu benar hal yang terjadi seolah-olah terdengar seperti hal yang kekanak-kanakan, alasan dari toksik,obat-obatan yang beredar itu bermula dari dendam?", Joule teringat akan perkataan Margaretha: _apa kau pikir Crawford itu juga seorang pembenci bangsawan?_

"Crawford sudah sinting, ia seperti ingin membangun dunianya sendiri, dia tak berpikir hal yang akan terjadi akibat perbuatannya, aku pasti akan menangkapnya, pasti!", Lardiast melempar kartu di tangannya ke meja, ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kembali? Aku belum menjelaskan juga kabar terbaru mengenai toksik Crawford", ujar Juole menahan Lardiast. Ia berbalik sambil menimbang-nimbang.

"Baiklah, ceritakan", balas Lard yang kembali duduk walau tak begitu tertarik karena baginya semua hampir jelas tapi ia harus mendengarkannya, demi menangkap Crawford, sesaat Lard mengalihkan pandangannya dari Joule tak sengaja ia menatap sosok pria yang berada jauh di seberangnya, _/ Seth? Sedang apa dia disini bersama Margaretha? /_ pikirnya terkejut.

"Hei Lard, kau mau mendengarkanku tidak?", tanya Joule yang merasa omongannya tidak diperhatikan _night thief_ mungil itu..

"Maaf, Joule, baik teruskan", balas Lard pikirannya masih tak tenang, _/Seth pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu_./ pikirnya.

(XXXXXXXXX)

"Kau tidak mau menciumku lagi,tuan?", tanya Margaretha yang melihat Seth tengah bersiap untuk pergi. Untuk sesaat Seth terdiam lalu menatap Margaretha.

"Kau akan membuatku tidur,bukan? Keluarkan kapsul yang ada di mulutmu itu...", Seth mengarahkan jarinya dengan tenang, tepat di depan bibir Margaretha.

"Menyebalkan, aku benci pria sepertimu!", Margaretha melempar sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya, kapsul berwarna darah, Julliet.

Ia mengerenyit. "Apa itu? Itu bukan yang biasa digunakan bukan?", tanya Seth, matanya terpaku pada kapsul berwarna darah itu.

"Baiklah, kau bersedia membayarku berapa? Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menipuku seperti malam lalu."

Seth tersenyum sinis, dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak dari balik jasnya.

"Isinya jam berlapis permata, sekarang cepat beritahu aku semua yang kau ketahui dan jangan coba-coba berbohong.", ancam Seth seraya melempar kotak tersebut ke arah Margaretha, Margaretha meraih kotak tersebut dan membukanya matanya terpesona dengan kilauan permata pada jam di dalam kotak itu.

"Sangat menakjubkan." Ia bersiul pelan lalu menyimpan kotak itu di dekatnya. "..Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu."

(XXXXXXXXX)

Tiga jam lagi pagi akan menjelang, Lard masih menatap Seth yang tengah serius membicarakan sesuatu dengan Margaretha. Diliriknya Joule yang sudah tertidur di meja, sesaat ia tersadar, Seth akan pergi. Ia sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengenakan coat, Lard juga beranjak dari tempat duduk menyusul Seth.

Malam di luar begitu pekat tanpa cahaya bulan, langkah Seth sangat cepat sehingga Lardiast hampir kehilangan jejaknya tetapi ia mengenali sesuatu yang bercahaya jauh di hadapannya. _/ Itu pasti liontin yang berada di pergelangan tangan Seth./_ pikir Lard kini Lard berlari semakin cepat dan berteriak memanggil nama Seth.

"SETH!!"

Langkah Seth terhenti, ia merasa suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang, perlahan-lahan suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat, samar-samar ia mengenali wajah tersebut.

"Lard, kamu...Lardiast?" tanya Seth, ia merogoh sakunya mencari pematik api setelah benda yang dicari teraih, ia mulai menyalakan api cahayanya yang kecil menyinari sedikit wajah mungil Lardiast yang penuh keringat, Lardiastpun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Jalanmu cepat sekali, apa kau sedang terburu-buru?" ujar Lard ia masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini, kau mencoba kabur lagi?" balas Seth curiga.

"Aku tidak akan lari, -hah- Ak...u sudah mendengar semuanya dari -hah-...tuan Rhein guru privatmu."ujarnya sambil mengambil napas.

Seth mendadak terpaku, pematik di tangannya hampir terjatuh namun ia seketika sadar dan berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Ayo ke Chlorose Park, kita tidak bisa bicara di tempat gelap seperti ini. Kau ikut saja naik kereta kudaku." ajak Seth pada Lard, tanpa berkata apapun, Lard mengikuti Seth ke ujung jalan dimana sebuah kereta kuda sudah menunggu.

Tidak berapa lama, Seth dan Lard sampai di Chlorose Park, suasananya masih sama seperti malam ketika Seth dan Lardiast berbicara panjang untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap sebuah kolam dengan pantulan sinar lampu yang tampak berkilauan, Lardiastpun memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak menyangka hidupmu serumit itu...dan Crawford...", Lard tidak meneruskan kalimatnya sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Seth bicara, "Lard...kau pernah berpikir...seandainya saja aku terlahir di keluarga masyarakat kelas atas, mungkin dengan uang berlimpah aku bisa membeli segalanya?" tanyanya.

"Ya, dulu aku pernah berpikir seperti itu, kau terlahir dengan harta yang sangat melimpah. Mungkin kau kurang bisa memahami apa yang kupikirkan saat itu, kini aku mengetahui bangsawan itu hanyalah orang yang senang sekali membuat skandal.", jawab Lardiast datar, diliriknya Seth, pandangan Seth tetap saja fokus ke depan seolah tidak bereaksi atas jawaban Lardiast.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita harus hidup bagaimana?" tanya Seth lagi.

"Menurutku, tidak masalah kita dilahirkan oleh siapa, dengan status apa, asalkan keinginan untuk hidup, dan merubah keadaan menjadi lebih baik sangat kuat. Mungkin kita akan merasa tidak akan kekurangan apa-apa lagi.", kini Seth terkejut dengan jawaban Lard matanya lekat menatap mata Lardiast yang berwarna merah delima.

Ia menggeliat tak nyaman."A...Aku tidak suka kau memandangku seperti itu", ujar Lardiast membuat Seth secara refleks mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maaf... Kau... tidak suka seseorang menatapmu? Aku tidak tahu itu. Mohon maaf. ", ujarnya.

Lard terdiam sejenak. "Seth, langsung saja ke pokok masalah. Aku tidak bisa merubah garis keturunan, kau murni berdarah Stanford, aku tidak bisa menjadi penggantimu tapi aku bisa membantumu untuk menemukan Crawford, kita bisa bekerja sama. Kita bisa saling menukar informasi, kumohon Seth, tindakanmu membuatku menjadi seorang pengganti terkesan seperti pemikiran yang kekanak-kanakan." Katanya terburu-buru.

Seth kini menatap Lard dengan ekspresi sebal. "Kau tidak mengerti, rupanya kau belum mengerti, kau tahu apa sebenarnya tujuanku membuatmu sebagai penggantiku? Nyawa Mark sudah di ujung tanduk dan sekarang aku harus mencari antidote untuk Mark, kau tahu ,yang bisa membuat penangkalanya hanya Crawford, aku harus bisa memaksanya. Kau tidak tahu seberapa bahayanya ia!", Seth menjadi sedikit emosi, nafasnya menjadi cepat, tangan Seth mencengkram kuat bangku taman, ia berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Kau..sudah tahu dimana Crawford berada?", tanya Lard setelah memastikan Seth sedikit tenang.

"Menurut informasi yang kudapat, ia berada di negeri tetangga, di kota Rivena. Ia tinggal di kastil milik bangsawan. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tinggal disana, pengawalnya sangat banyak. Kudengar para pengawalnya itu bekas pecandu sehingga Crawford lebih mudah mengontrol mereka, bukan hanya ada pengawal disana, terdapat juga pembunuh bayaran bahkan _snipper_, kau sudah tahu Crawford dendam terhadap keluargaku, coba kau pikir bila aku datang kesana. Sewaspadanya diriku, aku tidak bisa menjamin pulang dengan selamat." Ia tersenyum kecut.

Lard tekejut."Seth, maksudmu kau akan pergi sendiri saja kesana?! Kau gila!"

Seth tidak menggubris tanggapan Lard."Aku sudah punya rencana, aku akan ke ruang penelitian Crawford. Disana pasti ada catatan pembuatan toksik dan obat-obatan yang ia buat. Jika aku bisa memecahkannya, aku bisa menyelamatkan Mark."

"Kenapa Seth, kenapa kau lebih suka berjuang sendirian? Kau sudah terlalu jauh melibatkanku, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?!" Lard sedikit frustasi.

"Dengarkan aku Lard, aku tidak punya keluarga lagi selain Mark dan orang yang bisa dibilang ayahku itu, seandainya saja aku tidak berhasil, maka Mark juga tidak akan tertolong. Jika sudah begitu, siapa yang akan menghentikan Crawford dan merubah tabiat ayahku?." Ia mencengkram bahu Lard. "Kau berbeda denganku, kau kuat menghadapi apa yang terjadi dalam hidupmu. Kau tadi bisa berkata: _tidak masalah kita dilahirkan oleh siapa, dengan status apa asalkan keinginan untuk hidup dan merubah keadaan menjadi lebih baik sangat kuat mungkin kita akan merasa tidak akan kekurangan apa-apa lagi_, karena itulah aku memilihmu, sudah lama sekali aku menyelidikimu, kau cerdas dan yang terpenting kau punya keinginan." Ia melepas cengkramannya perlahan, mata lazulinya masih menatap wajah sang pencuri.

Lardiast terhenyak dengan pernyataan Seth, ia berpikir manusia terbuat dari apakah hatinya. Begitu dingin, terikat, dan hanya satu hal yang dapat membuatnya hidup.

"Apa kau sedang putus asa? Kau bertindak seolah-olah tidak ada harapan apa-apa lagi, apa kau pikir tidak ada siapapun lagi yang bisa menolongmu?" tanya Lardiast.

"Mungkin begitu, aku sendiri tidak mengerti tapi mungkin jika aku tak adapun tidak jadi masalah, aku tidak peduli." Ia mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek.

"Lalu, korban Crawford bagaimana? Kau egois... sangat egois, kau berpikir cuma dirimu yang dilibatkan, kau beranggapan begini_: tidak ada seorangpun yang menyayangiku atau tidak ada seorangpun yang mau tahu bagaimana keadaanku, aku cuma incaran musuh_ _Ayahku_... ketahuilah Seth, nasib warga Ancretest, mereka juga sama denganmu bahkan sudah banyak yang tewas akibat ulah Crawford." Lard berusaha menjelaskan perkara dari sudut pandang lain.

"Aku berbeda dengan mereka, mereka menjatuhkan diri mereka ke dalam lubang yang mereka gali sendiri, kau tahu apa sejak aku dilahirkan?! Aku dicampakkan, aku ada tak lebih untuk meneruskan nama saja... Tidak lebih dari itu!"Seth semakin kehilangan kendali, Lard hanya menatap wajahnya dalam amarah.

"Kau... kau masih belum sadar banyak orang di sekitarmu yang masih peduli padamu. Mark juga tuan Rhein pasti begitu mengkhawatirkanmu, kau belum tahu kerasnya hidup di jalan tak punya siapapun untuk jadi pegangan." ujar Lard tenang seakan tidak terpengaruh oleh amarah Seth.

"Maaf, aku tidak suka seseorang menasehatiku, mungkin kau benar, Lard. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kebebasan, tetapi Lard..." Ia berhenti sejenak, "... aku ingin sesuatu darimu..."

"Dariku... soal apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau sudah mengetahui tentang diriku, aku juga ingin tahu banyak tentang dirimu."

Lard tidak menjawab, wajahnya seketika berubah, cepat atau lambat pasti pertanyaan ini akan muncul. Lardiast sudah sangat lama berusaha mengubur masa lalunya, ia tidak ingin mengingat apapun lagi, tetapi pertanyaan Seth telah membangkitkan lagi memori-memorinya yang telah ia tutup rapat-rapat. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya ,ragu untuk menceritakan masa lalunya pada sang bangsawan.

"Berat bukan jika kita memiliki masa lalu yang kelam? Kau jadi sulit untuk mengatakannya pada orang lain.. oleh karena itu aku menyuruh tuan Rhein yang menyampaikan masa laluku padamu. Baik... aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi.", Seth hendak bangkit dari tempat duduknya namun Lardiast menahannya. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Seth.

"Tunggu Seth, a-aku... akan menceritakannya padamu."

Seth menghela nafas, ia kemudian duduk kembali di samping Lard, angin malam mulai berhembus dengan kencang, dingin menyayat kulit, pandangan Lardiast tetap lurus ke arah kolam. Ia kemudian memulai kisahnya, di sebelahnya Seth tengah menengadah ke langit menatap rasi-rasi bintang yang berkumpul dan berelap-kelip namun pikirannya tetap menyimak pada kisah hidup Lard.

To be continued...

(XXXXXXXXXX)

FUAHAHAHAHA!! Libur dirumah memang membuat orang jadi rajin g jelas...chapter yang (cukup)panjang ini..semoga kalian bisa menyukainya...

Untuk update..setelah minggu depan..bakal lambat lagi.(mulai ospek niy..Hadhuh...)

Review please! THX!


	9. Havard

**Disclaimer : **I don't Own YugiOh!

**Genre: **Adventure,Angst,Drama,AU..a bit Shonen ai

**Main Idea/Strory:** Amelia Kai

**Editor: **Hikari Rio

**Havard**

Seorang anak lelaki, kira-kira berusia sembilan tahun sedang bermain-main di sebuah gudang tua. Di dalam gudang tersebut terdapat banyak sekali buku-buku dan botol-botol aneh yang berderet rapi di dalam rak kayu yang sudah mulai melapuk. Anak itu menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan kain, kemudian ia mengambil anak kucing yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di kakinya.

"Maaf ya,aku menggunakanmu." sebuah cairan dituangkan di piring yang berisi makanan kucing tersebut, anak itu menyodorkannya pada si kucing. Dengan tamak si kucing melahapnya, tak berapa lama kucing tersebut terkulai lemas lalu jatuh.

"Lardiast, rupanya kau ada disini!" suara nyaring seorang wanita memanggilnya. Wanita itu terbelalak melihat kucing kesayangannya terkulai lemas di hadapan Lard. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Barney?!" Bentaknya murka.

"Aku hanya membuatnya tertidur, auntie", jawab Lardiast polos sembari membuka kain penutup hidungnya, orang yang dipanggil _auntie_ itu semakin berang melihat ekspresi Lard yang datar seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Kau sudah membunuh... kau membunuh kucingku!", sebuah tamparan keras kemudian mendarat dengan cepat di pipi kanan Lard, anak lelaki itu kemudian hanya memegangi pipinya yang memerah,lalu tersenyum.

"Apa aku salah, dia sudah mencuri makan siangku." Katanya tenang.

"Kau benar-benar anak sialan. Kau sama saja dengan ayahmu yang gila. Sekarang juga, pergi kau dari rumah ini!" Wanita itu menunjuk ke arah pintu luar.

Lard mengerenyit dan menatap benci bibinya. "Ini rumah ayahku, kau yang harus pergi dari sini!" ujarnya marah.

"Kurang ajar! Tidak tahu diuntung. Sekarang kau akan tahu bahwa aku tidak akan main-main!" wanita itu kemudian menyeret Lardiast dengan kasar lalu melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan gudang, tubuh mungil Lard kemudian terbanting dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"Mulai saat ini hiduplah disini, kau sangat suka tempat ini,bukan?"

Pemuda itu terbelalak mendengarnya. "Auntie, jangan kunci pintunya!" Lardiast berusaha bangkit namun terlambat wanita tersebut sudah terlanjur cepat menutup pintu dan menguncinya, suara gedoran keras di pintu dari Lardiast sama sekali tidak membuat wanita itu bergeming.

"Rasakan itu, anak sialan!" ia tersenyum puas.

"Auntie, kumohon buka pintunya, buka pintunya!", tangisan dan jeritan Lardiast mulai mengeras dan memekakan telinga, wanita itu tetap tidak mempedulikannya ia malah berlalu meninggalkan gudang tersebut.

(XXXXXXXXXX)

"Berisik sekali anak itu, kau tidak bisa mendiamkannya,Maddie?", sungut seorang pria tinggi yang keluar dari rumah, di tangannya yang kekar terdapat banyak sekali kertas-kertas.

"Jangan khawatir,sebentar lagi anak itu juga akan kita usir dari rumah ini, kau sudah menemukan surat wasiat Ray?"

"Sudah, memang benar seluruh harta warisan Raynold Havard akan diwariskan pada putra tunggalnya Lardiast Havard."

"Be..benarkah itu,sayang?" Ia mulai panik.

"Tapi, kerugian yang diderita oleh pemilik tempat kakakmu itu bekerja sangat besar. Dan yang tersisa dari penggantian rugi itu hanyalah rumah ini."

"Tidak mungkin! Masa harta yang tersisa hanya rumah bobrok ini?!"

"Tidak ada jalan lain Maddie, " Sang pria menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "...kau harus menyingkirkan Lard, lalu kita alihkan kepemilikan rumah ini dan menjualnya, uangnya cukup untuk kita pergi ke luar negeri." Ujarnya.

"Oh, sudah kuduga kakakku yang sinting itu memang tidak bisa apa-apa selain melakukan penelitian dan berdiam di gudang. Suamiku, bagaimana cara kita menyingkirkan Lard?"

"Itu nanti kita pikirkan, sekarang kita harus mengurus dulu kepemilikan rumah ini." Ujarnya tenang penuh terencana.

Maddie trsenyum licik penuh kepuasan, beberapa saat kemudian ia menggandeng lengan suaminya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

(XXXXXXXXXX)

Malam mulai menjelang, Lard masih diam terduduk di sudut gudang, matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan buku tua di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa aku tak pernah kenal wajah ibuku? Kenapa ayahku selalu pergi dan sekarang ia benar-benar tidak kembali? Kenapa aunt Maddie kemari dan menguasai rumah kami?"Ia termenung sedih lalu berbisik. "Kenapa aku dilahirkan?", Lard kemudian menutup buku tersebut lalu menangis semua pertanyaan 'kenapa' bermunculan di dalam kepalanya tanpa ada seorang pun yang menjawabnya.

"Andaikan aku bisa memperoleh uang yang banyak, aku ingin pergi, pergi ke tempat yang jauh!", Lard kembali menangis,semakin keras. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara kunci pintu dibuka, Lard buru-buru mengusap air matanya dan bangkit.

"Auntie, apa itu kau?", tanya Lard memastikan, lalu pintupun terbuka di muka pintu berdirilah Maddie dengan sepiring makanan di tangannya.

"Ini. Makanlah, setelah itu kau bersihkan dirimu. Aku dan pamanmu akan menunggu di ruang keluarga"

Lard tersenyum. Dengan gembira ia mengambil makanan tersebut lalu memakannya dengan lahap, ia tidak mempedulikan bibinya itu yang meninggalkannya dengan wajah masam.

"Auntie pasti sudah sadar akan kesalahannya, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pergi",ujar Lard di tengah kegembiraannya menyantap makan malamnya itu. Setelah selesai makan dan mandi, Lard menuju ruang keluarga sesuai perjanjian, di ruang tersebut sudah ada bibinya Maddie bersama suaminya dan seorang pria kurus setengah baya yang memakai coat yang berwarna hitam kelam.

"Itukah anaknya?"tanya pria tua itu. Matanya berkilat jahat.

"Benar, kuharap kau mau membayar mahal untuk anak ini." ujar suami Maddie.

Lardiast hanya diam tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, ia kemudian angkat bicara.

"Bayar?? Apa yang harus dibayar? Apa auntie akan menjualku?",tanya Lard polos.

"Tidak anak manis, kau cuma ikut paman ini saja. Kau akan memiliki rumah baru nanti."jawab Maddie agak terlalu senang.

"Aku setuju. Anak ini kelihatan cerdas. Sekarang juga ia akan kubawa." ujar pria tersebut sambil menatap Lard dan disambut senyum kemenangan di wajah Maddie dan suaminya.

"Aku jamin anak ini tidak akan mengecewakan tuan, kami sangat berterima kasih atas kerja samanya", ujar suami Maddie setelah menerima amplop tebal berisi uang dari pria itu.

Lard tebelalak, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Auntie...kau benar akan menjualku! Kalian jahat...aku tidak akan pergi dengan pria itu!", Lard secara refleks berlari namun pria agak tua itu lebih cepat meraih lengannya.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan! Aku aku tidak mau pergi!", jerit Lard memberontak dalam cengkraman si pria agak tua, pria itu tidak bergeming dengan wajahnya yang dingin ia menyeret Lard. Di muka pintu luar berdiri Maddie dan suaminya dengan tawa kegembiraan melihat Lard di dalam kereta menjerit dan meronta-ronta.

"Selamat bersenang-senang disana, Lard!" teriak Maddie, pandangan Lardiast kemudian menjadi kosong lalu ditatapnya tajam wajah Maddie. Ini membuat Maddie seketika terdiam, sebelum kereta mulai bergerak dan menjauh.

"Ada apa Maddie?" tanya suaminya sembari memperhatikan isi amplop di tangannya.

"Aku tidak suka tatapan anak itu tadi, matanya merah seperti iblis. Sama dengan warna mata kakak, tatapannya itu seolah ingin membunuhku." Ia bergidik sedikit.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan...sekarang kita sudah berhasil memalsukan surat wasiat dan membuat rumah ini jadi milik kita, kita juga berhasil menyingkirkan Lardiast dan mendapat uang." Suaminya mengipas-ipas uang yang mereka dapatkan.

"Kau benar...Apa lagi yang harus kurisaukan. Ayo, malam ini kita ke pesta saja, bagaimana?", Maddie melirik pada suaminya yang sedari tadi sibuk menghitung uang lalu melihatnya menyatakan tanda persetujuan.

(XXXXXXXXX)

Kereta yang membawa Lardiast memasuki jalanan yang sepi seolah tanpa kehidupan. Di kegelapan malam yang pekat terlihat sebuah bangunan bercahaya remang-remang di ujung jalan. Cahaya itu semakin terlihat seiring laju kereta. Kereta kuda itu berhenti di dekat bangunan kastil tua itu.

"Turun!", perintah si pria tadi pada Lard. Sepanjang perjalanan Lard baru mendengar pria itu berbicara padanya.

"Apa yang akan tuan lakukan padaku?" tanya Lard dengan tatapan waspada.

"Turunlah, dan kau akan tahu." Sang pria berkata tak sabar.

Lardiast kembali diam dan menuruti pria tersebut, ia turun dari kereta dan berjalan masuk ke bangunan di hadapannya, lengannya dicengkram erat oleh pria agak tua yang membawanya itu. Di dalam bangunan ini ternyata sebuah klub,dan kebanyakan dari pengunjungnya adalah tuan-tuan kaya yang bersenang-senang dengan para gadis, tetapi tak sedikit yang ditemani oleh anak-anak seusianya. Lard dan pria tersebut memutar menuju ke arah dapur, disana ada sebuah pintu kayu dan mereka menuju ke pintu tersebut lalu tampaklah sebuah ruangan yang terlihat cukup mewah dan hangat. Sebuah kamar. Di kamar tersebut terdapat seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengan Lard, berambut pirang dan bermata kecoklatan, ia sedang mengenakan coatnya.

"Joule, hari ini kau ajari saja anak ini apa yang harus ia lakukan!" perintah pria agak tua tersebut pada anak yang sebaya dengan Lard itu, Joule.

Anak itu mengangkat alis. "Tuan, apa dia akan menjadi _night thief_ juga?"tanya Joule

"Sudah tentu, jangan kau tanyakan lagi hal yang seharusnya tidak kau tanyakan, mengerti?. Suruh dia mengenakan pakaian yang ada setelah itu kalian harus menemuiku!"

"Baik, tuan" jawab Joule. Kemudian pria agak tua itu pergi.

Keduanya kini sendirian di kamar besar itu. Joule menatap Lard sekarang.

"Akhirnya dia pergi juga, siapa namamu?" Ia mengulurkan tangan "Aku Friedereich Joule."

"Mmm, Lard..Lardiast Havard, apa kau juga dibeli oleh pria jelek itu?" katanya seraya menjabat tangan Joule.

"Ha ha ha ha, maksudmu tuan Grant? Aku disini sejak aku dilahirkan. Ya, ibuku menjualku begitu aku lahir karena menurut cerita orang, keluargaku sangat miskin. Tuan Grant yang memeliharaku oleh karena itu aku bekerja padanya." Ia menatap gelisah pada pintu ek di ruangan itu. "Tak enak mengobrol disini. Kau juga harus ganti pakaian, akan kujelaskan sambil kukenakan pakaian sepertiku padamu."

Joule memberi isyarat pada Lard untuk mengikutinya, Joule kemudian membuka sebuah lemari besar dan tampaklah isinya, semua pakaian pria yang indah dan mewah. Joule mengambil pakaian yang tergantung paling kiri, berwarna putih dengan garis-garis keemasan, Joule menyerahkan pakaian itu pada Lard dan menyuruhnya untuk memakai pakaian itu, sembari berganti pakaian, Lard menceritakan mengapa ia bisa dibawa kemari.

"Hidup terkadang tidak adil. Ayahku seorang ilmuwan namun semua orang menganggapnya gila. Tetapi sebuah toko kimia di kota memandang cerdas pada ayahku, ia dibiarkan bekerja sambil melakukan riset di toko itu hingga kehidupan keluarga kami membaik bahkan berlebih." Ia menatap bordir emas di pakaiannya. "...tapi suatu hari toko itu terbakar karena kesalahan ayah,harta kami habis untuk mengganti kerugiannya. Kemudian paman dan bibiku yang sejak awal hidup dari penghasilan ayah, datang ke rumahku. Mereka pikir ayah meninggalkan harta, tetapi yang tersisa hanyalah rumah satu-satunya, rumah itupun diambil alih dengan cara menyingkirkanku dari sana." Ia selesai memakai baju atasnya. "Yah... akhirnya aku sampai disini."

Joule menatap simpati."Jadi... kau dijual paman dan bibimu yang menginginkan harta ayahmu? Mereka kejam sekali..." Joule berhenti sejenak. "Seperti tuan Grant... walau ia memeliharaku. Aku ini tak lebih dari barang dagangannya, dia selalu kasar. Sebenarnya jauh di hatiku aku amat membencinya. Tapi aku butuh tempat tinggal... yah aku terpaksa harus begini." Seolah menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Ia lalu bertanya. "...tetapi kau tidak bilang dimana ibumu, bagaimana dengan ibumu?" ujar Joule setelah mengingat-ingat kisah Lard tadi.

Lard menunduk sunyi."Sejak lahir... aku tak pernah mengenal siapa ibuku, entah dia sudah meninggal atau bercerai. Ayah tidak pernah sedikitpun menyinggung tentang ibu. Fotonya pun tidak ada." Ujarnya datar.

"Oh, maafkan aku Lard" Joule tampak menyesal.

"Lupakan saja, sekarang ceritakan tentang tempat ini dan pekerjaan apa yang harus dilakukan", ujar Lard pada Joule sambil memaksa tersenyum.

"Hmh...Baiklah. Kau tahu... negeri kita sedang krisis tenaga manusia. Dan banyak yang tergantikan oleh tenaga mesin. Di satu sisi, hal ini merupakan suatu kemajuan zaman, tapi di sisi lain hal ini mengakibatkan pengurangan tenaga manusia tersebut sehingga muncul banyak pengangguran." Ia lalu duduk di sebuah sofa di kamar itu sebelum melanjutkan, "mereka kesulitan ekonomi apalagi mereka juga dibebankan pajak, hanya kaum bangsawan dan tuan-tuan tanah serta penguasa yang terbebas dari semua pajak yang memberatkan itu. Hal ini tentu saja dianggap tidak adil, banyak warga yang memberontak, ada pula yang begitu benci terhadap kaum bangsawan. Mereka diburu, dirampok, bahkan dibunuh. Lama kelamaan... para bangsawan yang tidak merasakan ketenangan itu akan datang kemari, kau tahu... tempat ini bagaikan surga bagi mereka, cukup dengan satu kapsul _the desire,_ mereka akan melupakan segalanya." Ia menatap lurus mata deliama Lard, " Tugas kita adalah mengambil apa yang dimiliki oleh para kaum bangsawan itu saat mereka sedang terlena dengan mimpi-mimpi mereka." jelas Joule pada Lard.

"_The desire?_ jadi maksudmu kita ini bekerja sebagai penipu? Mencuri..", Lard tampak tertegun, ditatapnya wajahnya di cermin dekat mereka dan tubuhnya yang kini berbalut pakaian mewah tadi.

"Awalnya... kau mungkin tidak akan terbiasa, tapi ini sudah menjadi hidup kita, pekerjaan kita adalah sebagai **Night Thief**. Beraksi di saat malam... mengajak korban kita lalu memberikannya _kecupan kematian- death kiss..._ ya, berkat _the desire_ ini. Kami menyebutnya racun atau obat bius. Tuan Grant yang mendapatkannya, kau nanti akan tahu sendiri cara penggunaannya." Joule kemudian memberikan kapsul _the desire_ pada Lard. Lard mengamati kapsul gelatin dua warna itu, satu sisi berwarna merah dan sisi lain berwarna putih, minatnya kemudian tertarik pada kapsul itu.

"Kau harus hati-hati menggunakannya, bagian yang berwarna putih cepat sekali mereduksi jika terkena kelenjar saliva jika kau terbalik menggunakannya dirimu sendiri yang akan terkena efeknya, karena itu bagian yang merah harus tepat letaknya di dalam mulut." tambah Joule lagi.

"Tidak. Hal itu sangat mustahil. Jika kapsul ini begitu rentan terkena saliva, faktanya adalah kita... sebagai perantara menggunakan antidote yang berada di bagian merah ini oleh karena itu saat kita hendak menaruhnya di mulut. Kita harus menggigit bagian yang merah dengan kuat agar keadaan mulut kita netral saat bagian putih juga dimasukkan sehingga bagian yang berwarna putih tidak akan mudah mereduksi sebelum diberikan pada korban. Mungkin... itu alasan bagian yang merah harus tepat letaknya di dalam mulut." Lard menjelaskan dan membuat Joule menjadi terbengong-bengong.

"Kau hebat sekali Lard, darimana kau bisa tahu sebanyak itu?" ujar Joule berdecak kagum.

Lard menyeringai bangga."Bentuk kapsul yang unik ini. Sama seperti kapsul yang ada di buku penelitian ayahku. Coba kau lihat ini." Lard membagi dua kapsul tersebut.

"Kapsul yang merah lebih tebal dibandingkan yang putih, juga di bagian patahan kapsul ini seperti ada sekat, sekat tipis ini yang menghalangi agar antidote dan racunnya tidak bercampur." Ujarnya.

"Ho... aku baru tahu. Kau luar biasa! Tapi...apa yang terjadi kalau seluruh kapsul ini tertelan?", tanya Joule, ada hal yang belum ia mengerti tentang kapsul _the desire_ yang selama ini sudah ia gunakan, Lard kemudian mengambil sedikit bubuk the desire yang tumpah saat kapsulnya dipatahkan.

"Ini berasal dari tumbuhan herba, ada aroma khas yang sedikit tercium", tiba-tiba saja Lard mendadak terhuyung Joule dengan sigap menahan tubuh Lard yang hampir roboh.

"Lard, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Joule cemas.

"Jangan kau hirup serbuk itu Joule, tolong jauhkan aku dari bubuk itu." ujar Lard, Joule segera mengibaskan lengan Lard , serbuk _the desire_ di tangannya berhamburan, ia lalu menyeret Lard ke atas sofa yang agak jauh dari kumpulan serbuk kapsul tersebut.

"Huff! Hampir saja. Aku tidak menyangka obat itu begitu keras. Aku ingat sekarang. Bau itu bisa membuat seseorang terbius, bubuk yang sudah dilarang sejak lama oleh pemerintah. Aku pernah membacanya di buku ayahku, jika terus dihirup kesadaran akan hilang." ujar Lard. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

"Aku benar-benar baru mengetahui kenyataan ini. Pantas saja tidak sedikit juga _night thief_ yang ikut keracunan. Darimana tuan Grant memperoleh benda berbahaya seperti itu?" Joule kini mengetahui kengerian sebenarnya dari pekerjaan yang ia lakukan, tuan Grant dia tidak pernah peduli akan nyawa seseorang, semua yang ia pekerjakan tidak lebih dari budak belian.

"Aku mau bekerja disini." sahut Lard tiba-tiba.

"A..apa?", Joule tiba-tiba tersentak mendengar keinginan Lard.

"Ya, jika pikiranku benar, tuan Grant memiliki relasi dengan pembuat racun berbahaya itu, aku ingin sekali mempelajarinya lalu..aku akan.. aku akan menyingkirkan orang yang pernah menyingkirkanku..." ujar Lard tatapannya penuh keyakinan, bola matanya yang merah delima semakin menyala-nyala dipenuhi oleh dendam, Joule yang memperhatikannya berubah menjadi dingin setelah mendengar pernyataan Lard tersebut.

"Kupikir kau berbeda." Joule kemudian berbicara setelah agak lama terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Lard bingung.

"Aku... tidak suka orang yang membalas dendam, walaupun kehidupanku kejam walaupun orang-orang di sekitarku memperlakukanku dengan tidak adil ...aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membalas dendam, kau tahu.. membalas dendam hanya akan melahirkan dendam baru? Kau cerdas, kau masih memiliki harapan. Mengapa kau tega menghancurkannya? Kupikir kau yang baik tidak akan sanggup melakukan hal seperti itu." Joule menatap Lard dengan pandangan menyesal, Lard yang mendengar hal tersebut air mukanya mulai berubah.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengerti...", pembicaraan Lard terputus, secerdas apapun dia, dia tetaplah seorang anak berusia sembilan tahun, ia mulai menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Lard...", Joule merasa menyesal begitu mendengar isak tangis Lard, Lard hanya menggeleng pelan ia kemudian berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu lagi, mulai sekarang kita adalah sahabat. Kau mau janji antar sahabat?" ujar Joule tangannya diulurkan ke arah Lard, acungan kelingking sudah siap sebagai tanda perjanjian. Lard mengusap air matanya dan menatap Joule lalu mengangguk pelan, ia mengulurkan tangannya menyematkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Joule, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

"Ah, kita harus segera ke ruangan tuan Grant, kita bisa dimarahi olehnya kalau tidak cepat-cepat." sahut Joule mereka kemudian beranjak dari tempat tersebut menuju ruangan Tuan Grant. Lard mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

(XXXXXXXXXX)

Lard dan Joule sampai di sebuah pintu yang letaknya persis di sebelah ruanagan penghubung menuju ke klub, perlahan Joule mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Masuklah!" sahut suara seorang pria yang terdengar dari dalam, suara tuan Grant. Suara decit pintu terdengar begitu pintu perlahan terbuka, Lard kembali menatap sosok pria yang sudah membelinya paksa, membeli dari walinya untuk dipekerjakan sebagai _night thief_.

"Kau keluarlah Joule, biarkan anak itu saja yang kemari." perintah tuan Grant pada Joule.

"Baiklah, tuan." Joule kemudian meninggalkan tempat tersebut, matanya sedetikpun tidak bisa lepas dari mata Lard, begitu pula sebaliknya, mata mereka terus bertatapan ketakutan sampai pintu ditutup.

Tuan Grant kini menatap anak yang sudah berhasil ia dapatkan, ia benar-benar merasa puas melihat Lard dalam jubah putih keemasan, tampak sangat berkelas, sorot matanya yang merah tajam semakin membuatnya tampak sempurna.

"Aku puas sekali telah memilihmu, sesuai dugaanku kau sangat pantas mengenakan pakaian itu. Wajahmu yang polos pasti dengan mudah dapat menipu orang-orang kaya yang akan mengantarkan milik mereka padamu." ujar tuan Grant ia kemudian mendekati Lard, mencengkram bahunya, Lard terlihat sangat ketakutan apalagi saat wajah tuan Grant mendekat ke arah wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar _night thief_ terindah yang pernah kumiliki, wajahmu.." Ia mengelus pipi Lard yang kini gemetar ketakutan. "Tatapanmu yang tajam dengan mata rubi itu benar-benar..."

"Lepaskan!" jerit Lard. Ia berusaha memberontak dari cengkraman pria bejat di hadapannya, tak terhindarkan mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai. Grant berusaha menahan pergelangan tangan Lard dan membuka kancing kemejanya di tengah teriakan dan perlawanan Lard, Lard semakin meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan aku!! Joule!!... tolong aku.. Joule...!", teriak Lard ia benar-benar ketakutan, pria dihadapannya sudah menjadi monster yang kelaparan, ia pasti mengidap kelainan jiwa pikir Lard. Joule mendengar teriakan Lard dari ruangan tuan Grant, segera ia menuju ruangan tersebut, ia sangat terkejut begitu pintu terbuka dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sedang apa kau disini Joule?!" bentak Grant.

"Kau, apa yang akan kau perbuat pada temanku?!" Joule segera menghambur masuk namun tertahan oleh sebuah peluru yang tiba-tiba melesat cepat hampir mengenai kakinya.

"Berhenti disitu atau kalian berdua akan terluka!", Grant kemudian mengarahkan pistol ke leher Lard yang terlentang di lantai. Akibat suara tembakan dan teriakan tersebut seluruh pengunjung Black Hidden berhamburan mencari sumber tersebut, Grant semakin panik.

"Joule, tahan mereka di luar, cepat!" ancam Grant yang kini menempelkan moncong pistol itu tepat di leher Lard yang segera disambut rintihan pedih akibat panasnya pistol tersebut. Joule segera berlari keluar untuk menghalau pengunjung yang ingin tahu, ia tidak ingin sahabatnya terluka.

"Kalau saja kau tidak berisik!"Grant kemudian menarik jubah Lard.

"Berdiri! Kalau begitu..." Ia berbisik kejam. "... kuajarkan kau menjadi _hospes the desire_." Grant menyeret tubuh Lard, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kapsul dari kumpulan kapsul yang berada di atas meja, tanpa disadari oleh Grant. Lard juga berusaha menggapai kapsul yang sama, dengan susah payah ia akhirnya mendapatkannya. Grant kemudian mendekati wajah Lard, ia berusaha untuk men-_death kiss-_nya. Lard yang sudah tidak berdaya... hanya mampu menerimanya, butiran air mata meluncur di pipinya, namun yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Grant memuntahkan darah dan ia mulai terlihat lemas dan jatuh.

"K..kenapa..kenapa aku yang...", kesadaran Grant mulai berkurang pandangannya kabur.

"_The desire_ yang ada di mejamu belum sempurna...warnanya berbeda dengan kapsul yang diberikan Joule padaku. Aku berhasil mengambil satu kapsul dari mejamu, lalu kugigit bagian merah yang merupakan antidote, karena itu _the desire_ yang kau berikan padaku menjadi netral. Sebaliknya, kau tidak menggigit bagian merah dengan benar dan kaulah yang terkena racunku." ujar Lard sedikit tersengal-sengal, matanya dingin menatap Grant yang semakin lemas.

"Sial, aku memang terburu-buru itu karena aku sebelumnya telah memakai antidote sementara yang diberikan pria itu, Crawford, aku merasa tenang..."dalam kesadaran Grant yang semakin tipis itu ia teringat kata-kata yang pernah di dengarnya.

"_Setiap antidote pada kapsul the desire hanya bekerja satu menit setelah digigit, jika melewati batas tersebut hospesnya juga kemungkinan akan mengalami nasib seperti korbannya, aku tidak akan pernah membuat antidote yang benar-benar bisa menawarkan the desire, kau harus hati-hati pada karya seniku itu, kapsul yang akan kuberikan sekarang berbeda dengan yang biasa, dosisnya kunaikkan dan kapsul ini juga bisa menjadi bumerang bagimu!"_

"Jadi begitu.. hahaha..sialan kau, Crawford!", setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut Grant diam membeku, nafasnya hilang. Lard yang memeriksa keadaannya dan kapsul yang berada di atas meja tersentak kaget.

"Arsenik! Sudah kuduga kapsul itu...dicampur arsenik!" Lard hanya terpaku diam membisu, pikiran, dan pandangan yang kosong. Joule yang sudah berhasil menghalau pengunjung kembali ke ruangan tersebut untuk memeriksa keadaan Lard, ia terkejut melihat sahabatnya yang duduk membatu dan Grant di sebelahnya yang terkulai dengan wajah membiru dan darah yang berasal dari mulutnya, begitu melihat Joule, pecahlah tangis Lard, ia memeluk sahabatnya itu erat dalam jeritan tangisnya ia ceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Dia ingin menyentuhku...dia ingin membunuhku! _the desire_ itu mengandung arsenik! A-aku juga hampir mati!", jerit Lard dalam tangisannya yang memilukan. Joule tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya memeluk Lard lebih erat dan juga ikut menangis.

**To be continued...**

(XXXXXXXX)

Hihihi..ini chapter yang membuat saya perang mental...Kai senang nyiksa orang c..:D HAHAHAHAH! ehm..okay..

Review please!!

Thx 4 reading!


	10. Flawless Mask

**Disclaimer : **I don't Own YugiOh!

**Genre: **Adventure,Angst,Drama,AU..a bit Shonen ai

**Main Idea/Story:** Amelia Kai

**Editor: **Hikari Rio

**Flawless Mask pt.1  
**

Waktu kembali berputar menuju masa kini, menuju waktu dimana Lard duduk terdiam di sebelah Seth, di bangku taman Chlorose Park, di depan kolam yang jernih dengan pantulan sinar-sinar bulan di permukaannya. Angin kencang yang menyayat kulit kini mulai mereda, suara air mancur terdengar jelas mengisi keheningan,walau para bintang masih berkelap kelip. Setelah terdiam lama, Lard mulai melanjutkan kisahnya lagi.

"Setelah pria bejat bernama Grant itu tewas, para _night thief_ di Black Hidden melaporkan kejadian tersebut murni sebagai kecelakaan pada pihak berwajib. Black Hidden memang tidak memiliki pemilik lagi, tetapi aktivitasnya tetap berjalan. Kami sebagai _night thief_ yang bekerja disana menjadikan klub tersebut sebagai tempat penghasilan. Kami yang juga tidak punya uang, tempat tinggal, dan keluarga. Tidak punya pilihan lain selain tetap menjadi _night thief_. Pekerjaan itu tetap kulakukan sampai gerakan anti obat-obatan meluas dan kaum gerilyawan bermunculan. Aku dan Joule juga menjadi anggota gerilyawan dan memburu Crawford sampai sekarang." Lard mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tertunduk, diliriknya Seth di sebelahnya, Seth menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tidak berapa lama terdengar suara seperti isakan.

"Suara siapa itu?? Seth kau menangis ya?" selidik Lard mencari sumber suara tersebut, tidak ada jawaban dari Seth wajahnya tetap tertutup oleh telapak tangannya.

"Ah... sepertinya aku benar. Kau menangis karena mendengar kisahku senangnyaaaa...", ujar Lard mencoba menggoda Seth, namun Seth tetap tidak bereaksi. Ia mulai cemas,digigitnya bibir bawahnya sebelum bertanya.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis jangan ditahan-tahan, nanti rahang dan kepalamu akan sakit, dadamu juga menjadi sesak." tambah Lard, perlahan duduknya bergeser mendekati Seth, Lard dengan ragu-ragu mengulurkan lengannya ke arah bahu Seth.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ujar Seth tiba-tiba membuat Lard kaget dan menurunkan lengannya, tapi kemudian Lard dengan tenang menjulurkan lagi lengannya, mencoba merangkul Seth, kali ini Seth tidak bereaksi apapun selain melepas kedua telapak tangan dari wajahnya, tangisnya pun pecah memecah kesunyian malam, mengalahkan suara air mancur di Chlorose Park. Lama sekali suara isak tangis itu terdengar, perlahan-lahan suara itu mereda, mereda, lalu berhenti. Seth mengusap wajahnya kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Lard dari bahunya.

"Mataku kemasukan pasir yang terbang dibawa angin dan rasanya perih sekali. Aku tidak menangis karena ceritamu!" ujar Seth setelah terdiam dan menangis begitu lama.

"Ya, aku mengerti, aku sewaktu kecil sering menangis begitu seringnya hingga sekarang aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk menangis. Kau...kau tidak pernah menangis,kan? Karena itu semuanya kau tumpahkan disini... semua yang kau..."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menangis? Jika aku terlihat lemah semua orang akan menginjakku! Aku dan Mark, adikku sudah bersumpah tidak akan memperlihatkan kelemahan kami pada orang lain!" sela Seth dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Aa..Ma-maafkan aku, maaf..." ujar Lard dengan nada menyesal, air mukanya seketika berubah sedih.

Seth menghela napas. "Tidak... kau benar. Saat mendengar cerita masa lalumu, tanpa sadar aku jadi terbawa juga ke masa laluku, tak kusangka orang secerdas dirimu bisa mengalami takdir sekelam itu, lalu...akhir dari kedua walimu bagaimana?" tanya Seth, emosinya sudah mereda. Ia kembali tenang.

"Paman dan bibiku? Aku tidak tahu... mungkin saja mereka sudah pergi ke luar negeri." jawab Lard, untuk sesaat mata delima Lard dan lazuli Seth berpandangan cukup lama.

"...Kau tidak membalas dendam pada mereka?" ujar Seth yang seketika tersadar dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Lard.

"Aku... tidak bisa. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi menambah kesalahan dalam hidupku. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Joule." jawab Lard dengan pandangan matanya yang sayu.

"Joule...apa dia sebegitu dekatnya denganmu?" tanya Seth lagi.

"Dia sahabat pertamaku, walau orangnya agak ceroboh, tapi ia baik sekali. Dia juga sesungguhnya tidak ingin menjadi _night thief_." Ujarnya riang. Namun rupanya lawan bicaranya terdiam sunyi. Lard keheranan.

"Ayo pulang, sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang harus dibicarakan. Lebih baik kita tidur sejenak." ajak Seth dengan nada sedikit kesal. Ia kemudian terburu-buru beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Lard mengangkat alis. "Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba kau marah?" tanya Lard yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan nada bicara Seth.

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya...hanya.. AKH!! Sudahlah! Aku hanya... capek!... cuma itu!"katanya sambil berbalik pergi.

_/ Aah!!Apa sih yang kau pikirkan,__ Seth?/ _Seth kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan Lard, ia sepertinya tidak mau kalau Lard sampai melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah saat itu.

Lard terbengong-bengong dengan kejadian tersebut, tapi untuk sesaat ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Seth yang aneh, _/Sepertinya itu cara ia menenangkan diri.../_ pikirnya polos. Lard akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian mengikuti Seth pergi.

**(XXXXXXXX)**

Pukul empat lewat lima belas menit dini hari. Seth dan Lard tiba di kediaman Stanford, para pelayan yang ikut pergi bersama Seth menurunkan barang-barangnya dari kereta kuda.

"Taruh saja di tempat biasa,nanti saja dibereskan.", perintah Seth pada pelayannya.

"Baik, Tuan",balas pelayan tersebut.

"Kau telah bepergian jauh, ya?",tanya Lard pada Seth.

"Aku pergi ke rumah sakit di Green Hills menemui Mark, tadinya aku akan menginap disana tapi... aku pikir aku tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu lagi."jawab Seth sembari menaiki tangga. Sampai suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau pulang pagi lagi, hal itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan!", ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari lantai dua, ia kini berdiri di anak tangga ketiga berhadapan dengan Seth.

"Tuan Rhein? Anda sudah bangun atau...anda tidak tidur? Menungguku?" tanya Seth. Ia merasa tuan Rhein akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengannya. Tuan Rhein menghela napas pendek.

"Kau istirahat saja dulu. Nanti siang kutunggu di perpustakaan, jangan terlalu sering keluar malam-malam, Seth. Di luar itu sangat berbahaya!", ujar tuan Rhein dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Aku tahu, aku akan datang nanti. Ayo, Lard, kita ke kamar." Seth kemudian mengucapkan permisi pada tuan Rhein, Lard kemudian mengikutinya. Ia melihat tuan Rhein sejenak menatap mata Lard, sebelum sang guru berbalik pergi.

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

"Haaah, capek sekali... jalanan yang tidak bagus membuatku pegal...", keluh Seth sembari membuka sarung tangannya lalu melemparnya ke arah sofa di dekat tempat tidur.

"Bukankah lazimnya seorang bangsawan memiliki pelayan pribadi? Kulihat tidak ada yang melayanimu untuk menggantikan pakaianmu." ujar Lard yang heran melihat Seth melepas sendiri _long coat-_nya dan merapikan ke tempatnya.

"Aku tidak suka dilayani untuk hal-hal pribadi, aku tidak mudah percaya pada siapapun sejak nyawaku terancam oleh Crawford, ia bisa saja menyuruh orang untuk menjadi pelayanku lalu membunuhku sebelum aku membunuhnya." ujar Seth datar kemudian ia menarik dasinya rupanya dasi itu terlilit,dan ia nampak kesulitan melepasnya.

"Kau salah menarik dasinya Seth," Lard menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum memberi isyarat agar Seth menunduk agar ia bisa membantunya, "lagipula kau terlalu curiga sekali kulihat penjagaan disini cukup ketat." ujar Lard yang masih berkonsentrasi membantu Seth melepaskan dasinya. Jarinya yang mungil berusaha keras melepas simpul itu dari sang bangsawan. _/Ugh..susah../  
_

"Ketat? Buktinya kau saja bisa menjebol seluruh pintu? Apalagi Crawford yang dulu pernah tinggal disini.." Dasinya terlepas. "Huff! Akhirnya lepas juga, aku hampir tercekik tadi..." jawab Seth di tengah rasa leganya karena dasinya berhasil lepas. Udara yang dihirupnya terasa begitu nyaman dan segar. Ia menghela napas pelan penuh rasa syukur.

"Akh, itu kejadian lama Seth...", ujar Lard wajahnya memerah karena malu. Setelahnya, Seth berganti pakaian dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana pendek, ia menuju tempat tidurnya, menarik selimut lalu perlahan matanya terpejam.

"Ganti pakaianmu Lard, ambil saja punyaku di lemari, dan cepatlah tidur." ujar Seth sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam.

Lard hanya menatap Seth yang tertidur. _/Apa benar seluruh kejadian ini adalah takdir? Alangkah kejam namun entah kenapa terasa manis../_ Lard tersenyum sendiri, kemudian membuka lemari Seth dan mengambil sebuah kemeja putih, terlalu besar untuknya, namun entah mengapa ia merasa senang memakainya... tak selang beberapa menit kemudian, ia menyusul Seth menuju dunia mimpi.

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa matahari sudah semakin tinggi, Lard mengernyitkan kelopak mata mencoba untuk membuka indra penglihatannya, namun ia terkejut melihat di hadapannya adalah wajah putih langsat Seth yang tertidur, dan pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh tangan sang bangsawan.

"Aaah!!...", teriak Lard panik. Seketika membuat Seth juga ikut terbangun dengan kaget.

"Ada apa, ada apa?" Seth bangkit dengan kaget dan mata setengah terpejam, kemudian ia menggosok matanya berusaha untuk sadar.

"A...ah..itu..ma-maaf, tidak ada apa-apa cuma mimpi buruk..sungguh..", ujar Lard berusaha tenang padahal dia merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat hebat, wajahnya memerah hampir semerah kedua bola matanya yang menyala, dan kini terbelalak karena syok.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja... Jam berapa sekarang?" Seth meraih arlojinya di atas meja jarumnya menunjukkan tepat pukul sepuluh, ia kemudian bangkit dan membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela, seketika cahaya matahari menerangi ruangan tidur tersebut. Setelah itu ia menarik sebuah tali di dekat ranjang tidurnya yang ternyata adalah alat untuk membunyikan bel, seketika pintu kamar diketuk.

"Masuk saja." perintah Seth.

"Anda memanggil saya, tuan?", ujar seorang pelayan pria di muka pintu tepat setelah pintu kamar dibuka.

"Siapkan sarapan di ruang makan untuk dua orang... atau tuan Rhein belum sarapan juga?"

"Tuan Rhein sarapan di kamarnya,tuan."

"Oh begitu. Tolong ,siapkan juga kamar mandinya. Terima kasih."

"Baik, tuan", pelayan tersebut kemudian pergi, beberapa menit kemudian pelayan tersebut kembali, ia menuju kamar mandi menyiapkan air dan peralatan mandi.

"Kau tidak curiga padanya? Kau bilang kau tidak suka dilayani." ujar Lard yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur pada Seth yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

"Dia bisa dipercaya, walaupun tidak seratus persen, yang tidak bisa kupercaya hanya Linda. Dia senang sekali bergosip."balas Seth tanpa menatap Lard. Kelibat tubuh mungilnya dengan hanya memakai kemeja putih Seth yang kebesaran yang sempat silihatnya, membuat Seth merasa tidak nyaman.

"Air mandinya sudah siap, tuan", ujar si pelayan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi kepada Seth.

"Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi." Angguk Seth.

"Saya permisi, tuan", pelayan tersebut pergi dan pintu kamar kembali ditutup meninggalkan keduanya lagi di ruang besar itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi...", kata-kata Seth terhenti, ia kemudian menatap Lard, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. _/Gila, ide gila...mungkin..tapi,sepertinya tak apa-apa kan?/._ Ia memperhatikan calon penggantinya lekat-lekat.

"Ke-kenapa... kau menatapku seperti itu, Seth?", tanya Lard yang merasa aneh dengan tatapan Seth dan senyum licik di bibirnya.

"Kau mau merasakan seperti apa seorang bangsawan mandi ?" pertanyaan Seth membuat Lard kaget.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lard heran dan sedikit panik.

"Nah, lepaskan pakaianmu, bagi seorang bangsawan mandipun haru dilayani.."

"Seth!! Ka-kau gila!" Lard tercekat. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia mundur dengan panik hingga punggungnya menyentuh kepala tempat tidur.

"Ayo... cepat...", ujar Seth kalem,kemudian dengan mudah menarik lengan Lard dan menyeretnya. Ke kamar mandi.

**(XXXXXXXXXX)**

"Tidaaakk! Cukup!!" teriak Lard saat Seth menggosok punggungnya, tingkah Lard seperti anak kecil yang sedang dimandikan oleh ayahnya.

"Hahahaha, seorang bangsawan memang dilayani seperti ini oleh pelayannya, hal ini bukan sesuatu yang aneh.", ujar Seth yang merasa kegirangan menggoda Lard. _/Dia mungil sekali...apa benar laki-laki?/_

"Kau keterlaluan Seth, kau tahu aku merasa..maluuuuuuuuuuuuu...", gumam Lard yang pasrah dengan perbuatan Seth. Ia menunduk dengan wajah...sangat merah padam. Bagaimana tidak? Seth menyeretnya dengan paksa, melucuti pakaiannya, dan memandikannya. Ia bukan bocah berumur sembilan tahun lagi, ia seorang pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun yang merasa aneh dan malu karena seorang bangsawan muda yang menjadi Adonis di Ancerest memandikannya.

"Jangan berlebihan, sekarang akan kucuci rambut antikmu itu, Mark sangat suka jika aku yang...", kata-kata Seth tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Seth, kau kenapa?" tanya Lard heran. Ia mendongak, mata delimanya menatap lazuli yang berkabut.

"Ah...Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat masa kecilku", pikiran Seth seketika berputar ke masa lalu saat usianya sembilan tahun dan Mark empat tahun, mereka sedang berendam bersama di bak ini dengan dilayani oleh seorang pengasuh, Mark sangat senang saat Seth membersihkan rambutnya dengan shampoo, Mark memainkan buih-buih yang muncul mereka tertawa begitu lepas tanpa beban. Ia tersenyum kecut mengingatnya.

"Sebaiknya, cepat selesaikan mandinya", ujar Seth tiba-tiba, Lard melihat raut wajah Seth yang berubah sedih, namun ia tak berkata-apa-apa karena buih sabun yang membuat matanya pedih menyibukkan pikirannya.

**(XXXXXXXXXX)**

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, Lard dan Seth segera menuju perpustakaan, disana Tuan Rhein sudah menunggu di tempat yang sama saat ia menceritakan segala sesuatunya pada Lard.

"Kami datang. Apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu, tuan?", tanya Seth pada tuan Rhein.

"Duduklah, aku ingin menitikberatkan hal ini pada Lardiast", ujar tuan Rhein.

"Padaku?", tanya Lard tak mengerti. Ia menatap Seth, lalu kembali ke tuan Rhein.

"Gerald Stanford sengaja menyembunyikan dirinya dari dunia luar setelah merasa jiwanya terancam oleh Crawford, aku sudah mendengar gosip yang beredar di kota kalau Gerald mengangkat Seth menjadi count karena ia sudah sekarat, aku yakin sekali ini perbuatan Gerald, dia memang pengecut!" jelas tuan Rhein.

"Ya, orang itu kini hanya seperti tikus yang ketakutan, dia sudah lama mendekam di ruang bawah tanah." timpal Seth.

"Hari ini kau akan bertemu Gerald Stanford, Lard. Sebagai pengganti Seth." ujar tuan Rhein.

"Aku..tidak mengerti..", Lard menjawab bingung, dahinya berkerut tanda ia berpikir.

"Kau buat seolah-olah Seth sudah pergi mencari Crawford, dengan begitu ia akan keluar secara jantan dan menyelesaikan semua masalah lama itu, aku berniat berbicara dengan Crawford untuk mempertemukannya dengan Gerald."

"Tuan Rhein !!" Seth kaget dengan rencana mantan guru privatnya itu.

"Terlalu berbahaya? Kau sudah tahu Crawford dimana bukan?, biar aku yang melakukannya, ini kulakukan demi kamu, Mark juga keluarga ini."

"Tapi pak guru...Crawford pernah mengenalimu, kau juga pengajar Ayah..", wajah Seth seketika berubah menyeramkan.

"Aku sudah bukan gurumu, aku sudah bertahun-tahun mengabdi pada keluarga ini. Salahkah jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang baik untuk kelangsungan keluarga ini?" tanya tuan Rhein pada Seth. Seth hanya diam menunduk. Dalam pikirannya segalanya berkecamuk hebat. _/ Selama ini..selama ini..ada orang yang begitu peduli padaku./_

"Aku mengerti tuan, aku akan melakukannya." ujar Lard mantap, ia menatap mata tuan Rhein dan Seth bergantian.

"Kau memang orang baik. Seth tidak keliru memilihmu. Sekarang, kita ke ruangan dimana Gerald Stanford berada", tatapan tuan Rhein kali ini begitu lembut pada Lard, Lard memang merasakan pengorbanan hebat orang tua tersebut pada Seth dan Lard tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan itu, diliriknya Seth di sebelahnya ,perang batin pasti terjadi dalam hatinya. Tuan Rhein kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk diikuti oleh Seth dan Lard, mereka kini akan menemui sumber dari segala sumber permasalahan yang sudah sangat jauh meluas akibat perbuatannya, kepala keluarga sekaligus dokter terkemuka, Gerald Stanford.

**To be continued…**

**(XXXXXXX)**

A/N:

Okay..the last chapter untuk bulan ini…akan di lanjutkan sekitar Oktober-November. Mohon maaf, tp ini dikarenakan saya akan menghadapi beberapa ujian di perkuliahan sedangkan Amelia baru memulai masa orientasi. Hal yang sama juga untuk Condor of Bisque Tale..

Alasannya? Kedua cerita ini perlu energi 'extra' dalam penyampaian berbahasanya..hehehe..

Tapi, kami akan buat 1 atau 2 cerita ringan untuk _keep-on touch_, juga sebagai kado untuk Seto..

Mohon maaf dan terima kasih telah membaca!!

Please REVIEW!!


	11. Flawless Mask 2

**Disclaimer : **I don't Own YugiOh!

**Genre: **Adventure,Angst,Drama,AU..a bit Shonen ai

**Main Idea/Story:** Amelia Kai

**Editor: **Hikari Rio

**Flawless Mask pt.2**

Lard, Seth dan tuan Rhein menuju ke bagian timur dari bangunan utama kediaman Stanford. Mereka memasuki kawasan yang mirip dengan sebuah hutan, wilayah tersebut seolah tidak terjamah oleh tangan manusia, tidak ada pelayan, tidak ada penjaga, tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka bertiga. Semakin ke dalam hutan suasananya semakin gelap, cahaya matahari terhalang oleh pepohonan yang tinggi dan rimbun. Lard baru pertama kali kemari, ia pikir wilayah ini bukan bagian dari kepemilikan keluarga Stanford karena itu ia menjauhinya, bukan hanya itu alasan ia tak mau memasuki wilayah ini, suasana yang tercipta dari pemandangan kawasan inilah yang membuat perasaan ia tidak nyaman...

"Ayahku baru menampakkan dirinya sekali sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, Lard", ujar Seth sambil berjalan di sisi kanan Lard.

"Ia mengasingkan diri sejak aku diangkat menjadi seorang _count_, dia memang pengecut! Ia takut ditemukan oleh Crawford!" tambah Seth lagi dengan nada penuh emosi, Lard hanya bisa memandangnya, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dirinya sendiri sedang berusaha tenang sebelum menemui sang kepala keluarga Stanford.

"Kita sudah sampai", ujar tuan Rhein, ia menunjuk pada sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu ek di hadapan mereka, tampaknya pintu itu sengaja di pasang pada dinding batu yang tertutup oleh belukar. Tuan Rhein, dengan belati ditangannya, memotong belukar yang menyegel pintu tersebut, di samping kiri pintu, ia menekan sebuah batu yang berbeda peletakannya, perlahan terdengar suara seperti roda gigi berputar lalu pintu tersebut bergeser, tuan Rhein memasuki wilayah di balik pintu itu diikuti oleh Seth dan Lard.

"Ruangan apa ini?", tanya Lard yang terpana ketika melihat ruangan di balik pintu itu. Keadaan ruangan itu tidak jauh beda dengan perpustakaan keluarga Stanford.

"Ini ruang penelitian. Seharusnya kau menyadari sesuatu saat kita melewati hutan tadi, Lard ", jelas Seth. Lard memutar otaknya dengan cepat, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terlewat di rute tersebut.

"Oh, ya aku ingat sekarang, perasaan tak nyaman yang kurasakan itu...hutan itu ditumbuhi oleh tanaman Glorie..bahan dasar dari _the Desire_..", ujar Lard sedikit gugup.

"Seluruh anggota keluarga Stanford melakukan penelitian tentang kesehatan dan pengobatan disini. Namun, sekarang tempat ini menjadi tempat persembunyian Gerald", jelas tuan Rhein. Langkah mereka bertiga terhenti ketika sebuah rak buku yang menghalangi jalan bagai sebuah dinding besar berada dihadapan ketiganya. Tuan Rhein mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lard.

"Kau masuklah, Lard. Di balik dinding ini ada sebuah lorong yang menuju ke tempat Gerald berada, kami akan menunggumu disini." ujar tuan Rhein, ia kemudian menarik sebuah buku dari deretan-deratan buku yang berada di rak tersebut, secara otomatis rak tersebut berputar terbuka. Sebuah pintu rahasia lagi...

Dan di baliknya terlihat sebuah lorong yang gelap dan berhawa dingin terbentang di depan. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, Lard menatap Seth. Ia melihat bola mata biru Seth yang berkilauan, menatap dirinya dengan pandangan sayu dan khawatir. Ia menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dan dengan langkah mantap, Lard kemudian memasuki lorong rahasia tersebut. Ketika ia masuk, rak buku yang memisahkan ia dari tuan Rhein dan Seth, berputar dan menutup jalan keluar.

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

"Seth, lebih baik kita menunggunya di meja sebelah sana. Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu", ujar tuan Rhein sambil menunjuk ke arah meja yang terletak dekat dengan rak yang dipenuhi oleh botol-botol kaca warna-warni. Ia mengangguk dan mengikuti gurunya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?", tanya Seth, setelah ia dan Tuan Rhein duduk di tempat itu. Tuan Rhein menghela napas panjang, suaranya terdengar lelah.

"Ya, tadi pagi aku menerima surat yang ditujukan untukmu", ujarnya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dengan tulisan tinta hitam berinisial di sampul belakangnya:

_**-W.F-**_

Seth terbelalak."Ini...tidak mungkin... William Frey..kaki tangan Crawford...", Seth terbata,masih merasa kaget dan penasaran, ia dengan cepat merobek bagian atas amplop tersebut, mengeluarkan isinya dengan agak terburu-buru lalu membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana:

_Kepada Count Stanford yang terhormat,_

_Crawford sudah mengetahui kalau Gerald Stanford tidak berani untuk menghadapnya, ia pasti bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Tuan kami, Crawford, ingin sekali bertemu dengannya setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, hanya sekedar untuk mengenang masa lalu. Jika ia tidak bisa datang, biarlah putranya yang menggantikan. Saat ini, Mark Stanford sudah berada di tempat kami, suatu kehormatan apabila putra tertuanya juga ikut berkunjung kemari. Oleh karena itu datanglah sendirian ke tempat tuan kami di kota yang damai, Rivena. _

_Salam hangat,_

_W.F_

Selesai membacanya,ia terperanjat dan berubah kalap."Tidak, ini tidak mungkin! Aku harus memastikan Mark masih ada di Green Hills...",Seth melompat dari tempat duduknya namun langkahnya ditahan oleh tuan Rhein.

"Kau jangan gegabah, Seth. Mark memang sudah dibawa pergi, pihak rumah sakit sudah menghubungi tadi dan..." suaranya yang parau terhenti.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?! Nyawa Mark sedang terancam sekarang ...Dan...Argh, sialan!!", Seth memotong pembicaraan tuan Rhein dan memandangnya seolah tak percaya, kemarahan dan ketakutan mulai menguasai dirinya dipukulnya meja dengan sekuat tenaga, pikirannya menjadi sangat kacau.

"Bukan begitu Seth, untuk menghadapi Crawford kita harus memiliki rencana, dan saat ini kita sedang menjalankan rencana itu.."

"Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa..aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku harus menyelamatkan Mark sekarang!", Seth kemudian berlari panik ke arah pintu keluar.

"Tidak, Seth! Demi Tuhan! Kau melakukan suatu kesalahan! Kembali! Seth!!", teriak tuan Rhein berusaha menghentikannya, namun semua terasa sia-sia, ia tak mampu mengejar Seth yang berlari cepat dan semakin menjauh.

**(XXXXXXXX)**

_**Kastil Rivena**__** 1.00pm**_

"Hujan di luar semakin deras, sungguh tidak biasa langit terlihat sekelam itu", ujar seorang pria tinggi,berbadan sintal,dengan rambut panjang keperakan,Crawford. Pandangannya lurus menatap langit kelabu yang jauh di luar jendela. Suara petir bersahut-sahutan tak membuat pria itu gentar ataupun beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Mungkin langit tidak tahan melihat pertempuran darah yang akan segera terjadi,tuan Crawford.", ujar sebuah suara yang sosoknya kini menyeruak pelan dari dalam kegelapan.

"William. Kau sudah kembali rupanya. Bagaimana anak itu?" Ujarnya tak berbasa-basi.

"Mark Stanford? Dia sudah diurus 'mayat hidup' yang lain", jawab William datar.

" 'Mayat hidup'?... Apa mereka tidak bersikap layaknya manusia. Hah?!", Crawford tiba-tiba meraih kerah baju William dengan kasar bersamaan dengan pecahnya suara guntur di luar sana, cahaya kilat memperlihatkan raut wajah Willian yang diam tidak bergeming. Dingin.

"Tidak mungkin! _Julliet_ku hanya bisa menghipnotis dan mengendalikan saja. Dia tidak bisa membuat hati manusia..._Julliet_ku belum sempurna...aku belum bisa membuat Chyntia tersenyum padaku!", gumam Crawford berang, suaranya terdengar frustasi, ia kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan William.

"Memang mungkin aku lancang, tapi... kau tidak bisa menghidupkan orang yang telah mati, Crawford."ujar William membuat langkah Crawford terhenti.

Sang master berbalik tajam,ia menatap William dengan dingin."Kau... apa kau sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi,hah?!", bentak Crawford.

"Aku hanya bicara mengenai kenyataan...anakku, Chyntia, sudah meninggal..dan ia tak bisa hidup lagi.", ucapan datar William membuat Crawford merasa tertusuk ribuan jarum, dirinya kini dipenuhi amarah dan kebencian. Ia memandang sinis.

"Hahahaha! Jangan pernah kau sebut dia anakmu lagi..." Ia menyepat dengan kebencian terpoles di setiap kata-katanya. "Dia... sudah kau jual pada si brengsek, Gerald. Kuingatkan lagi padamu kejadian 18 tahun silam, saat aku...Aku berusaha menyelamatkan Chyntia, aku diusir dari puri tempatmu tinggal. Ha! Ternyata kaulah yang menyerahkan Chyntia pada Gerald untuk menyelamatkan kekayaanmu! Lalu, di kapal yang menuju ke Jerman, kehormatan Chyntia direnggut sedangkan kau ditembak dan dibuang ke laut." Ia berhenti,jarinya menunjuk ke arah jantung Willam.

"AKU...akulah yang menyelamatkanmu...dan akupun berusaha menyelamatkan Chyntia saat dia berada di ruang isolasi rumah sakit jiwa, namun sayang... sesampainya di kastil ini ia histeris dan bunuh diri. Kau yang dihantui dosa telah bersedia mengabdi padaku, kuangkat kau dari ambang kematian, kau terlahir kembali dengan nama dan wajah baru. Kau telah membayarnya dengan kekayaanmu termasuk kastil milikmu ini untuk kugunakan sebagai alat balas dendam pada Gerald." Ia mengelilingi sang mantan _viscount_ itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bertahun-tahun aku melakukan penelitian, kugunakan warga Ancretest yang kotor sebagai kelinci percobaannya, kau yang menderita dengan dosa-dosa masa lalu terus membantuku, terus mendukungku." Ia berhenti dan tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu kenapa?. Karena itulah yang harus kau tebus untuk apa yang menimpaku juga Chyntia! Oleh karena itu, kau tidak berhak menentangku, tidak berhak sedikitpun! William atau namamu yang dulu adalah **Viscount Radfiell** yang terhormat!" teriaknya benci.

Penjelasan Crawford bagaikan duri yang terus menerus menusuk perasaan William, lututnya mendadak lemas dan ia bersimpuh di lutunya, bersimbah keringat dingin. Bayangan pahit masa lalu dengan cepat berputar dibenaknya, seperti sebuah film singkat, dengan detail yang tergores jelas,tak diragukan pikiran jernihnya menjadi kacau.

"Aku..aku..tidak menjual..anakku..", William mulai berbicara tak tentu arah, suaranya bergetar takut. Perlahan Crawford berjalan ke arahnya,langkah-langkahnya ringan...ringan bagai iblis yang mendekati hati manusia,agar tak terusir oleh rasio meraka.

"Lupakanlah... lupakan semuanya sekarang... yang harus kau lakukan hanya menuruti kata-kataku, sebentar lagi pesta sebenarnya akan dimulai, saat seorang Stanford yang lain datang ke perjamuan.",Crawford tersenyum simpul, mengulurkan tangan, dan membantu William yang berdiri dengan gemetar. Masih tertunduk bersimbah keringat dingin dan rasa takut, sebelum mengikuti Crawfod. Berjalan dan menghilang dalam gelapnya malam di kastil tersebut.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(XXXXXXXX)**

**A/N:**

**Amelia:**

Met ultah buat Kaiba Seto minggu depan ya..kuw selalu mencintaimu takkan pernah ku berpaling darimu, wahai permata biruku yang kucintai...

salam hangat,  
_Kai_

**Rio: **HUAAAAAAAAAAA!! Gila…ketika saya menerima draftnya waktu bika email di kampus,saya berulang kali bergumam .."Yang benar saja…" Panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaang banget!! Kalian akan tahu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya…Oh, ya, Mohon maaf atas delaynya yang lumayan lama..hehe, kesibukan dunia perkuliahan dan kondisi fisik membuat kami tak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini selama selang-selang waktu yang lalu…

Terima kasih untuk seluruh anggota YGO!FemaleIndoTeam yang telah membangkitakan semangat kami untuk senantiasa setia pada YGO!..Thanks..this chapter we dedicated to you all…  
Terima kasih juga untuk semua pembaca yang telah berkenan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini..Thanks a lot!!

Hope you like it! Read n Review Please


	12. The Door

**Disclaimer : **I don't Own YugiOh!

**Genre: **Adventure,Angst,Drama,AU..a bit Shonen ai

**Main Idea/Story:** Amelia Kai

**Editor: **Hikari Rio

**-The Door-**

Lard berjalan menyusuri lorong yang gelap dan panjang, namun berkat beberapa obor yang berada di dinding, pandangannya tak begitu terganggu,walau masih remang dan membuat dirinya agak terhuyung.. Di sisi kanan dan kiri lorong terdapat banyak lukisan-lukisan potret. Berdasarkan catatan yang tertera di bawah bingkai setiap lukisan, Lard mengetahui bahwa lukisan-lukisan tersebut adalah potret dari para leluhur Stanford.

Lukisan yang tampak sangat hidup, pandangan matanya seolah menatap Lard dengan dingin, hal ini membuatnya merasa merinding sehingga ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Lard akhirnya sampai di ujung lorong, ada sebuah pintu ek berukuran sedang disana. Namun, yang membuat ia tertegun adalah dua lukisan terakhir di dinding sebelah kiri dirinya. Lukisan kedua terakhir adalah potret seorang pria yang tampak angkuh dan menyeramkan, bertubuh tegap, dan besar berhias senyum kelicikan, Lard membaca catatan yang tersirat oleh temaram obor di bawah bingkai tersebut:

**Jacques Molders Gerald Stanford 1880-1898.**

"Jadi... orang ini adalah Gerald Stanford ", gumam Lard setengah berpikir. Pandangannya lalu dialihkan ke lukisan yang lain.

Lukisan terakhir... potret dalam lukisan tersebut sudah tidak asing bagi Lard. Potret seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 16-17 tahun dengan warna rambut coklat hangat dan mata biru jernih namun sorot matanya memantulkan ketidakbahagiaan, tidak ada senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya, tiada pula catatan apapun di bawah bingkainya seperti lukisan lain, Lard mengetahui maksudnya, ya, Seth sudah berkata padanya bahwa ia tidak akan meneruskan nama Stanford, potretnya pun dapat digantikan oleh siapa saja. Apakah potret ini akhirnya benar-benar akan digantikan oleh Lard? Tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui hal itu sebelum sang _night thief_ bertemu dengan mantan kepala keluarga Stanford.

Lard mengakhiri kekagumannya dalam melihat karya seni yang tergantung di dinding itu, kini tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, terdengar suara 'klik' dan pintu pun berderit terbuka. Pemandangan di balik pintu itu rupanya lebih mengagumkan lagi. Sebuah ruangan yang lebih besar dari kamar Seth. Tepat di seberang pintu, terdapat sebuah meja kerja dari mahoni dengan peralatan lengkap, gunung tumpukan kertas, botol tinta beserta pena bulu angsa, dan deretan-deretan botol berwarna-warni.

Sekeliling ruangan tersebut dipenuhi oleh rak buku, rak obat-obatan, rak tempat menyimpan awetan makhluk hidup dalam tabung-tabung kaca, dan rak peralatan. Di balik meja kerja itulah terdapat kursi besar yang membelakangi pintu, asap tipis mengepul yang berasal dari cerutu menandakan seseorang sedang duduk disana, seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Gerald Stanford.

"Kau bukan Seth...", ujar sebuah berat tenor yang berasal dari balik kursi tersebut.

Ia menelan ludah. "Kaukah Gerald Stanford?", tanya Lard tanpa ragu. Seketika itu pula kursi besar itu berbalik dan disanalah sosok yang sudah dilihat Lard pada lukisan potret di lorong, tubuh tegap besar dengan tampang angkuh, dan penuh kelicikan sedang duduk menghisap cerutu ditangannya. Pandangannya marah menatap Lard.

"Berani sekali kau memanggil langsung namaku!" Ucapannya terhenti setelah ia melihat baik-baik siapa tamunya. Senyum dingin tersungging di bibirnya. "Ah..ya...aku sudah tahu siapa _kau_. Mantan penipu yang berasal dari Black Hidden. Keluargamu sudah menjualmu untuk menjadi _night thief_, ayahmu bekerja di toko kimia yang terbakar 8 tahun lalu itu,bukan?", kata-kata yang dilontarkan mantan kepala keluarga Stanford itu, Gerald Stanford, membuat ekspresi Lard menjadi dingin dan menyeramkan.

"Darimana kau mengetahui tentang diriku?",tanya Lard ketus. Seth tak mungkin bercerita pada orang ini, pikirnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Seluruh fasilitas kesehatan di kota ini adalah milikku. Termasuk toko kimia tempat ayahmu bekerja...tentu saja aku mengetahui bahwa ayahmulah yang membakarnya!"

"Itu kecelakaan!! Dan Ayahku tidak pernah berbuat hal sejahat itu.Tak akan kubiarkan kau menghinanya lagi!", amarah Lard semakin memuncak, ingin rasanya ia menghabisi sosok di hadapannya, apa dia tidak sadar juga dengan seluruh perbuatannya? Sikapnya yang angkuh dan santai membuat Lard sadar akan alasan semua orang begitu ingin membunuhnya.

"Ahahaha...Aku... sudah tidak membutuhkan pengganti Seth, risetku sudah berhasil. Aku kini bisa membunuh Crawford dengan mudah", ujar Gerald dingin, raut kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya.

"A..Apa maksudmu?!" Lard tertegun. Perasaannya tak enak.

"Selama ini aku mengurung diri bukan karena aku takut oleh Crawford. Tetapi aku melakukan penelitian untuk membuat senjata mematikan yang bisa membunuh Crawford dalam sekejap tanpa meninggalkan jejak.Dan kau... sangat beruntung menjadi orang pertama yang akan melihatnya", Gerald kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci meja kerjanya, ia memperlihatkan sebuah pistol perak berukir. Lard menatapnya bingung.

"Itu hanya sebuah pistol!", ujar Lard sedikit heran pada apa yang Gerald tunjukkan padanya.

"Memang terlihat seperti sebuah pistol biasa, tapi yang meluncur dari sini bukanlah peluru... melainkan jarum-jarum beracun yang dapat merusak sistem syaraf dalam sekejap, jarum beracun ini adalah ide Seth yang belum sempat ia selesaikan dan sudah kusempurnakan. Senjata inilah yang akan kugunakan untuk membunuh Crawford. Sayangnya, si Tua Rhein mengetahui rahasiaku sehingga pergerakanku pun terbatas!", jelas Gerald sembari menimang-nimang pistol dalam genggamannya seperti seorang bayi yang berharga.

"Jadi...maksudmu pengganti Seth sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi..." Matanya membesar panik.

"Seth bisa selamat dan tetap menjadi penerusku...begitu juga Mark. Akulah yang akan menghabisi Crawford. Jadi kau... sudah tidak kubutuhkan lagi.",ujar Gerald datar.

"Terlambat. Seth sudah pergi. Dia menyerahkan segalanya kepadaku.", ujar Lard dengan tenang mengikuti jalannya skenario dari tuan Rhein.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Dia belum berbicara apapun padaku!", Gerald melempar cerutu yang sedari tadi ia hisap,emosinya kini bergolak, darahnya mendidih atas apa yang telah ia dengar dari Lard.

"Apa kau pikir Seth dan Mark adalah boneka yang bisa kau kendalikan sesuka hatimu? Mereka adalah manusia bukan mesin! (1) Kau juga! Belum sadarkah bahwa apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah ulahmu? Bukan hanya keluargamu yang terkena dampaknya, bahkan seluruh warga Ancretest juga ikut terlibat! Kau ini sebenarnya manusiakah? Dimana letak hati nuranimu, hah?!" emosi Lard juga tidak kalah memuncak, hal ini membuat Gerald semakin geram.

"Diam!", gertak Gerald bersamaan dengan suara letusan pistol yang Gerald keluarkan dari balik jasnya. Sebuah tembakan pistol berpeluru jarum beracun, namun Lard secara refleks berhasil menghindarinya.

"Seth tidak mungkin pergi, dia adalah alat balas dendamku yang utama. Kau mau tahu kenapa?!" Pistol kembali meletus, Gerald yang tampaknya kehilangan akal sehatnya terus mengarahkan kedua pistol berpeluru timah dan berpeluru jarum beracun itu pada Lard, Lard berlari dan menunduk untuk menghindarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kau ingin membunuhku?!" teriak Lard dalam keadaan menunduk menghindari bidikan Gerald.

"Kau sudah tak kubutuhkan! Kau harus enyah karena kau sudah terlibat jauh dalam masalahku."Ujarnya sembari mencari-cari posisi Lard. "Kau tahu? Sejak dahulu aku sangat membenci Crawford, dia selalu berada diatasku, kemampuannya selalu melebihiku, bahkan ayahku sengaja membuat keluarganya jatuh hanya untuk mengambilnya dan hidup sebagai seorang Stanford. Apa kau bisa bayangkan betapa sakit hatiku saat itu?!" Tembakan membabi buta terus terjadi, botol-botol di meja pecah berserakan, rak-rak penyimpanan isinya berhamburan keluar, bagai kapal pecah yang terombang-ambing karena amukan amarah Gerald. Perlahan Lard berhasil membuka pintu dan berlari kencang keluar kamar tersebut.

"Dia sudah gila dan benar-benar sedang menggila! Gerald kehilangan akal sehatnya!", ujar Lard panik di tengah rasa ketakutan yang menderanya ketika berlari menyusuri lorong yang remang oleh cahaya obor. Ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan Gerald yang menggema di lorong tunggal tersebut.

"Karena itu kubunuh ayahku sendiri dengan tanganku sehingga aku bisa menggantikannya sebagai _count_ dan kubuat Crawford menderita karena hidup sebagai Stanford!" Tembakan demi tembakan terus diletuskan, Lard sedapat mungkin menghindarinya namun sebuah peluru berhasil menggores lengan kanannya.

"Argh, sialan!" Ia menatap lukanya dan menghela lega. "Untung bukan peluru beracun..", ujar sedikit tenang. Lard memegangi lengannya yang terluka sambil terus berlari menghindari kegilaan Gerald. Gaung-gaung kemarahan kembali terdengar olehnya.

"Wanita itu juga! Dia sengaja menggodaku agar kelak aku memiliki anak darinya dan menjadikan anak itu sebagai alat balas dendam. Kenapa?! Jika Seth mewarisi darah Stanford maka jika aku mati otomatis seluruh kekayaanku menjadi miliknya! Ya...wanita itu mengincar hartaku lalu setelah aku mati, ia akan menikahi Crawford..."Ia tersenyum sadis sebelum melanjutkan ."dan Seth..., seharusnya ialah yang akan membunuhku... tapi terlambat, akulah yang lebih dulu merebut Seth dari wanita rendahan itu! Tidak hanya itu, aku juga menghipnotis wanita sial itu untuk bunuh diri! Kini semua rencana mereka sia-sia dan Seth akan kupilih untuk menyelesaikan sisanya! Hahahaha!" tawa Gerald dengan senang memuja rencana jeniusnya, tangannya terus menembakan pistol ke arah Lard yang terus menghindar.

Lard terhenyak dengan pengakuan Gerald, apa yang ia katakan berbeda dengan cerita Tuan Rhein. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Gerald itu?

_/Jika itu benar, maka yang memiliki posisi paling berbahaya adalah Seth./_ Begitulah pikiran Lard di tengah nafasnya yang semakin tercekat, keringat dingin terus mengalir sementara kaki kecilnya harus cekatan bergerak untuk menghindar dan menyelamatkan nyawanya. Namun sayang, kali ini kaki kirinya terlambat berpindah, dalam hitungan detik sebuah peluru berhasil menembus betis kirinya, seketika itu pula teriakan pilu Lard menggema ke seluruh penjuru lorong, tubuhnya terjatuh, merahnya darah segar mengalir deras mengotori warna putih celana dan jubahnya. Didengarnya langkah-langkah Gerald semakin mendekat.

"Sekarang kau sudah tamat! Kau sudah mengetahui aku, seorang pembunuh ayahku sendiri dan Chyntia. Kau tidak bisa lagi kubiarkan hidup, begitu juga orang tua bernama Rhein... Dia juga akan menyusulmu nanti...", Gerald mengacungkan kedua pistol di tangannya, ia menyeringai lebar menatap dingin Lard yang mengalami kesulitan untuk berdiri.

Mata delima sang _night thief_ berkilat tegar menatap Gerald. "Walaupun kau membunuhku... hatimu akan tetap terpenjara, walaupun kau bunuh semua orang yang kau anggap mengganggu, hal itu tidak akan pernah membuatmu bahagia!", teriak Lard pada Gerald. Letusan pistol kembali terdengar. Kali ini peluru menembus bahu kiri, paha kanan,menggores pipi kanan, dan lengan kiri atas Lard. Jeritan Lard semakin keras, gemanya melewati pintu masuk rahasia di balik rak buku ruang penelitian.

Darah...

**(XXXXXXXXXX)**

Tangan-tangan keriput beranjak bangkit. Pandangannya panik mengereling ruangan. "Tuhanku, itu suara Lard! Sesuatu terjadi padanya...", ujar Tuan Rhein tersentak kaget mendengar suara teriakan dari balik pintu rahasia di hadapannya. Segera ia menarik sebuah buku dan rak tersebut berputar, tuan Rhein segera memasuki lorong di balik pintu tersebut, ia mencari sumber suara Lard.

"Beberapa buah peluru biasa sudah melukaimu..dan sekarang..." Gerald memasukkan peluru perak ke dalam pistol berukir di tangan kirinya. "Serangan terakhir... Matilah dengan rasa sakit...",Gerald mengarahkan pistol perak berpeluru jarum beracun tepat di dada kiri Lard. Lard yang kini sudah tak dapat berbuat apa-apa memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah, semoga saja ini hanya mimpi buruk, doanya takut di dalam hati. Ketika Gerald akan menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut dari kejauhan terdengar suara membuat gerakannya terhenti.

"Lardiast, kau ada di mana?!", teriakan tuan Rhein menggema di lorong-lorong temaram tersebut.

"Cih, lelaki tua itu memang pengganggu!",Gerald kembali menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal, pencuri rendahan!"

"Ya Tuhan, hentikan!, Geraaaaaaald...!"

Waktu serasa terhenti, keadaan sekeliling menjadi terasa sangat gelap. Semua yang terjadi bagaikan gerakan lambat dalam pandangan bola mata merah Lard yang tersiram redup nyala obor. Tangan Lard kini menyentuh sebuah lengan yang sudah rapuh, mengeras dan dingin.

"Tuan Rheiiiiin!" jerit Lard bersamaan dengan air matanya yang bergulir membasahi wajahnya mungilnya.

"Ma..af..Lard..to..long..lah..Se..th..dia..ke..Ri..na..", itulah kata-kata terakhir tuan Rhein setelah peluru beracun tertanam di jantungnya dan menyebar cepat merusak seluruh organ tubuhnya dan membuat dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Sial, peluru-peluruku habis. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana pencuri!" ujar Gerald seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan yang baru dibunuhnya tadi adalah dinding batu tak bernyawa, ia kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Lard yang menahan tubuh kaku tuan Rhein di pangkuannya.

"Kau akan membayarnya... kau akan membayarnya Gerald Stanford!" teriak marah Lard, namun Gerald tak terpengaruh, ia semakin berlalu dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah...tidak akan...akan kuhentikan semua ini..!", tambah Lard, terseok-seok ia berusaha bangkit sembari menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, darah merah segar terus membanjiri putih pakaiannya, ia berusaha berjalan, menjadikan dinding sebagai penahan, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah menghindar sejauh mungkin dari Gerald. Untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Linangan air mata masih bergulir di pipinya, ia menatap tubuh dingin tuan Rhein.

"Tuan Rhein... maaf aku meninggalkanmu, tapi aku akan kembali...segera kembali...", ujar Lard di tengah rasa sakit yang menderanya.

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

_**Black Hidden 3.00pm**_

"Ada apa Joule?", tanya Margaretha yang heran melihat Joule yang cerewet, melamun sedari tadi sambil memandang ke arah pintu keluar, pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh..eh.., tiba-tiba hujan!", ujar Joule yang melompat seketika dari kursinya sementara jarinya menunjuk ke arah luar.

"Sudah lima menit hujan turun, kau sedang memikirkan apa sampai melamun seperti itu?", tanya Margaretha lagi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk", ujar Joule dengan wajah sedikit tegang.

"Apa karena hujan seperti ini? Di Ancretest memang jarang sekali turun hujan, sekarang langit di luar benar-benar seperti malam. Begitu gelap." Margaretha kemudian menarik kursi di samping Joule dan duduk di sana.

"Aku...entah kenapa aku merasa harus pergi ke kediaman Stanford", ujar Joule sembari memainkan lengan kemejanya dengan panik.

"Ada urusan apa? Lebih baik kau jauhi keluarga kaya penuh skandal itu jika tidak ingin mengalami nasib sial.", saran Margaretha dengan suara jijik.

"Seperti ada yang memanggilku, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa Lard membutuhkanku." Ujarnya setengah sadar.

"Lagi-lagi bocah itu! Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Entahlah Margaretha, tapi... mungkin lebih baik aku kesana", Joule kemudian bangkit dan bersiap untuk pergi, namun tiba-tiba Margaretha juga bangkit, ia meraih kerah baju Joule lalu mengecup bibirnya, air mata juga mulai mengalir membasahi lengkung wajahnya.

"Margaretha..kau...", ujar Joule terbelalak tak percaya seraya menjauhkan Margaretha darinya.

"Kembalilah..aku sendiri tidak mengerti... sepertinya aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi.." Suara wanita muda itu terdengar memelas rindu.

"Kau ini...aku tidak akan kemana-mana, tenang saja..", jelas Joule setengah tersipu untuk menenangkan Margaretha, Margaretha hanya mengangguk kecil lalu Joule mengambil jas hujan yang tergantung di _hanger_ yang berada di sudut pintu keluar kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Black Hidden.

**(XXXXXXXX)**

Hujan turun semakin deras dan lebat, langit menghitam berhiaskan kilat-kilat yang muncul berebutan, angin bertiup penuh amarah seolah dunia tak adil. Joule merapikan jas hujannya yang berkibar-kibar tertiup angin, ia belum jauh dari Black Hidden tetapi perjalanan terasa sulit untuk ditempuh.

"Sial! Mengerikan sekali cuaca ini...", ujar Joule di tengah usahanya melindungi pandangannya dari terpaan air hujan, tiba-tiba saja guntur berbunyi hebat membuat Joule menutup telinganya penuh ketakutan.

"Ck, sebaiknya aku batalkan saja... aku harus kembali...Hujan ini bisa membunuhku!", gumamnya kesal sebelum menangkap sesosok manusia yang tergeletak agak jauh di hadapannya.

"Siapa itu? Seseorang yang pingsan di tengah jalan cuaca seperti ini?... Oh,sial! Aku harus segera menolongnya..", Joule kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju sosok tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia mengenali siapa sosok itu.

"Lardiast! Tidak mungkin...Ya,Tuhan! Lard, kau masih hidup,kan?!" pekik Joule ketakutan pada tubuh yang ia kenali sebagai Lard, keadaannya benar-benar menyedihkan. Penuh luka tembakan, pakaiannya kotor bersimbah darah yang mulai berubah cokelat bercampur lumpur, Joule sedikit lega ketika Lard terlihat masih bernafas.

"Lard sadarlah, ayo buka matamu...!", seru Joule sambil menepuk-nepuk wajah Lard yang penuh bercak darah dan diterpa air hujan, namun Lard tidak bergeming. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya secara total.

Cepat-cepat Joule mengangkat tubuh mungil Lard ke punggungnya, Joule mulai berusaha berjalan menembus hujan yang semakin menerpanya kuat, satu tempat yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah rumah sakit, namun rumah sakit terdekat pun jaraknya cukup jauh,dan di jalan menuju Black Hidden ini menemukan kendaraan sangatlah sulit. Tetapi, dari arah kejauhan Joule mendengar sebuah suara, semakin lama semakin mendekat, ya, Joule mengetahui suara apa itu, itu adalah suara kereta kuda. Inilah harapan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sahabatnya.

"Berhenti! Kumohon berhenti...!", teriak Joule pada sang kusir, setelah kereta itu mendekat ke arahnya, seketika kusir tersebut menarik tali kendali kuda dan kereta pun berhenti melaju.

"Kau, menyingkirlah!" ujar kusir tersebut dengan kesal karena jalur keretanya dihentikan oleh pemuda basah kuyup dihadapannya. Cuaca begitu buruk dan yang ingin ia lakukan adalah segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Ada apa, Clerk?", ujar sebuah suara dari dalam kereta.

"Ada seorang pemuda yang menghalangi kita,tuan..", jawab kusir tersebut pada penumpang keretanya setengah kesan.

"Kumohon, temanku terluka...aku minta tolong... antarkan ia ke rumah sakit..", ujar Joule mengiba, hujan semakin membasahi tubuh Lard yang semakin gemetar menggigil. Seolah menjawab, pintu kereta berderak, dari dalam kereta tersebut turunlah seorang pria yang memakai long coat hitam, Joule dan pria itu sama-sama tersentak ketika mata mereka saling beradu. Amarah muncul dalam diri Joule.

"Kau... apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Lard?!", bentak Joule yang mengenal sosok pria tersebut, Seth Stanford. Mata biru Seth menyiratkan kebingungan, namun dengan segera menangkap sesuatu yang berada di atas punggung Joule. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Lardiast!...A..apa yang terjadi...", ujar Seth tergagap masih setengah tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya?! Ini pasti ulahmu, jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, kau bersiaplah untuk kubunuh!", gertak Joule dalam amarahnya yang meledak, darahnya serasa mendidih.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun! Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara! Naikkan ia ke keretaku!", perintah Seth setengah panik.

"Tidak akan. Kau pasti menginginkan kematiannya,bukan?", Joule menatap benci dan segera berbalik arah namun Seth menahannya.

"Ini pasti ulah Ayahku! Percayalah! Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit!",ujar Seth sembari mencengkram bahu Joule erat, matanya meminta keyakinan pada Joule, Joule menggeretakkan giginya dengan kesal sebelum akhirnya mengalah, dan berusaha percaya pada Seth. Toh..kereta itu pula satu-satunya harapan untuk sahabatnya.

Seth dan Joule yang membawa Lard akhirnya memasuki kereta dengan kondisi basah kuyup. Sang Tuan Muda kemudian memerintahkan kusir untk berputar balik dan menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Selama perjalanan, keadaan di dalam kereta benar-benar hening tanpa percakapan, hanya suara roda kereta yang melaju, guntur, dan hujanlah yang mewarnai suasana saat itu.

Sekitar lima belas menit kereta akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah sakit. Begitu mereka turun Joule tertegun dengan lambang besar di pintu masuk rumah sakit itu, lambang yang sama dengan yang tertera pada liontin yang pernah ditunjukkan Lard. Beberapa petugas segera menghampiri Joule begitu mereka memasuki gedung. Para petugas kemudian memindahkan tubuh Lard dari gendongan Joule ke tempat tidur pasien dan membawanya ke ruangan lain diikuti oleh Seth.

Joule kini menghela nafas lega, Lard sudah berada di tempat yang tepat. Ia kemudian menuju sebuah kursi panjang tak jauh darinya. Setelah menghempaskan dirinya di atas kursi tersebut pikirannya kini menerawang memutar kembali waktu yang telah berlalu.

"Firasat buruk itu telah terjadi. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Ada apa antara Lardiast dan Seth?" ujarnya berbicara pada diri sendiri.

"Maaf, Tuan. Sebaiknya anda berganti pakaian. Tubuh anda basah kuyup.", tiba-tiba saja seorang suster sudah berdiri di hadapan Joule, menyodorkan pakaian yang dibawa ditangannya, hal ini membuat Joule kaget dan tersadar.

"Ah, te..terima kasih tapi... ini milik siapa? Kurasa rumah sakit tak menyediakan pakaian bagi seorang yang basah kuyup dan bukan pasien ,kan?" tanya Joule sembari mengambil pakaian tersebut.

"Sepertinya... ini milik tuan Seth, dia yang menyuruhku mengantarkannya padamu.", jawab suster itu.

"A..apa...Oh, benar juga. Kau tahu orang itu ada dimana dan bagaimana keadaan Lard sekarang?", tanya Joule dengan cepat mengagetkan suster tersebut.

"Sa..saat ini sa..saya belum mengetahui pasti, tu..tuan Seth ma..sih berbicara dengan dokter di ruang pasien ",jawab suster dengan gugup.

"Ah,maafkan saya, Nona. Sekali lagi, terima kasih", ujar Joule pada suster yang wajahnya masih terlihat gugup. Suster itu mengangguk perlahan kemudian ia beranjak pergi.

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

Di ruangan lain, Seth duduk pada sebuah kursi yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah meja kerja. Ia tak bisa tenang, berkali-kali ia memainkan jarinya, ekspresinya terlihat sangat tegang dan cemas. Dalam hati ia membatin..

_/__/Ini semua diluar rencana. Tuan Rhein benar. Aku melakukan kesalahan besar, aku benar-benar tak menyangka ayah sanggup berbuat demikian. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Sekarang nyawa Lard.../_ Ia memegang kepalanya frustasi.

"Seth..." , suara seorang dokter yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan membuat Seth tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya?" jawabnya pelan.

"Lardiast tak sadar akibat kehilangan banyak darah. Kami tidak bisa mengeluarkan pelurunya jika ia tidak mendapat transfusi darah secepatnya," Ah...rupanya dia adalah dokter yang merangkap tutor kedokteran di kediaman dan rumah sakit Stanford.

"Transfusi darah? Apa anda sudah memeriksa golongan darah Lard?" tanya Seth.

"Sudah. Berdasarkan prosedur pengetesan dan acuan _Karl Landsteiner. _Tipe darah Lardiast adalah AB, namun kita belum menemukan pendonor yang bersedia mendonorkan darahnya pada Lard." Jawab dokter tersebut. Seth berpikir cepat_.../Rasanya.../_

"Tipe darahku adalah A . Apa...apa aku bisa memberikan darahku pada Lard?" tanya Seth dengan penuh harap, untuk sesaat dokter yang merawat Lard itu terdiam.

"Kurasa bisa, tipe darah AB tidak memiliki _aglutinin α_ maupun _aglutinin β_ pada plasma darahnya kemungkinan tidak akan terjadi penggumpalan jika dibrikan antigen A dari tipe darahmu." Dokter itu tampak menimbang-nimbang, sebelum berkata. "Baiklah, ikut denganku. Kau harus menjalani beberapa tes dulu.", ucapan dokter itu membuat Seth lega. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi akhirnya Seth mengikuti dokter tersebut.

/_Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu, Lard. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah melibatkanmu...maafkan aku.../_ berkata ia dalam hatinya.

**TO BE CONTINUED****...**

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

A/N:

1. Hho..ini kata-kata Noah Kaiba uy... XD

Dan darah keduanya pun bercampur...hohoho...Pelajaran kelas 3 SMA tentang genetika sangat berguna sekali di chapter ini..

Heeeeeeeeeeeeugh...panjang...pegel pergelangan tanganku...Amel, dikau kejam kali sekalinya post..doh..

Thanks for reading..Review please!! :D


	13. Blood and Pain

**Disclaimer : **I don't Own YugiOh!

**Genre: **Adventure,Angst,Drama,AU..a bit Shonen ai

**Main Idea/Story:** Amelia Kai

**Editor: **Hikari Rio

**-Blood and Pain-  
**

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?!" jerit seorang anak berambut hitam panjang yang duduk terikat di sebuah tiang dalam ruangan yang cukup luas, dengan nuansa merah semerah darah dan sedikit penerangan, Mark Stanford.

"Kau tidak bisa diam,anak kecil? Teriakanmu sangat mengganggu tuan kami, tuan Crawford!" ,ujar seorang pria berkumis yang memakai kacamata dan coat hitam panjang.

"Aku mau pulang! Sekarang juga lepaskan aku! Lepas!!!!!", teriak Mark lebih keras dari sebelumnya hingga membuat pria berkumis itu menutup telinganya.

"Akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga, kau pikir aku main-main,hah?!", moncong pistol kini terarah ke wajah Mark, pria itu menyeringai puas melihat anak kecil itu terbelalak takut.

"Tahan. Apa yang kau lakukan pada tamu kita, kau ingin cepat-cepat bermimpi indah ya?", ujar suara pelan seseorang yang kini memasuki ruangan tersebut, cahaya lilin perlahan memperlihatkan sosoknya.

"Tu..tuan Crawford, saya hanya..", ujar pria itu gugup.

"Kau pergilah. Jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran!", ancam Crawford membuat pria itu semakin ketakutan.

"Ma..maafkan saya tu..tuan. Permisi.", pria berkumis itu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa sementara itu Crawford kini tersenyum menatap sosok Mark yang balas menatapnya dingin.

"Nyalakan penerangan,William, tamu kecil kita nampaknya sangat ketakutan", perintah Crawford yang dengan segera dilaksanakan oleh William. Senyumnya melebar.

"Lihat, wajahmu membiru dengan indahnya, kau sudah tahu tubuhmu sebagian besar berada dalam kendaliku. Kenapa kau tidak mau mematuhiku dengan baik, anak kecil?", ujar Crawford setelah penerangan menyala seraya memainkan rambut hitam Mark.

"Kau...-hah-..-hah-..-ahk-..", Mark berusaha berbicara namun tiba-tiba saja nafasnya seperti dikunci, racun yang ditanamkan oleh Crawford tampaknya kini telah jauh menyebar di organ-oragan vitalnya, paru-paru Mark sudah terkena juga dampaknya.

"Kau tidak boleh mati sebelum ayah atau kakakmu yang kau banggakan itu datang menjemputmu. Aku ingin akhir yang pedih untuk kalian semua, wahai keluarga Stanford yang terkutuk!", Crawford mengangkat dagu Mark perlahan, ia kemudian mendekati wajah Mark lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat, selang beberapa detik kemudian, kesadaran Mark menghilang.

"Will, pindahkan dia ke kamar ia sudah tenang sekarang.", ujar Crawford sembari bangkit pada William.

"Apa anak ini mati, tuan?"tanya William.

"Aku hanya memberinya _antidote_. Begitu ia sadar, kau suntikan lagi toksik yang dulu, perhatikan takarannya. Aku tidak ingin anak itu mati sebelum waktunya." jawab Crawford seraya menambahkan perintah pada William. William hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian melepas ikatan Mark dan membopong tubuhnya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan Seth, dia mewarisi _darah_ Chyntia, ya.....tubuhnya...tubuhnya akan membuat Chyntia-ku hidup lagi, aku akan menggunakan tubuh Seth untuk memanggil roh Chyntia.... ya... aku harus mendapatkan anak itu, anak haram Chyntia.", ujar Crawford berbicara sendiri di ruangan kosong itu.

Ia sudah jauh sekali meneliti segala hal tentang tubuh, pikiran, dan roh tiada lain hal itu dilakukan demi menghidupkan lagi kekasih tercintanya, Chyntia. Itulah alasan mengapa selama ini ia tidak pernah turun langsung dalam menyebarkan toksiknya, ia hanya melihat _dari balik selubung_, seraya menciptakan toksik, dan melakukan penelitian tentang tubuh manusia, pikirannya hanya terisi oleh pembalasan dendam dan menghidupkan Chyntia.

Tiada hal lain.

Crawford kini berjalan menuju jendela di ruangan itu, ia menyibakkan tirai kusam berdebu yang menutupi jendela dan memandang langit hitam berhias kilatan petir serta hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Crawford tersenyum puas, ia kemudian membuka lebar jendela tersebut, angin kencang segera memasuki ruangan menerbangkan apa saja yang bisa diterbangkannya, kedua tangan Crawford terentang lebar menyambut hujan yang dengan liar menerpa dirinya.

"Sebentar lagi, semuanya akan tercapai!" teriaknya dengan perasaan senang membelah suara hujan dan petir saat itu.

Pikiran Crawford kini mulai berputar balik ke masa silam seiring dengan tetes-tetes hujan yang telah membasahi wajahnya, saat ia menculik kekasih tercintanya, Chyntia dari rumah sakit jiwa. Saat itu keadaan Chyntia masih seperti saat Crawford bertemu dengannya di pelabuhan, wajah cantik alami tanpa sedikitpun senyum menghiasi bibirnya yang merah seperti darah, pandangan dari bola mata birunya benar-benar kosong memantulkan suatu kehampaan. Ya, saat itu Crawford memang tidak bisa menerima bahwa Chyntia telah melahirkan seorang anak dari musuh utamanya,Gerald, namun rasa cinta yang tidak bisa diukur dengan apapun itulah yang mendorongnya untuk kembali pada sang kekasih tercinta, kembali untuk menyelamatkannya dan memulai untuk hidup baru.

Rupanya, saat itu Crawford tidak mengetahui kalau Chyntia sudah berhasil dihipnotis oleh Gerald, ya... Gerald telah memerintahkan Chyntia untuk bunuh diri di hadapan Crawford jika dirinya dibawa pergi oleh Crawford dan hal tersebut memang terjadi. Tepat setelah Crawford berhasil membawanya pergi ke kampung halaman Chyntia di Rivena, gadis malang yang sudah ternodai itu mengakhiri hidupnya dengan melompat dari puncak tertinggi kastil Rivena, peristiwa itu begitu kuat tertangkap oleh kedua bola mata Crawford, bahkan tubuh Chyntia terhempas dengan kuat ke bumi tepat dihadapan Crawford. Peristiwa tersebut terjadi begitu cepat, sehingga Crawford tidak bisa melakukan apaun selain menatap kosong jasad Chyntia yang telah dialiri darah segar. Sejak saat itulah dendam di dalam diri Crawford semakin kuat terhadap Grald, ia bersumpah akan memusnahkan seluruh keluarga Stanford dengan cara yang amat sangat pedih, ia menginginkan Gerald mati dalam penderitaan dan kesedihan abadi, tidak hanya itu rasa cinta yang telah membutakan hati dan pikirannya membuat Crawford juga bertekad untuk menghidupkan kembali Chyntia, dengan cara apapun walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawa manusia lainnya....

"Tuan, saya sudah melakukan apa yang anda perintahkan, Mark Stanford sudah saya pindahkan ke kamar khusus, dia tidak bisa lari kemana pun",ujar William yang membuat Crawford tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tuan, anda basah kuyup anda membuka jendela di tengah cuaca seperti ini?", ujar William menghampiri tuannya itu, lalu menutup perlahan jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Will, ayo kita lanjutkan penelitian kita, sedikit lagi hampir berhasil. Aku yakin Chyntia akan kembali pada kita..",ujar Crawford berbinar penuh harap menatap William.

"Saya mengerti tuan, yang penting sekarang, anda secepatnya mengganti pakaian anda yang basah kuyup itu." tanggap William dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Kau benar, malam ini.... kupastikan segala sesuatunya berjalan lancar."

Crawford dan William perlahan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan luas yang telah berantakan akibat angin yanmg mengamuk, sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi dentuman pintu, sebelum ruangan itu kini menjadi kosong dan sunyi.

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

Detik demi detik telah berlalu, waktu seakan berjalan lambat di lorong rumah sakit Stanford yang terlihat gelap dan sepi, hari sudah sangat larut dimana kegiatan yang terjadi di rumah sakit mulai berkurang. Di bangku panjang tak jauh dari pintu masuk, Joule masih duduk di tempat yang sama saat ia datang kemari membawa Lard yang tengah sekarat akibat tembakan Gerald Stanford. Pemuda berambut pirang madu itu kini tertidur karena terlalu lelah menunggu, dari arah lorong sebelah barat, Seth yang telah mendonorkan darah untuk Lard datang dan bermaksud menghampiri Joule. Belum sampai Seth ke tempat Joule, Joule perlahan membuka matanya, ia mengejap-ngejapkan kedua kelopak matanya yang berat. Saat pandangannya kembali normal, Seth sudah berdiri di hadapannya, membuat Joule sadar sepenuhnya.

"Oh, rupanya kau... -hoahm-...kupikir kau melarikan diri...", ujar Joule bernada sebal pada Seth seraya menguap lebar-lebar.

"Aku tidak akan lari. Aku bukan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab." balas Seth, ia mencengkram lengan kanannya dengan erat kemudian menghempaskan dirinya dan duduk di sebelah Joule.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali.", tanya Joule melihat wajah pucat Seth yang tampak seperti orang yang benar-benar kelelahan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin karena darahku diambil cukup banyak..." jawab Seth tanpa menatap Joule.

"Darah? Maksudmu..."

"Lard kehilangan banyak darah akibat insiden di kediamanku itu." Ia menerawang lelah menatap langit-langit rumah sakit. "Dan aku hanya bisa memberikan darahku untuk membantu menyelamatkannya..." ujarnya dengan nada bersalah.

"Kau ternyata....selama ini kukira kau sama saja dengan bangsawan lainnya yang suka membuat skandal..." Joule menatap tuan muda Stanford itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Bukan. Jangan salah paham! Aku melakukan ini karena segala sesuatunya diluar perhitungan. Aku hanya tidak ingin dianggap sebagai orang yang tidak punya perasaan!" ujar Seth memotong pembicaraan Joule dengan ketus.

"Ya, terserah padamu. Tapi, aku tetap berterima kasih kau mau menyelamatkan rekanku." balas Joule dengan santai, ia kini sudah bisa menerima sikap Seth.

"Ah...tapi, masa kritis Lard belum lewat." Bisiknya pelan sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Aku meninggalkan Lard dan tuan Rhein karena Crawford telah menculik Mark, adikku, saat itu pikiranku benar-benar kacau sekali. Aku pergi ke kamarku dan mempersiapkan segala yang kubutuhkan untuk ke Rivena, tempat adikku disekap." Ia memejamkan matanya pedih.

"Ya.... aku hanya sibuk dengan diriku sendiri, aku melupakan Lard dan tuan Rhein, aku lupa kalau ayahku sudah kehilangan hatinya sebagai manusia, tadinya aku akan ke Black Hidden untuk memperoleh _the Desire_ dan _Julliet _sebagai antisipasi... namun di tengah jalan aku menemukan kau dan Lard...", jelas Seth dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Aku rasa..aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang tinggal terpisah denganku." Joule menanggapi. "Kami tidak pernah bertemu, aku hanya mendengar kabar itu dari orang yang pernah menjualku dulu." Ia mengerenyit seolah ingat sesuatu.

"Hm....ada satu hal yang tidak kupahami dari ceritamu. Kau pasti memiliki banyak sekali pelayan dan penjaga di kediamanmu. Bagaimana mungkin Lard sampai bisa celaka seperti itu tanpa ada yang mengetahui?" tanya Joule penasaran.

"Ya, itulah masalahnya. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi kediamanku. Namun, para penjaga dan pelayan disana malah menyuruhku lari, ayahku sudah benar-benar gila. Bahkan guruku, tuan Rhein.... dia sudah...", Seth tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Joule heran.

"Aku akan ke Rivena. Aku tidak akan melibatkan siapa-siapa lagi, aku tidak butuh seorang pengganti, akan kuselesaikan semua masalah ini sendiri." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tolong jaga Lard.... sampaikan terima kasihku padanya, juga permintaan maafku yang telah melibatkannya..."

"Tidak bisa! Ini bukan hanya masalahmu. Ini juga masalah kami, para gerilyawan, kau jangan bertindak bodoh, _Count_!", cegah Joule.

"Aku tidak peduli. Terserah kalian! Namun karena semua masalah yang menimpa Ancretest bersumber dari keluargaku, maka akulah yang paling memiliki kewajiban untuk menyelesaikannya." Jawabnya keras kepala.

Joule menatapnya datar beberapa saat,lalu menghela napas. "Haa... Baiklah, aku tahu kau harus menyelamatkan adikmu, tapi kami juga gerilyawan, kami punya tugas untuk menangkap Crawford. Aku dan Lard akan menyusulmu setelah Lard benar-benar pulih."

"Ya, sesukamu sajalah, yang pasti, kuperingatkan kau bahwa Crawford dan ayahku sama-sama berbahaya. Aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatan kalian." Ujarnya dengan nada kuharap-kalian-tak-mengikutiku-ke-sana.

"Haha...Jangan pernah meremehkan gerilyawan, _count_..", Joule tersenyum sinis pada Seth, Seth hanya menghela nafas lalu ia bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu.._count._..", tahan Joule membuat langkah Seth terhenti.

"Ada apa?"

"Bawalah ini, semoga berguna..", Joule menyerahkan sebuah kotak plastik berisi beberapa kapsul _the Desire_ dan _Julliet_ pada Seth. Seth memandangnya sesaat kemudian ia menerima kotak itu dan memasukannya ke dalam saku di balik _long coat_ hitamnya.

"Hum..terima kasih ya..", ujar Seth seraya berlalu tanpa menoleh pada Joule lagi.

"A..Satu lagi, _count_..", cegah Joule lagi. Membuat langkah Seth kembali berhenti.

"Ada apa lagi, hah?!", tanya Seth dengan kesal.

"Terima kasih juga pakaian ini..", balas Joule seraya menunjuk ke arah pakaiannya.

"Oh, pakaian itu memang sudah lama ingin aku buang, tak kusangka ternyata memang cocok untukmu..", ujar Seth sembari berlalu dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi maksudmu aku memang pantas memakai pakaian buangan?! Kau memang menyebalkan!! Aku memang benci sekali bangsawan atau _count_ apapun itulah...! Hei, kembalikan kapsul-kapsul itu!", teriak Joule yang sedikit pun tidak dipedulikan oleh Seth.

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

Seth kini telah keluar dari rumah sakit milik keluarganya, ia berdiri di muka pintu masuk menunggu kereta kudanya berputar arah. Tak lama kemudian keretanya tiba, Seth segera menuruni tangga. Dihadapannya kusir sudah membukakan pintu kereta untuknya.

"Silakan, tuan..", ujar kusir itu dengan sopan.

"Ya..", balas Seth. Namun belum sempat ia menaiki kereta, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Hal ini membuat kusir keretanya terkejut.

"Tuan..anda tidak apa-apa?", tanya kusir itu dengan panik.

"Tidak..tidak apa-apa, kita segera ke Rivena, sekarang juga..", balas Seth seraya menaiki kereta dengan susah payah.

"Tuan, biar kubantu.."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku, kau hanya turuti kata-kataku,mengerti?!"

"Ma..mafkan saya tuan.." jawab sang kusir.

Setelah Seth duduk di dalam kereta, kusir tersebut segera menuju tempatnya lalu ia memacu kuda dan keretapun bergerak. Seth memandang keluar jendela, bola mata lazulinya menatap langit yang masih diselimuti kepekatan malam, hujan badai sudah berhenti namun gerimis kecil masih membasahi bumi. Seth menyeka keringatnya yang sedari tadi dengan deras mengalir membanjiri tubuhnya yang juga bergetar hebat akibat kekurangan darah, perlahan ia menghela nafas lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya, pikirannya mulai melayang mengingat saat ia berbicara dengan dokter yang merawat Lard...

"_Kau yakin akan memberikan darahmu untuk Lard?"_

"_Apa ada masalah denganku, dokter?"_

"_Tekanan darahmu rendah, akan berbahaya jika memberikan darahmu sebanyak yang dibutuhkan Lard."_

"_Ti..tidak apa-apa, ambil saja sebanyak-banyaknya aku hanya ingin dia selamat, aku tidak peduli pada diriku!"_

"Huh, bodoh, beginikah penderitaan manusia jika kekurangn darah? Bisa-bisanya aku masih hidup", Seth berbicara pelan seraya menyeka kembali peluhnya, ia kembali berusaha memejamkan mata berusaha memasuki dunia mimpi namun dalam kepalanya terus terngiang sebuah kalimat: _Tunggulah Mark, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!_

Tak lama kemudian Seth terlelap, oleh senandung mendung dan lembapnya udara, di luar.. gerimis kian mereda, putaran roda kereta kuda pun kini menjadi semakin cepat, berderak... menembus kepekatan malam yang sunyi dan tenang. Perjalanan ke Rivena masih setengah hari lagi.

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

_**Ruang Bawah Tanah Kastil Rivena, dini hari **_

"Tuan Crawford, kami sudah membuka peti mati nona Chyntia", ujar seorang pria tinggi dalam _coat_ hitam seraya memperlihatkan tutup peti mati yang terbuka pada Crawford.

"Terima kasih. Kalian boleh meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah ini", balas Crawford dengan senyum dinginnya kemudian pria tinggi itu membungkuk dan mengajak anak buahnya untuk pergi.

"Lihatlah kekasihku yang cantik ini... juga putrimu sebelum kau menjadi William Frey.. aku berhasil membuatnya tetap cantik, walaupun saat ia terjatuh isi kepalanya berhamburan dan tulang-tulangnya tidak pada tempatnya, aku transplantasikan bagian-bagian tubuh dari korban toksikku dan kuawetkan, sayangnya ia tak lebih dari boneka, secantik apapun boneka itu jika ia tak hidup tetap saja benda mati... ya, benda mati. Dia hanya akan terbaring seperti ini", ujar Crawford pada William Frey seraya membelai mesra mayat Chyntia.

"Crawford, kali ini aku akan berbicara sebagai viscount Radfiell, Chyntia sudah mati dia tak akan pernah kembali, sadarilah itu kau tidak akan bisa menghidupkannya! Kau sudah bertindak di luar akal sehat. Kau ingin mengendalikan warga Ancretest dengan toksikmu, kau memang hanya meracuni bangsawan, tapi tindakanmu ini sudah gila, _the desire_ bahkan dijadikan alat menipu, sadarlah kau sudah menghancurkan manusia lain selain kaum bangsawan!?", ujar William yang segera disambut dingin oleh Crawford.

"Terserah padamu. Aku melakukan apa yang kusuka karena hati manusiaku sudah lama mati,sudah kukatakan kau tidak berhak mencegahku, tua bangka!"

"Ya. Aku sadar dosaku tidak akan terampuni, tapi bagaimanapun juga rencanamu untuk menghidupkan Chyntia itu adalah tindakan menentang Tuhan dan kau tidak akan pernah berhasil karena kau hanyalah seorang manusia, sadarlah Crawford!"

"Yah, kalau tidak bisa ditempuh dengan cara ilmiah akan kugunakan sihir mhitam sekalipun.."

"Konyol, sihir untuk menghidupkan manusia itu tidak ada!"

"Kalau begitu, aku menginginkan darah dan jantung dari darah daging putri tercintamu ini untuk kujadikan persembahan..."

"Apa maksudmu, apa yang akan kulakukan?"

"Ya, jika aku tidak bisa menghidupakn Chyntia.... aku menginginkan orang yang memiliki darahnya dan akan kubuat ia seindah Chyntiaku..."

William hanya diam tertunduk, rasa sakit yang menyayat hati mulai mencabik-cabik perasaannya. Seandainya dulu ia tidak tamak, tidak haus akan harta, ia tidak akan berpikir untuk menggunakan Chyntia dan Crawford untuk menguasai keluarga Stanford. Ya, ia gunakan Chyntia untuk merayu Gerald dan Crawford tanpa menyadari kengerian sebenarnya keluarga itu.

Kini yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan dan siksaan batin yang menderanya, ia berharap seandainya sewaktu Gerald menembaknya di kapal, ia mati saja. Sekarang yang harus dihadapinya adalah wajah dan identitas baru yang diberikan Crawford, pekerjaan baru sebagai tangan kanannya, kematian Chyntia yang begitu tragis, dan orang yang telah menylamatkannya itu telah menjadi seorang ilmuwan gila yang senang mempermainkan nyawa manusia.

William menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia kembali berbicara pada Crawford.

"Dengarkan aku, sihir dan persembahan itu tidak bisa dibuktikan secara ilmiah, walaupun kau bunuh seluruh keluarga Stanford, walaupun kau mengawetkan tubuh Chyntia semuanya tidak akan sama lagi, lalu setelah kau berhasil menghabisi seluruh keluarga Stanford kau akan puas? Kurasa kau akan bernasib sama dengan putriku, menghabiskan sisa umurnya di kamar isolasi rumah sakit jiwa!"

"Ho, terus kau mau apa sekarang? Menyeretku ke rumah sakit jiwa atau pihak berwajib?",ujar Crawford menyeringai dingin.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, namun yang paling kuinginkan saat ini adalah...kematian..."

Crawford seketika tersentak dan berbalik ke arah William, dalam hitungan waktu yang sangat cepat ia kemudian men-_death kiss_ pria setengah baya itu.

"Dengarkan aku, sekarang kau berada dalam kendaliku...turutilah semua perintahku..jangan sekali-sekali kau menentangku..aku sudah sangat bosan dengan semua ocehanmu..turutilah aku seperti mayat hidupku yang lain...", perintah Crawford setengah berbisik saat ia menghipnotis William. Tanpa bertindak apapun lagi William yang sudah terkendali akan mengikuti kemanapun Crawford pergi. Pria berambut perak itu tertawa dengan puas, menggema ke seluruh ruangan di kastil nan megah tersebut, membelah kesunyian sang malam yang menangis pilu.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

**A/N: **...Iya iya...saya tahu klo beberapa adegan di chapter ini gikin geli..Aneh dan ga enak perut...hehe...komentarnya di tunggu ya~

Akhirnya ada waktu untuk post juga..UTS UAS bener2 nyiksa fisik,diet yang sangat efektif, dan juga faktor pembuat insomnia..Ntaran lagi ya~ Amel komputernya abis d format..jd yah..bersabarlah..sementara itu akan ada fic2 ringan untuk penggantinya..

Thanks for reading..review please!! XD


	14. Buried Heart

**Disclaimer : **I don't Own YugiOh!

**Genre: **Adventure,Angst,Drama,AU..a bit Shonen ai

**Main Idea/Strory:** Amelia Kai

**Editor: **Hikari Rio

**Buried Heart - Part 1**

Fajar mulai menyingsing, langit masih diselimuti bayangan hitam namun garis-garis kemerahan telah tampak di ufuk timur. Udara saat itu sangatlah dingin seolah akan mencabik-cabik siapapun yang merasakannya. Satu persatu para pengunjung Black Hidden mulai meninggalkan klub malam nan tersembunyi itu. Hanya beberapa pria yang masih duduk dan terlena dalam kenikmatan _The Desire_ maupun _Julliet_. Di sudut ruangan tampak Margaretha yang baru saja bangkit dari tempat duduknya, perlahan ia mengibaskan rok hitamnya yang basah terkena _wine_, matanya masih terlihat berat akibat pengaruh _Julliet_, kesadarannya masih belum sepenuhnya kembali, namun samar-samar ia menangkap sesosok bayangan hitam yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Nona Volxierre?", ujar sebuah suara berat yang diyakini Margaretha bersumber dari bayangan di hadapannya. Margaretha hanya diam, kemudian ia menggosok kedua matanya bermaksud mengembalikan penglihatannya yang kabur.

"Siapa?", balas Margaretha setelah segalanya mulai membaik dan kembali ke kondisi normal.

"Kau sudah lupa padaku? Kau itu putri Alzebeiren kan?", perlahan bayangan hitam itu tertangkap sebagai sesosok yang telah dikenal oleh Margaretha.

"ah..ah..paman..eh.._count_ Stanford..Gerald Stanford…", ujar Margaretha seketika terbelalak melihat wajah yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ha, gadis pintar… dulu kita selalu bertemu di acara-acara besar, pesta-pesta kelas atas, dan bermacam perjamuan…tak kusangka seorang _lady_ sepertimu menjadi masyarakat rendahan seperti ini...", ujar Gerald menyeringai dingin, ia memicingkan sebelah matanya serta melempar cerutu yang sedari tadi dihisapnya. Margaretha memandangnya dengan perasaan kesal, wajahnya memerah penuh dengan amarah, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat lalu bermaksud mengayunkannya tepat ke wajah kepala keluarga Stanford itu namun dengan mudah Gerald menepisnya, ia kemudian tertawa puas melihat gadis dihadapannya yang terlihat sangat kesal karena gagal melemparkan pukulan ke arahnya.

"Brengsek kau, Gerald! Kupikir kau sudah benar-benar mati karena Seth sudah menjadi _count_!", umpat Margaretha penuh rasa kebencian.

"Aku tidak akan mungkin mati secepat itu…kupercepat saja urusanku disini..kau tahu kemana pencuri bernama Lardiast dan Seth pergi? Atau lebih bagusnya, kau tahu dimana Crawford bersembunyi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, itu bukan urusanku!",jawab Margaretha dengan ketus. Seketika Gerald mendorong bahu gadis berambut pirang dihadapannya, menghempaskannya dengan kasar ke tembok di belakangnya dengan beringas. Margaretha kemudian menjerit kesakitan dengan keras.

"Bicaralah, dasar wanita rendahan! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!", bentak Gerald seraya menempelkan moncong pistol tepat di leher Margaretha, gadis itu meringis, ia menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit di bahunya. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara langkah kaki dalam jumlah besar menuju ke Black Hidden, Gerald memalingkan wajahnya lalu menurunkan pistol dan menyembunyikan ke balik jubah hitamnya. Ia seketika bergegas mencari tempat persembunyian, meninggalkan Margharetha yang meringis pedih.

Tak lama ,terdengar bantingan pintu yang di buka dengan kasar, beberapa orang dalam pakaian serba hitam memasuki ruangan Black Hidden, salah seorang dari mereka kemudian berteriak,

"Dimana Lardiast Havard dan Friederich Joule?!"

"Katakan! Kalian semua bisu, hah?! Geledah tempat ini segera!",timpal seorang lainnya.

Para pria tersebut kemudian berhamburan menyisir seluruh ruangan, tak segan-segan diantara mereka merusak apa saja yang ada dihadapannya, bahkan memukul siapapun yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Kamu, kau wanita penghibur di sini bukan? Kau pasti tahu dimana kedua orang yang kami cari itu, ayo jawab!", bentak seorang pria berkacamata hitam pada Margaretha.

"Sialan, brengsek kalian semua, sudah kukatakan aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu kemana mereka!!"

"Haah..bodoh, tidak berguna!", pria itu kemudian membanting tubuh Margaretha, dengan cepat Margaretha terhempas membentur tembok serta kursi tak jauh darinya, kepalanya terbentur keras hingga ia pingsan seketika.

"Cih, mereka tidak ada disini rupanya…gerilyawan yang lain juga nampaknya telah melarikan diri..", ujar salah seorang pria.

"Mungkin saja mereka sudah pergi ke Rivena..ini tidak bagus..ayo bergegas..", balas pria lainnya. Seluruh pria tersebut kemudian berkumpul dan meninggalkan Black Hidden yang telah berantakan itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dari balik rak minuman yang sedikit tersembunyi oleh dinding yang akan menuju ke dapur, Gerald menyeruak, ia melepas topi dan jubah yang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hn..Rivena…ya..aku tahu sekarang harus kemana…", ujarnya tersenyum dingin. Ia kemudian menyibakkan jubahnya dan berjalan dengan mantap meninggalkan Black Hidden, menyongsong sang surya yang sebentar lagi akan bertakhta di langit pagi Ancretest.

**(XXXXXX)**

Sebuah suara musik mengalun lembut bagaikan aliran air sungai, semakin lama semakin melambat, dan merdu terdengar seakan nyanyian bidadari.

"Nnnh...siapa yang sedang menyanyi..?", dengan berat mata Lardiast perlahan terbuka, pandangannya masih sangat kabur, lama sekali membuat segalanya menjadi jelas.

"Lagu anak-anak...hnn...dimana ya, aku mendengar lagu itu...?", gumam Lard perlahan masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekatinya.

"Ah, dia sudah mulai sadar...dokter harus diberitahu...", ujar sebuah suara yang hanya samar terdengar di telinga Lard, suara itu kemudian semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Dokter? Oh ya..waktu itu aku...ditembak...lalu aku dibantu para pelayan...melarikan diri keluar...aku...masih hidup?", gumam Lard lagi, setelah pandangannya menjadi jelas ia hanya menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit. Semuanya masih terasa berat, untuk menggerakan tangannya saja sulit sekali. Lard memejamkan lagi kedua matanya entah mengapa dalam pikirannya lagu anak-anak itu muncul kembali, semakin lama terngiang semakin menimbulkan perasaan sedih dan rindu yang menyayat hati.

_/Aku tahu, ya tahu lagu ini...tapi..dimana..siapa yang menyanyi?/ _Tiba-tiba saja Lard teringat, saat-saat ia tak sadar seperti ini, ia mengingat kejadian malam dimana ia pertama kali tinggal di kamar Seth de Stanford. Lard kini mengetahuinya, lagu anak-anak itu lagu yang sama dengan orgel di kamar Seth. _/Seth dalam bahaya, dialah incaran utama Crawford aku harus menolongnya..aku harus menolongnya.../_

"Dia sudah membaik, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, mungkin besok ia akan benar-benar sadar dan pulih", terdengar lagi samar-samar sebuah suara. Lardiast meyakininya sebagai suara dokter yang sudah menyelamatkannya.

_/Ya, aku harus segera pulih, aku harus menghentikan Gerald dan seluruh tragedi ini.../,_ kini Lard kembali tertidur meninggalkan kesadarannya namun pikirannya tetap menginginkan esok segera tiba, hari esok dimana ia dapat benar-benar bangkit dan menuntasakan tugasnya.

**To be Continued....**

**(XXXXXX)  
**

**A/N :**

**-kai-**

Sorry lama dan amat sangat pendek, sikon sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk menulis dulu, and jangan lupa **ga da review**, **ga da update**. mohon diperhatikan karena review itu penting sekali, penting untuk **perbaikan kualitas penulisan ke depannya**, key?, makasi untuk yang sudah lama setia ma fic dadakan ini ^_^…

**-rio-**

HUAAAAAAAAAAA MOHON MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFF!!! Saya pikir ini chapter dah ter-upload..ketika di check tadi ternyata..ga ada..hilang satu chapter..TwT  
Mungkin karena traffic networknya waktu itu rusak or gimana...tapi beneran!! ini dah beres sekitar dua bulan lalu...MAAF sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan ini!!

**Read n Review Please!!!  
Sekali lagi..Mohon Maaf ya...TwT**


	15. Buried Heart pt2  Catasthrope

**Disclaimer : **We don't own YugiOh!

**Genre: **Adventure, Angst, Drama, AU, OOC...a bit Shonen ai

**Main Idea/Strory:** Amelia Kai

**Editor: **Hikari Rio

**Buried Heart pt.2 - CATASTROPHE**

Kabut tebal masih menyelimuti langit Ancretest, namun sedikit demi sedikit sinar-sinar keemasan terlihat berusaha membelah gumpalan mega yang bergulung kelabu. Joule membetulkan topi dan _coat _tebalnya yang sedikit kebesaran. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin dipercepat, perasaannya sungguh tidak enak.

Tujuan utamanya adalah mencari sedikit kemungkinan informasi di kediaman Stanford, tetapi sebuah petunjuk kecil dalam hatinya mengarahkan dirinya ke Black Hidden. Hati joule mengatakan ada yang tidak beres di tempat itu, telah terjadi sesuatu pada Margaretha. Joule menengadah ke langit, sinar mentari mulai bertakhta mengalahkan tebalnya mega kelabu, tak lama kemudian terdengarlah derap langkah kuda bersamaan dengan derak roda kereta dalam jumlah banyak.

Semakin suara-suara kereta itu mendekat, membuat Joule merasakan suatu aura hitam pekat yang tidak mampu dilukiskan oleh kata-kata. Kali ini batinnya menuntunya untuk bersembunyi, ia berbelok ke sebuah lorong sempit diantara dua bangunan toko. Dari balik tempat pembuangan sampah di lorong itu ia melihat kereta-kereta itu berlalu cepat melewatinya, tetapi Joule sempat melihat wajah-wajah kusir yang memacu kuda dengan jelas. Para pria dalam _coat _hitam yang wajahnya diselubungi kain berwarna sama dengan _coat_ mereka.

Keberadaan mereka jelas menyebarkan suatu perasaan menusuk, perasaan dingin yang timbul dari jiwa-jiwa pembunuh berdarah dingin. Joule menyeka peluh dingin yang mulai mengalir membasahi dahi dan pipinya, setelah ia merasa yakin kereta-kereta tersebut telah menjauh. Bergegas keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, perasaanya kini semakin kacau tak menentu.

_/__/__Night thief sudah bergerak! __M__ereka baru saja meninggalkan __B__lack __H__idden__.__ A__da sesuatu yang tidak beres disini__../__/_ Joule bergumam dalam hati seraya menyeruak dari persembunyiannya. Setelah situasi dirasa aman olehnya, ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju Black Hidden. Namun yang ia dapati di pertengahan jalan adalah gelimpangan mayat bersimbah darah segar.

Joule tersentak begitu melihat wajah-wajah yang dikenalnya telah membiru. Rekan-rekannya sesama gerilyawan!. "Tidak!, ini tidak mungkin!" pekik Joule. Bola matanya membesar tanda tak percaya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Mungkinkah...mungkinkah gerakan kami sudah diketahui…" Joule berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil berlari cepat menuju bangunan Black Hidden dan mendobrak pintu masuk.

Pemandangan yang ia temui tak berbeda jauh dengan yang telah ia lihat di jalanan tadi, terlihat ruangan Black Hidden yang benar-benar hancur berantakan seperti baru saja diterjang badai topan. Disana-sini tersungkur beberapa orang yang wajahnya nyaris tak dapat dikenali lagi, bau busuk mulai menusuk hidung dengan liarnya. Bola mata karamel bergerak kesana-kemari mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang ia anggap sangat penting. Pandangan Joule kemudian terhenti pada sesosok berambut pirang panjang keemasan yang tersungkur disudut ruangan.

"Margaretha!" teriak Joule dengan cepat ia menghambur dari tempatnya berdiri menuju Margaretha yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut pirang panjangnya. " Astaga! Sadarlah Margaretha!" Joule mengguncang guncang tubuh Margaretha yang sekujurnya berhiaskan lebam-lebam bekas pukulan dan darah yang hampir mengering.

Joule diam membeku, matanya nyaris tak berkedip melihat wajah yang sebelumnya begitu bening, bergelora, dan penuh semangat justru berubah sepucat pualam. "Mana mungkin…kejadian ini sungguh aneh…gerilyawan...kelompok gerilyawan dihabisi seperti ini. Crawford tidak mungkin melaksanakan niatnya serentak dan mendadak. Bagaimana caranya ia dapat mengubah _night thief_ menjadi sekelompok pembunuh berdarah dingin?" Joule terus berbicara seraya mendekap Margaretha.

Perlahan-lahan Joule menyadari munculnya impuls dari tubuh Margaretha, walaupun lemah namun Joule yakin sekali Margaretha masih bernafas. "Margaretha?...Kau masih hidup?" Joule memastikan dugaannya dengan meraba pergelangan tangan Margaretha, mencari denyut lemah dari nadi gadis pelayan Black Hidden itu. Hingga terdengarlah suara rintihan yang samar-samar tertangkap oleh telinga Joule.

"To..lo..ng.." rintih Margaretha perlahan, bibirnya yang berhiaskan lebam biru disudutnya bergetar.

"Margaretha..ini aku Joule!..Tenanglah…kau aman sekarang!" ujar Joule menenangkan Margaretha, sembari mendekapnya perlahan.

"Ba..ha..ya.." Margaretha mulai berbicara terbata-bata di tengah kesadarannya yang masih setengah menghilang.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Margaretha? Tenanglah…akan kubawa kau ke rumah sakit...disana juga ada Lardiast…" bisik Joule menenangkan.

"A..An..cre..test..pa..pa.." Margaretha bersusah payah menyampaikan sesuatu pada Joule, dan pemuda pirang itu menatapnya lekat-lekat seraya membaca gerakan bibirnya. "Ancretest….parchment…la..lu..ti..mes…" Kata-kata Margaretha kemudian lenyap bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang kini benar-benar menghilang. Joule kebingungan, ia mencoba menerka apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Margaretha, namun sepertinya sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Cepat-cepat ia membuka _coat-_nya lalu menyelubungi Margaretha, sebelum mengangkat tubuh gadis berambut pirang itu untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Black Hidden.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Di lain tempat, tampak sebuah kereta kuda tengah berhenti di dekat gedung bercat putih yang dihiasi lambang _falcon _emas tepat di atas pintu masuk megah yang terbuat dari kaca. Pada lambang _falcon_ itu tersemat sebuah pita yang nampak berkibar dalam cengkraman sang _falcon _bertuliskan _'Ancretest Times'_.

Seorang pria tinggi dengan potongan rambut dan kumisnya tipis serta mengenakan kaca mata berwarna hitam, nampak baru saja keluar dari gedung tersebut seraya merapatkan kerah _coat_nya yang tinggi. Ia terlihat mendekati kereta yang berhenti tak jauh dari gedung tersebut. Sesampainya di kereta, pria itu mengetuk pintu kereta sebelum membukanya.

"Tuan Seth.." ujar pria itu setengah berbisik kepada seseorang yang berada dalam kereta tersebut, Seth Stanford. Seth tampak tertidur , ia tidak merespon si pria yang memanggilnya. Wajahnya pun masih pucat dengan butiran-butiran peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. "Tuan.." panggil pria itu lagi. Kali ini ia setengah mengguncang-guncang tubuh Seth.

"Ah..k..kau.. Iason **(1)**?" jawab Seth yang akhirnya terbangun. Seth berusaha mengangkat kelopak matanya yang terasa bagai digantungi besi, tangannya kali ini mencoba untuk menyeka peluh yang terasa membanjiri wajahnya.

"Tuan Seth, anda belum sehat. Spa kita hentikan saja perjalanan ini ?" tanya Iason dengan nada khawatir. Iason adalah _butler _sekaligus tangan kanan Seth, selain bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan ia juga bertindak sebagai mata-mata bagi sang tuan muda. Iason jugalah yang membantu mengumpulkan segala sesuatunya tentang Ancretest, Black Hidden, _night thief__,_ bahkan Crawford.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang lebih penting…segeralah kau masuk dan ceritakan apa saja yang kau dapatkan.." ujar Seth seraya memberi tanda dengan tangannya agar Iason masuk. Iason segera menuruti perintah tuannya dan sebelum pintu kereta ditutup, ia memberi tanda pada kusir agar menjalankan kereta.

"Ini sungguh gawat, rupanya pemerintahan dan seluruh warga kota telah dikendalikan oleh Crawford." Jelas Iason kepada Seth ketika kereta mulai melaju.

"Aneh, mana mungkin Crawford memiliki kekuasaan sebesar itu !" Seth menepis dengan nada tak percaya.

"Negeri Rivena-lah yang telah membantunya. Ada campur tangan politik dalam kasus ini. Rivena adalah sebuah negeri kecil yang tidak memiliki kekuatan tempur, namun mereka memiliki kekuatan intelektual yang hebat. Viscount Radfiell pun berasal dari sana dan Rivena berniat untuk menaklukan Ancretest yang terkenal dengan kekuatan persenjataannya namun pertahanannya sangat longgar." tambah Iason lagi.

"Tu..tunggu dulu..aku tidak paham dengan maksudmu…" Kali ini tuan muda Stanford bertanya dengan nada bingung bercampur rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Namun Iason tak segera menjawab. Ia menghela nafas panjang seolah-olah berat untuk mengatakannya.

"Ada suatu hal.."

"Hal apa Iason ?" potong Seth dengan tidak sabar. Perilaku Iason yang aneh membuat bangsawan muda itu gusar.

"Stanford dan Radfiell…Kedua keluarga ini...terikat dengan sebuah kontrak riset yang tidak masuk akal. Keluarga Radfiell yang berasal dari Rivena dibiayai dengan penuh untuk menaklukan Ancretest dengan intelektual yang ia miliki, lalu ia merencanakan untuk menciptakan senjata biologis yang mampu melumpuhkan warga Ancretest secara perlahan…" jelas Iason takut-takut.

"A..apa..? Tunggu...ini...kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini…maksudmu..senjata biologis itu…toksik kah?" Seth makin tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Selama ini ia berpikir bahwa toksik itu ciptaan Crawford dan warga yang menjadi korban, adalah akibat dari diri mereka sendiri yang terpengaruh kesulitan ekonomi. Namun nyatanya hal tersebut sudah direncanakan sejak awal.

"Fakta inilah yang saya temukan. Hal-hal tersebut pernah ditulis dalam surat kabar Ancretest Times. Seluruh informasi sejak awal leluhur Stanford dan Radfiell mengumumkan riset mereka, hingga kabar kerajaan Ancretest saat ini tercetak cukup lengkap di harian ini…" Iason kemudian menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran surat kabar Ancretest Times pada majikannya. Seth segera meraih surat-surat kabar itu, matanya dengan cepat menyapu seluruh infomasi didalamnya. Terutama yang berhubungan dengan toksik dan keluarganya.

"Ti..tidak..tidak masuk akal..tidak.." Seth menggeleng tak percaya dan nada ucapannya terdengar gusar, tangannya yang gemetar meremas surat kabar dalam genggamannya. Belum hilang keterkejutan Seth, kereta kuda berguncang keras membuat kedua orang didalamnya terpelanting. Kereta itu berhenti mendadak dan dari dalam _cart_, Seth dapat mendengar kuda-kuda yang menarik kereta mulai mengamuk tak terkendali. Kusir tampaknya tetap berusaha menenangkan kuda-kuda tersebut dengan susah payah.

"Ugh..A-apa yang terjadi..tuan Seth, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Iason memastikan keadaan Seth seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terasa bengkak akibat terbentur jendela kereta.

"Hiss…sedikit terbentur.. baik-baik saja.." ujarnya dengan raut wajah menahan sakit di bahu kiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya mereka kepada kusir, seraya turun dari kereta begitu kereta dirasa telah berhenti berguncang. Sang kusir yang belum sempat merasa lega karena kereta hampir terbalik tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Iason dan tuannya. Seth melirik ke sekelilingnya, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, peluh membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya, nafasnya naik turun tak beraturan, kali ini bukan karena pengaruh tekanan darahnya yang rendah namun udara yang menyesakkan mulai merayapi tubuh mereka, udara yang berbau kematian.

"Seth de Stanford…cepat angkat kedua tanganmu dan berbaliklah!" Perintah sebuah suara pria yang terdengar sangat berat, sesuatu yang dingin menempel tepat di punggung Seth. Tuan muda itu memejamkan matanya seebelum menghela nafas dengan berat dan berkata, "Hah, rupanya kita sudah ketahuan…"

"Ayo, putar balik keretamu dan jangan lakukan tindakan perlawanan!" Ujar suara itu lagi. Seth mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya, Iason dan kusir pun tampak ketakutan karena mereka sama-sama diancam dengan pistol laras panjang oleh sekelompok pria berpakaian serba hitam.

_/ C__ih, lawan yang tak seimbang…__Jumlah__ mereka banyak sekali__.__ S__iapa mereka__ ?__A__pa mereka anak buah Crawford?__ /__/_ bisik Seth di dalam hati. Pemuda jangkung itu perlahan menggerakan tangan kanannya yang bergetar hebat, bermaksud untuk meraih pistol yang berada di balik _coat_nya namun pandangannya tiba-tiba saja mengabur. Semua tampak berputar-putar dengan cepat tanpa kendali hingga akhirrnya tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan, membuat pria yang mengancamnya dengan pistol terkejut dan hampir saja menarik pelatuk senjata apinya.

"TUAN SETH!" Teriak Iason dan kusirnya hampir bersamaan kala melihat tuan mereka terjatuh dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

"DIAM !" perintah pria yang kini menahan tubuh Seth namun moncong pistol tetap diarahkan pada kepala Seth.

"Jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh ! Tidak akan nada yang menolong kalian…Ancretest sudah menjadi kota mati, semua orang sudah berada dalam kendali tuan Crawford !" tambah pria itu lagi. Iason tersentak, rupanya seluruh warga memang telah dikendalikan oleh Crawford, pantas saja sekelompok pria ini mengetahui keberadaan Seth dan pengikutnya. Karena Iason baru saja dari kantor harian Ancretest Times dan sepertinya semua orang disana adalah kaki tangan Crawford.

_/__/__Sial! Kenapa jadi begini__?__/__/_ Iason mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, ia benar-benar menyesal akan tindakan bodohnya yang kini membahayakan nyawa tuannya itu.

"Dia tak boleh sampai mati. Panggil dokter dan suruh ia berangkat ke pelabuhan sekarang juga." Perintah pria yang mengancam Seth itu pada anggotanya yang lain, kelompok berbaju hitam tadi mengangguk lalu mulai menyeret Iason dan kusir kereta untuk berjalan.

"Masuk ke kereta. Kita akan ke pelabuhan dan jangan lakukan perlawanan apapun." Tambah si pria lagi seraya menyeret Seth ke arah kereta. Iason menggigit bibirnya, ia tak tahu lagi akan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Saat ini, yang terbaik hanyalah diam dan menuruti apa kemauan dari kelompok itu.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Tak terasa waktu semakin cepat berlalu. Siang hari dimana seharusnya sang mentari mulai terasa memanasi bumi, justru malah bersembunyi di balik mega berwarna pucat. Sesekali terdengar suara guntur dari arah kejauhan diikuti percikan-percikan kilat yang menyambar cepat. Suasana yang entah mengapa seolah sedang melukiskan keadaan Ancretest saat ini.

Joule merapatkan _coat_ yang menyelimuti Margaretha. Pandangannya dengan awas mengamati sekeliling, agar begitu terasa ada siapapun yang datang, ia dapat segera bersembunyi. Saat ini Joule hanya berjarak sekitar 500 meter dari rumah sakit Stanford, namun dirinya tak bisa leluasa bergerak. Banyak sekali orang-orang berpakaian hitam dengan membawa senjata laras panjang yang mondar-mandir di sekitar rumah sakit.

Pemuda pirang itu cemas karena kawannya, Lardiast, masih berada di rumah sakit itu. Entah bagaimana nasibnya. Apakah ia juga tewas seperti anggota gerilyawan yang lain?

Joule menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berusaha menepis pikiran buruk yang menghantuinya tadi dan menanamkan pikiran positif bahwa Lardiast pasti baik-baik saja. Dalam persembunyiannya yang gelap dan sempit, Joule memperhatikan ada sesuatu yang menyembul dari rok hitam Margaretha. Tanpa ragu, sang gerliyawan ini segera menarik 'benda' itu dan sebuah gulungan kecil muncul. Meraba permukaan gulungan itu, untuk sesaat ia terhenyak menyadari sesuatu.

"Ini perkamen tua…." Bisik Joule. Ia teringat akan ucapan Margaretha sebelum wanita itu pingsan, "_A__ncretest..parch..parchment..__"_

_/__/ __Jadi maksudnya Ancretest parchment itu…ini?__ /_

Perlahan Joule membuka gulungan kecil perkamen itu sembari masih mendekap Margaretha. Ia takut jika gadis itu terjatuh, nanti persembunyian keduanya akan diketahui oleh orang-orang yang berjaga diluar sana.

Dalam keadaan penerangan yang minim pemuda pirang itu bersusah payah membaca huruf demi huruf di atas perkamen itu, samar-samar matanya kini mulai terbiasa dan pada akhirnya ia mampu membaca kalimat yang tercetak disana :

_Ancretest telah berubah menjadi kota mati, keberadaan toksik dan night thief telah berhasil menghancurkan pondasi negara kecil di semenanjung Eropa ini. Ancretest yang merupakan ibu kota negara telah sukses dilumpuhkan, saat ini keberadaan raja dan para pengikutnya sudah tidak berarti, kehancuran kerajaan telah tiba. _

_Kaum gerilyawan yang terbentuk atas landasan niat melawan Crawford nyaris tidak tersisa, kabar terakhir mengatakan sekitar 90 % anggota gerilyawan telah tewas dan sisanya terpencar entah kemana. Selama ini Crawford dan night thief melakukan serangan tanpa diketahui oleh kaum gerilyawan, dan fakta yang paling mengejutkan adalah Crawford didukung penuh oleh negeri tetangga Rivena. Sejak lama Ancretest memang sudah direncanakan untuk ditaklukan. Siapapun anggota gerilyawan yang menerima pesan ini diharap untuk terus bertahan hidup dan pertahankanlah Ancretest serta selamatkan warga kota yang tersisa._

Joule menggulung kembali perkamen tersebut sebelum meremasnya dengan kuat, hatinya seketika membara terbakar oleh amarah.

_/__/ __Ternyata…akar masalah dari semua ini adalah politik! Selama ini__…__ apa yang dilakukan __oleh kami, __kaum gerilyawan__, __apakah semua sia-sia__? Musuh yang sebenarnya adalah suatu kekuatan negara, bukan seorang pria sinting yang menciptakan toksik-toksik aneh bernama Crawford__!__ /__/_

Kepalan tangan Joule semakin menguat, dekapannya pada Margaretha turut semakin erat. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya karena ia sadar bila emosinya meledak saat ini, itu sama saja dengan mengantar nyawa pada musuh. Joule menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali sebelum perlahan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, memastikan keadaan sekeliling. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Buru-buru ia menurunkan kepalanya dan merapat agar tak ketahuan. Samar-samar terdengar suara orang bercakap-cakap.

"Tinggalkan saja tempat ini, Lardiast Havard dan Friederich Joule tidak ada disini…" Ujar suara berat seorang pria.

"Baiklah, akan kuperintahkan anggota lain untuk berangkat menyusul _night thief_ yang sekarang menuju pelabuhan. Kudengar mereka telah berhasil menangkap Seth Stanford." Balas suara lainnya kepada pria pemilik suara berat itu.

"Ap..Apa..Seth..tertangkap?" bisik Joule seraya menutup mulutnya agar tak bicara terlalu keras. Ia tak percaya pada apa yang telah didengarnya, '_A__pakah Seth akan dibunuh?_ ' mungkin itulah yang sekarang menggema dibenaknya. Namun di sisi lain, ia kini setengah merasa tenang, karena dari percakapan tadi, mereka bilang bahwa mereka tidak menemukan Lardiast. Kemungkinan besar Lardiast masih hidup dan selamat.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, perlahan satu demi satu tetes air memercik dari langit, semakin lama semakin cepat dan pada akhirnya tumpah dengan bebas membasahi bumi. Joule merapatkan kembali _coat _Margaretha, ia mencoba untuk keluar lagi dari tempat persembunyiannya. Hujan kini semakin deras, keadaan sekitar juga telah dirasa aman karena tak ada siapapun di sekitar rumah sakit.

Joule segera berlari sekuat tenaga mencapai rumah sakit dengan membopong tubuh Margaretha, mukanya merah padam menahan lelah. Pikirannya sudah tidak terpusat pada dirinya sendiri. Kini yang terpenting adalah ia harus segera membawa Margaretha ke rumah sakit.

Tiba di rumah sakit Stanford, suasananya terasa sangat berbeda dengan pertama kali ia kemari bersama dengan Lardiast dan Seth. Tak ada siapapun disana, tak ada dokter, perawat, bahkan pasien. Ingin Joule berteriak untuk memanggil seseorang namun ia urung karena takut bila orang-orang berbaju hitam itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menghabisi dirinya dan Margaretha.

Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar Lardiast. Namun begitu sampai, ia ragu untuk membuka pintunya. Cepat-cepat membuang pikiran negatifnya, dengan segera ia memutar kenop pintu.

"Lard ?" Panggil Joule pelan begitu pintu terbuka, namun hanya ada tempat tidur kosong disana. Pemuda itu panik hingga ia tidak menyadari seseorang tengah mendekatinya.

"Umph!" Seseorang tiba-tiba membekap mulut Joule. Ia meronta-ronta dan nyaris membuat Margaretha jatuh dari pangkuannya.

"Ssssttt !" Bisik suara dari orang yang membekapnya. Orang tersebut melepaskan tangannya hingga akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang itu dapat bernafas dengan lega. Joule segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang telah menyerangnya, ia terkejut begitu melihat siapa sosok penyerang tersebut.

"Anda…"

"Saya dokter yang merawat Lardiast. Saat ini ia berada di ruang penelitian bawah tanah rumah sakit ini, kondisinya baik-baik saja." Jelas dokter tersebut seolah mengetahui pertanyan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Joule. Gerliyawan muda itu merasa lega sekarang. Karena Lardiast memang tak ditemukan oleh antek-antek Crawfod.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Kemana perginya semua pasien?" tanya Joule.

"Ikuti aku. Kita bicara sambil berjalan saja…" jawab dokter itu seraya memberi isyarat pada Joule untuk mengikutinya. Joule mengangguk kecil lalu dengan segera mengikuti dokter tersebut.

"Sekelompok orang datang menyerang dengan tiba-tiba, mereka tidak membunuh pasien namun membawa mereka entah kemana bersama dokter dan perawat lainnya. Hanya saja saya sudah mendapat pesan dari tuan Seth sebelum ia pergi agar menyembunyikan Lardiast di ruang penelitian…" Jelas dokter itu pada Joule.

"Mereka yang menyerang itu adalah _night thief_. Tujuan mereka kemari pastilah untuk mencari Lardiast…" jelas Joule parau.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Apa wanita yang bersamamu itu terluka?" Dokter menunjuk Margaretha yang masih berada di pangkuan Joule.

"Oh, ya. Hampir saja aku lupa...Tolonglah gadis ini. Ia masih hidup!" Pintanya dengan wajah panik.

"Tenanglah, saya akan berusaha membantunya. Sekarang kita sudah sampai." Ujar dokter itu menenangkan ketika mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang mirip gudang penyimpanan obat-obatan. Dokter tadi kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan dan segera membukanya.

"Masuklah.." ajaknya pada Joule. Pemuda pirang itu terdiam sesaat, ia memandang Margaretha dengan tatapan pilu.

"Kau pasti selamat Margaretha..." Bisik Joule pada Margaretha yang masih terpejam dengan wajahnya pucat penuh memar. Dengan mantap ia melangkahkan kakinya bersama dokter memasuki ruangan di balik pintu dan seketika itu pula pintu bunyi klik perlahan, membuat ruangan mirip gudang itu menjadi sunyi seketika. Di luar, hujan deras belum juga berhenti, kegelapan pekat kini telah benar-benar menguasai langit Ancretest tanpa ada yang mengetahui kapankah ia akan sirna dan mengijinkan datangnya hangat mentari pagi.

**-To Be Continued-**

**(XXXXXX)  
**

**A/N:  
**

**Ameia Kai:** Akhirnyaaaaaaaaa…..gara-gara insomnia diriku malah lancar menulis kelanjutan WSR yang telah lamaaaaaaaaa ditinggalkan ini…masih ada yang menunggu atau sudah bosan atau malah sudah lupa sama sekali? Kali ini rahasia demi rahasia sudah mulai terungkap dan akhirnya Isono bisa muncul juga! Aku lumayan suka sama pelayan Kaiba yang satu ini he..he..sayang dia telat muncul dan karakternya juga sangat aneh disini, maaf banget..susah bikin karakter orang linglung kaya Isono. Untuk yang setia menunggu diriku mohon maaf banget..mood itu munculnya tak pernah terduga..dan akhirnya..selamat membaca bagi yang masih setia….semoga kalian masih suka…XD

**Rio: **Si gaje kawanku ini benar-benar bikin panik orang. Dua tahun dia ga punya niat nulis, eh, tiba2 langsung sms, "Hei, udah jadi 6 halaman, mau kulanjutin nih. Besok di mail." Duh kau ini…

yah, saya tetep nemenin selalu deh. Soalnya saya juga sama perannya, sebagai pembaca. Cuma ngedit untuk pembaca lainnya juga. Dan baru tahun ini kami punya waktu kosong dengan waktu yang sama! Hoh…apa tiap dua tahun sekali kita update? Serem banget…kalau bisa sih pengen rutin en cepet tamat…Karena daku juga penasaran kelanjutannya seperti apa…hahaha! XD

**(1)** Isono

**Read n Review Please!  
Terima kasih telah membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini!**


End file.
